Dead of Night
by lost-katana
Summary: Leo's having bad nightmares, so real that they're affecting his reality. Rated PG13 for later chapters. Please read! It's good! OC [Won Third Place for Best ActionAdventure in the 2005 FanFic Competition]
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody! It's me (check bio)! I finally got an account! This story is really good, I swear! Oh, this is going to be sooo much fun! I hope you like my story! Now for the disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. (looks sad) Wow. These disclaimers are depressing.

Anyways, on with the story! (The beginning is in dream sequence. )

_He was alone, alone in a place he couldn't even see. He couldn't remember anything ever being so dark. So dark that he thought he was blind._

_Wait… He see himself… Barely. His Body was a shadow, as was his sanity. He had to pull at the tails of his bandana to remind himself of who he was. They were blue; he was Leonardo._

_The turtle sat in the cold water, trying to block them out; but they got louder. Sometimes, he could swear the water was turning into blood, then back, but he didn't know. He couldn't see._

_Just like he couldn't see them._

_He covered his ears. "Why?" he whispered._

_Yes, that was the question that played in his mind. Why were they screaming? They cried out in pain, like their limbs were being severed. Occasionally, they sounded more like they'd witnessed the death of a loved one. Why?_

_Leo knew they were there, just beyond him. And he knew that if it wasn't for this veil of darkness, he could see them, and know why._

_The rest didn't matter. He knew what was happening. He knew when this was happening. He knew how it was coming about. Heck, sometimes Leo thought he knew where it was. _

_He even knew who was screaming._

_Granted, the blue-clad turtle couldn't see them; didn't know what they looked like or their names… but he knew who they were._

_There were seventy-two of them… no, seventy-four now. Twenty-eight male, forty-six female. The ninja could recognize them all just by the pitch of their voices._

_Sometimes he felt like going to look for them… But he didn't know how close or far away they were. They could be five inches or five miles away for all he knew._

_Despite all he knew, there was so much in this dark abyss he had yet to learn._

_One of the girls shrieked and he drew his knees to his plastron. Why?_

_A new question arised. Why would anyone do this to them? Why would anyone be so cruel? Even though all these questions haunted him, there was one thing that ripped him apart. One thing about the screamers that disturbed him to his very core._

_They were all children. _

Leo woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for breath. There were two sheets on him, but he was freezing.

Looking at the clock, he realized it was only 4:30 am. The turtle decided to give up on sleep for the night. These nightmares had been occurring several times every night for the past three weeks. This was the fourth one he'd had since 11 o'clock.

Leonardo groaned as he sat up. His joints were so stiff! He could barely move them without effort.

The stand that held his katanas was right near his bed. He removed one and held it in his right hand, allowing the blade to rest in his left. The reflection of the sword held his eyes.

Sighing, Leo met his own gaze. His namesake had thought that the eyes were the window to the soul. What was in his soul? He couldn't concentrate on that question without thinking back to the others he'd come up with in his dream. Not without echoing the screams.

He abruptly got up. Practicing some katas would help. As he grabbed and sheathed the other katana, he realized his muscles were sore, too. _I gotta relax._

Leo made his way to the dojo quietly, lost in thought. He kept up the silence as he practiced flawlessly, out of repetition. After a few hours, he'd just about forgotten the night's events when he heard a scream erupt from Michaelangelo.

The blue-clad turtle went quickly out of the dojo to see Raph and Mikey fighting (A/N: So early, so likely). Immediately, he went over to the couch; Raphael on one side, Mikey on the other. Leo stepped in front of his hot-tempered brother.

"Raph! Don't. Touch him."

"I ain't gonna hurt him, I'm just gonna-"

"Back off!"

Leo's brothers stared at him in shock. On occasions, Leo could lose his temper, but never that quick. Raph was quickly losing his, and, if it weren't for the look he was getting from his older brother, he would be talking back by now. But, instead, he gave Leo a cold glare before storming off into the dojo.

"Are you alright, my son?" asked Splinter as he entered the room.

Leonardo didn't even look at him. "Yes, Sensei."

Mikey looked at him from behind his hiding spot. "You sure, bro? You don't look good."

"Yeah, Leo." added Donny. Leo hadn't noticed him to his left. "You're shaking. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Positive. We should probably start training now, right Sensei?"

"Yes, I believe so," the old rat master said, watching his eldest son closely.

Throughout the day, it became apparent that Leo's attention was somewhere else. In the spar rounds, to the pleasure of Raphael, he lost Raph… and Don… and Mikey. He didn't eat much and seemed to be getting more anxious towards the end of the day.

Finally, at ten that night, Mikey decided to try something. He flipped onto the couch, turning the TV on to a late night horror movie.

"Hey, dude!" he said enthusiastically, "Want to watch the tube with me?"

Leo turned slowly. He was beginning to loathe the nights. _Maybe it'll get them off my mind…_

The screen showed several people screaming at the sight of monsters. They sounded almost exactly like the ones in his dreams. _Or maybe not._

"Uh, no, that's okay, Mikey. "I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Oh, okay." Mikey said softly. He'd tried.

Leo went upstairs slowly. Then it came. The screams tore through his brain, sending him into darkness. He barely had enough time to get in a corner, much less his bed.

This was going to be a bad night.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there, everybody! I'm back!

Wow! I think I did pretty good for my first time, huh? I can't believe you guys like me! This is so cool!

To anybody who's interested, I put more stuff up on my bio so you guys can know a little about me. It ain't much.

Anyways, I can already hear you guys yelling at me through your computer screens: Get on with it, already! So, I'll quit babbling. But first, I'd like to acknowledge the people who reviewed this story.

Now that that's done, on with the story! Here's the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Despite however many times I try to convince myself otherwise, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles still don't belong to me.

&&&&&

"Ahhhhh!" Mikey cried as he hid behind a pillow, blocking the screen from his view.

Donny just rolled his eyes, smiling slightly, as he reached for more popcorn.

"Damn, Mikey! If you're gonna watch the movie, at least watch it quietly! You scream more than that girl!" Raph pointed to a young woman, on the show, as she ran with her boyfriend in a park.

The younger of the three watched obediently for the next fifteen minutes, until the monster caught up with the couple and attacked. Then, he screamed again as the creature got the boyfriend on the ground and started ripping him apart.

Mikey buried himself under blankets and pillows, bumping into Raph. "Hide me! Hide me!"

Raphael growled and slapped him in the back of the head. "Knock it off, Mikey! Look, it ain't even real blood! It looks like someone mixed ketchup with syrup together!" The fake blood was all over the place now in the horror flick. Then the monster proceeded to remove the heart as the girl shrieked like crazy in the background.

The heart in hand, the cameramen took large close-ups of the beast's face. Raph shook his head. "_That_ don't even look real! It looks like Jell-O, molded into the shape of a heart!"

The turtles watched as the monster crushed the organ in the palm of his hand. The next frame showed the pieces falling to the earth.

Donatello leaned forward. "I think it _is _Jell-O."

Both Raph and Mikey leaned closer. Mikey looked at his red-clad brother. "Yep. It's Jell-O, all right. Cherry flavored." He smiled.

They watched the movie until it ended at one that morning.

"I can't believe we just watched that!" Raph shook his head.

Donny laughed. "It wasn't even that long. Most of the time we were watching commercials."

"Damn commercials." Muttered Raph, under his breath. He wasn't really a night person. Or a morning person, for that matter.

"We should probably get to bed." Donny suggested, popping his neck as he stood up. "It's already tomorrow. C'mon Mikey. Mikey?"

They turned to see Michaelangelo snoring peacefully on the couch.

Don looked back to Raphael, who stared at him blankly. "What? I ain't movin' him! I'm goin' to bed."

He sighed. "Same here. Night, Raph."

"Night."

&&&&&

Before going to bed, the purple-clad turtle went to his lab to make sure all of his machines were off. That done, he went up to his own room, passing by Leo's on the way.

He was just about to go into his room, and bed, when he heard a low moaning sound coming from his brother's room. Curious, he turned around and checked it out.

Dang! He couldn't see anything. He waited for a few seconds for his eyes to adjust before looking for the lamp he knew was somewhere in there.

Light spread throughout the room. Donny couldn't help but think it was so big, even though he knew Leo had the smallest one. It was just so empty. Nothing but a bookshelf, a small table, and a stand for his swords.

And of course the bed. Which was also empty.

Don raised an eye ridge at this before hearing another moan. Turning around, he saw his older brother, lying huddled in a corner on the floor. His eyes were partly open, but he looked half-asleep. Donny crouched down beside him.

"Leo?"

Leonardo mumbled, "…seventy-five…" He tucked his head down to his chest before letting out a shaky breath.

It didn't take long for the brainy turtle to figure out what was happening. When they were younger, all four of them occasionally had dreams that they couldn't quite come out of. They'd be seemingly awake, but not entirely. Usually, they didn't even remember what had happened when they woke up.

But what was he doing on the floor? Donatello took a quick look over his brother. Don rubbed his chin. Leo looked wet. He lifted his head to the ceiling.

"Stupid leaky pipes." He sighed. Don was getting pretty tired fixing them.

He was still looking at the pipes when Leo spoke. He quickly turned his attention back to his brother.

"What did you say?"

Leo stared blankly. "Can you see them?"

Donny shook his head. "See who?"

If he heard Don's question, he sure didn't respond. "I can't see them. I wish I could. Maybe, I could help them…" his voice trailed off.

"Leo?"

He didn't answer.

By now, Donny was getting worried that Leo might be sick. He sounded delirious. But when he checked for a temperature, he found the exact opposite.

He promptly reached for a few blankets, placing them around his brother's body. "God! You're freezing!"

As he did this, Leo's gaze was starting to clear up. "Donny…?"

The purple-clad turtle analyzed the question. It sounded more like Leo was trying to place him in his memory.

He ignored the thought. "Yeah?"

Leo smiled, then lifted his head. "Uh," he stammered, "what time is it?"

Don checked the alarm clock. "About 1:30."

The ninja sighed.

"Everything okay?" Donny asked, concerned.

Leo just nodded.

For some reason, he didn't think he was telling the truth, but he let it go. "All right, bro. You know, a bed's a lot more comfortable than the floor. It's also a lot warmer. You want to get into it?"

Leo nodded again, and, with Donny's help, crawled into bed.

"You really shouldn't sleep on the floor."

"I know." Leo said quietly. He looked like he had a serious headache.

"You're probably going to be sick tomorrow." Said Don, as he crossed his arms.

Another nod. Don looked over his brother worryingly. "You sure you're going to be okay?"

"I'm fine, Don. Now you should go get some sleep."

Now it was Don's turn to nod. He turned around and walked to the doorway, then circled back around to ask another question. But Leo was already asleep.

The ninja shook his head as he walked to his room. It was as if something had just pulled his brother into unconsciousness.

&&&&&

Later that morning, the four turtles awoke to sounds coming from the kitchen. When they arrived, they saw Master Splinter talking with April and Casey, who had obviously come to visit. It didn't take long for Raph and Casey to get into a wrestling match.

Mikey went over to Splinter eagerly. "Soooo, does this mean we don't have to practice?"

"Yes, Michaelangelo. I have long ago learned that it is unwise to practice _anything_ in Mr. Jones' presence."

"Yahoo!" Mikey shouted before running off to join them.

Don brought April a cup of tea. "So, what are you two doing here?"

April smiled. "Oh, Casey and I just wanted to pop in for a short little visit. Well, at least that's what _I _wanted to do."

Leo watched her from a countertop, where he sat. "Casey has something to tell us?"

"I think, but I'm not sure. He didn't really tell me. Hey, Leo, are you all right? You look tired."

He frowned. "Just didn't sleep good last night."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Donatello watching him closely.

Finally, the three were able to stop their fight long enough for Casey to tell them what was going on.

"Okay, nothin' huge," he started, "but there's some guys I've been seein' hangin' around a jewelry store not too far away from my apartment. Same guys for the past several days. They kinda look like Purple Dragons."

"Not surprising." Said Mikey. "We haven't seen them in a while."

"But why would they be out in broad daylight?" asked Don. He had a point.

Leo smirked. "So they wouldn't have to deal with us."

Raph got an evil grin on his face and whipped out his sais. "Well that's just too bad."

The plan was to meet by Casey's apartment by three that afternoon. It was 2:45 now and Leo was practicing in the dojo, trying to relax, or at least concentrate on something other than his recurring nightmares.

Who were they, really? Why did they scream? More importantly, if he found out the answers to these questions, would he be able to help them?

"Ya know, Leo, you probably should be in bed."

Leo was caught off guard by Raphael's voice. He sheathed his swords. "I'm fine."

Raph snorted, "Right. I bet if you were, you wouldn't be tossin' and turnin' up in your room for God knows how long. Am I right?"

The blue-clad turtle paled. He was vaguely aware that Donny might have seen something last night, but he didn't think Raph knew about this.

He hadn't noticed that Raph had gotten only inches away from him until he spoke. "So what's goin' on?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right, Leo."

Leonardo clenched his hands into fists at his sides. "Go away, Raph."

"Why? There somethin' happenin' that I don't know?"

"No…" Leo spoke through clenched teeth.

"Then prove it."

He looked up at Raph's face.

"Prove it." He repeated. "Show me that you can beat me, like you didn't yesterday."

Leo ground his teeth. Raph was getting on his nerves quicker than usual. That was odd.

The red-clad turtle started walking away, until Leo unsheathed his katanas. "Fight me." He said.

Raph turned around, not expecting that.

"I said fight me, Raph!"

The other got out his weapons. "Fine."

The fight began. Leo let go of all the rage he had inside, not knowing where it came from. _You're losing it._ Something told him in his head. He was fighting without thought now; he had to get control back. Sometime, he noticed that he had put him on the floor, moving for the finishing blow. _Don't hurt him!_ There was that voice again! Who was it?

Sanity. That's all he could come up with. Allowing the voice to move back within him, he put his two katanas through the floor, next to Raph's head.

Raph was breathing heavily. Leo reached out to help him up and was surprised when Raph took his hand. His brother just nodded and walked calmly away, leaving Leo shaking from his actions.

&&&&&

That was Chapter 2!

What did you think? I hope I didn't disappoint you. Oh, it was bad, wasn't it? I suck, don't I? Please tell me I didn't!

Because the question might arise, I'll tell you that Leo's not going insane. It's just a part to the dreams.

Thanks for reading! I'll update soon, I promise. Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

OK, let me get this straight. You guys actually _like_ me? You don't think I'm this stupid, annoying, needy girl that's only meaning in life is to write? _And_ you think I'm _good_? Wow. Please try to convince my Computer/Creative Writing/Science teacher that! And while you're at it, tell ever person in my school who makes fun of me for liking this website (everyone!) that, too. They think I suck. Guess it kinda rubbed off.

Well, I'm sorry my last chapter was short. I was planning on making it longer, but I'm working on writing good fight scenes, and I'm not too sure if I have the best dialogue. But I promise to improve!

On a personal note, my baby sister should be here any time within the next two weeks! She's a little bit early, we weren't expecting her 'til April 3, but I think she'll be all right. She already weighs seven pounds!

Disclaimer: (checking bank account) If I owned them, there'd be a _lot _more zeroes attached to this number!

&&&&&

Leo sighed. He could feel his youngest brother's eyes bore their way through him from behind.

The brothers were separated; he and Mikey were watching from a low rooftop across from the jeweler's place while Raph and Don watched from the alley close by. Casey was on the lookout in his apartment, where he could call the police before joining in on the action.

Leo had purposely set them up like that. He didn't want Donny or Raph asking him questions while they were waiting. Michaelangelo was the only one he thought that might not have noticed something different, but he wasn't surprised that he was wrong. Mikey might not be the brightest crayon in the box, but he wasn't stupid.

The sun beat down on his shell between the clouds that trapped it, creating few, but wanted shadows. Usually, the ninja would've been uncomfortable in broad daylight, but anything was welcome after the walls of solid darkness in his dreams. And it wasn't so cold, either.

Across the street, the little old man who owned the store locked up, probably going on his lunch-break.

"Don," Leo said into his shell-cell, "the owner just left. Any sign of the Purple Dragons?"

A pause. "Yep, they just showed up. Raph's calling Casey. What do you want us to do?"

"Just make sure they don't get in. Mikey and I are on our way." He hung up.

"All right," Raph said, "there's six of 'em, and pretty quick, there'll be five of us. Maybe we should give 'em a chance to surrender."

The leader of the gang whipped out a semi-automatic.

Donny shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Fine by me." Raph growled, grinning maliciously.

All of the gang members had weapons out now. One guy, who had a pistol, was moving just a little to close to the lock on the backdoor. Raphael threw a sai and pinned him to the wall before moving to disarm him.

It took the other thugs a few moments to comprehend this so by the time one of them had gotten their gun pointed at him, Don's bo staff was only inches away from his right ankle.

"What the hell!" yelled a younger man. His hair was short and dyed blue. He didn't have a Purple Dragon's tattoo on him, yet. Raph figured he was probably going through his initiation rites. "You never said anything about giant frogs!"

The red-clad turtle rolled his eyes. How many times did you have to tell these numbskulls? "Turtles!" he corrected.

"Whatever, freak!" the youth spat, hyperventilating. He took off down the alley towards the street, where he was met with a dull thwack to the head from a nunchuck.

"Knock! Knock!" Mikey joked, always ready with a pun or two.

Leonardo moved over to the leader, avoiding the aim of the gun. "Mikey," he shouted back, "get away from the street before someone sees you!"

The youngest obeyed, going over to fight a guy swinging some chains around. Seconds later, Casey Jones dropped down on top of him, armed with baseball bat and hockey mask.

He tried to speak loud enough so they could all hear. "Guys, I called the cops! They'll be here any minute!"

Raph caught his sai as the man he'd pegged got it off of the wall. "Then we better make this quick." He kicked the guy as the pistol was raised, bringing it back down, again, to the pavement.

Donatello was fighting a blonde woman wearing a brown trench coat. She seemed to be scared shitless and was throwing all kinds of obscure items at him. Donny had already disarmed her thin metal pipe. After that came the rock, a brick, two shoes, and the worse yet. Pocket change. Finally, the woman gave up and ran back the way she came.

He smiled slightly, then turned around to see the man with the broken ankle throwing a knife at him. He barely had time to block it. "Jeez!" Don said, looking at the four-inch blade stuck in his bo staff.

Raph watched Leo's slow maneuvers fail as he tried to get rid of that semi-automatic. Anyone could tell he wasn't thinking clearly. Raph shook his head. _Fine, my ass. _He saw the man Don was fighting and punched him in the back of the head. _Four down, two to go._

Eventually, Leo worked himself into a position that left his left shoulder open to attack. The gunman noticed this and wasted no time in swinging his firearm into it, hard.

With the turtle down, the leader of the failed operation laughed and went over to where Mike and Casey were fighting the chain-wielder. He lifted his weapon and fired, smiling as Casey's bat exploded into little wood chips.

His smile soon faded though. In the next moment after that, there was the sound of metal going through metal and then his gun was in pieces, along with the baseball bat, on the ground.

The thug turned to his right, glaring at Leo. "That was my favorite gun." He hissed.

Casey, being the hot-head that he is, got up in his face. "Yeah? Well that was my favorite bat!"

Everything had been so quiet after Leo had destroyed the weapon that the sounds of the fire engines going by were deafening. Then, chaos once more.

The guy with the chains swung them at Casey's arm, only to be blocked by Don's bo staff. Raph tackled the Purple Dragon leader and Mikey swung his nunchucks at the other guy, knocking him out.

Suddenly, more sirens. Police cars this time. Raph groaned. This guy wasn't going down without a fight.

&&&&&

Leo had been fighting with his brothers for a few minutes when he heard screaming. He slowed down, cocking his head. He inhaled and smelled smoke.

Next thing he knew, Mikey was shoving him out of the way from a large piece of the semi-automatic that had been hurled towards him. Mikey helped him up. "You okay, bro?"

Leo nodded, staring at the Purple Dragon before him. More screaming.

Before anybody could have stopped him, Leo had lunged for the gangster with the ferocity he'd tried to hide his whole life. The man had just broken a glass bottle and was using it as his weapon. The glass slashed into Leo's bruised shoulder, causing blood to spill over his green skin.

It didn't even faze him.

The man was trying to send the broken glass through Leo's plastron now, but he didn't stand a chance. Leo caught his arm and twisted it 180 degrees, breaking it with a sickening crack. He brought his knee up into the thug's stomach and the guy was down, right as the police showed up.

The two policemen came into the alley to find five unconscious gang members and no one else in sight.

Up on the roof, above the alleyway, the flames of a burning building a block away were visible. From there, Leo could hear nothing but crying and screaming. He knew his brothers would be asking him what had just happened, so he didn't give them the chance. He jumped, in front of God and everybody, in the direction of the building.

At this point, he didn't know if the screams he was hearing now were the ones from his dreams, nor did he care. If he could stop anyone from crying out today, that would be good enough.

It was all that mattered.

&&&&&

Mikey watched the scene in the alley with wide eyes. "Okay," he said, "that was weird." He turned to talk to his elder brother. "What was that-"

They all watched as Leo took off towards a fire.

Casey scratched his head. "What the hell is he thinkin'?"

Raph replied through grit teeth, "I don't know, but it's about bloody time that we find out."

They followed him.

&&&&&

He had come in through a small window, the only one on the third floor not seething with flames. As if to confirm his worries, he immediately noticed it was an orphanage.

He'd been in here for about ten minutes now and the smoke inhalation was quickly becoming unbearable. He tried to imagine how hard it must be for the kids still stuck in here. There was a hoard of about five children around him. He was moving as fast as possible to get them out.

There! Leo had found the window again. He lifted each child up and jumped through and across to the roof of a close by warehouse. There he put them down, next to ten other children who were coughing horribly.

Leo grabbed a boy who seemed to be in the best condition. "Do you know how many other people are in there?"

The boy shook his head, staring at the giant turtle in front of him. "There's lots of kids that go here. And some of them were downstairs…"

"Do you remember anybody who was still there when this happened?"

He looked around nervously. "I-I don't see the babies-"

"There's babies in there?"

He nodded. "And I-I think the twins might be in there, too."

Leo groaned. The third floor was on the verge of collapsing. "Okay, you guys stay here. If the building goes down, I want you to climb down the fire escape and tell the firefighters that you were on the bottom floor and get out the back way."

A little girl asked through her coughs, "How come we have to lie to the firefighters?"

The ninja moved back towards the window, but shouted back the most reasonable thing he could think of. "They don't like me very much."

Back in the burning hell, Leo began his search for the other children. _Where am I supposed to look?_ He'd been anywhere he could find on the floor.

But then, as if on cue, a swirl of gray smoke moved slightly, revealing a closed door. Leonardo knocked it down, coughing as he did so. Instantaneously, he heard the frightened cries of a baby.

In the corner, he found a little girl. At the rate of the smoke and her crying, he was surprised that she was still breathing. The thought made him realize how little time there was left, so he quickly took her into his arms and left the room, vomiting on his way out.

There had been two other babies in there. One had suffocated, the other, the flames had gotten to.

"We should go this way!" He heard the shouts of a young boy.

"Nun-uh! The stairs are better!" his companion argued.

The two were identical. The twins. He noticed how thin the floor was beneath them.

The floor crumbled under the weight the second Leo grabbed one in each hand by their shirt collars. If the baby hadn't been holding on to his neck so tight, she would've fell.

The two boys stared at Leo. "Whoa." They said simultaneously.

"Is there anyone else in here?"

They shook their heads.

"Good." He put the twins over his right shoulder and ran back to the window as the floor beneath him shifted.

&&&&&

"Where the hell is he?" Raph yelled out. They'd searched the perimeter of the building for the last fifteen minutes without finding Leo.

Donny looked out a little in the distance. "Are those…kids?" he asked.

They looked at an old warehouse to see several children sitting on top of it.

"How'd they get up there?" Mikey asked as they moved towards it.

One of the little girls stared up at them as they landed on the roof. "Hey, you're like the blue guy!"

Casey looked at Michaelangelo. "There's your answer."

Donny crouched beside them kids. "Where is he?"

They coughed and pointed behind Raphael. There was an open window. Then it was gone, along with the rest of the building.

At that instant, a blur of green flew out and crashed beside them. Leo coughed as he moved the twins off of him.

"Leo!" Donny went over to his ash-covered brother. "Are you okay?"

He nodded and coughed, pointing to a baby clinging to his neck.

Don gently pried her off. The little girl was still crying. "We need to get her to a medic. She's inhaled a lot of smoke."

The kids all looked at Leo. He pointed to the fire escape. The children went over to it and climbed down, the bigger kids helping the smaller ones.

Raph stared at his elder brother until he turned around. He was still troubled. "We're gonna talk when we get home."

Leo said nothing.

All of a sudden, there was a metallic crash and an advanced robot came through. It carried the holographic image of Baxter Stockman.

"Let's see, let's see." The doctor lifted some of the children into his robotic hands. "Which one shall I choose?"

Donatello threw his bo staff and hit the metal arm, causing him to turn around.

"What's this?" he noticed the turtles. "Why you irksome, little reptiles! What do I have to do to be rid of you?"

Mikey swung his nunchucks. "Funny. I was thinking the same question!"

"Well, it's no matter. I think I can finally destroy you three today." He laughed, then stopped abruptly. "Wait… three? Well, there's the vigilante, but where's-"

He was cut off by the ramming of a katana into one of his robotic legs, then arm.

Leo continued to deal such blows until he had the reduced scientist in a corner. Raph recognized the same rage in him that had arose twice already that day. His brother had finally gotten his swords ready to penetrate the last remaining bit of Stockman's humanity when the doctor cried out.

"Wait! Wait! You can't kill me!"

Leo bent closer, breathing heavily. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

Stockman's holographic face gulped before trying to put on a facade of authority. "Because, if-if you kill me," his voice became quieter, "you'll never find out why they scream."

&&&&&

Dun-dun-dun-dun! Wow! Now I see what kind of twisted feeling of power you other writers get out of cliffhangers!

So what'd ya think? I hope I didn't go to fast. Tell me if I am. Oh yeah, if anybody thinks my story near its end, you are so wrong! It's barely begun!

I hope I did okay with my fight scenes. As I said, I'm workin' on it. How were the details? I'm workin' on that, too.

Well, I'll update soon! Please review!

(me: trying not to think negatively) I did good. They'll like this chapter. (humming) Find your happy place… Find your happy place… Ah, here come the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm _so _sorry that I didn't get this posted sooner! I've been sick for the past two days so I had to stay home from school, which is pretty much the only place where I have Internet access. I'm _really_, _really _sorry!

(grinning) Okay, I know I've already said it, but I'm so happy that I'll say it again. Yahoo! I'm fifteen! Sure, the day has passed, but it's just too cool!

Now, in honor of my surviving fifteen years in this miserable world (that does have its occasional rewards), I've concluded that I will be adding a new character today. But just for this story only. I know some people have their own characters that they put in every one of their stories, but that just kinda ruins the whole point for me. No offense. It just defeats the purpose, if you ask me. But no one _is _asking so what am I talking about?

So, since I know you're all _so_ excited to meet my new character, I'll get on with it.

Disclaimer: How do ya like that? It was my birthday and I didn't even get _part_ ownership to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Man, those Eastman and Laird guys are stingy with their property!

&&&&&

The holographic image of Baxter Stockman cowered in fear for a few seconds, then put on the same air of certainty it so commonly wore. He knew he had the right one.

Leo blinked, taken aback by what he'd just heard. His breathing came faster, shock lacing every breath. Had he just heard what he thought he'd heard?

His fingers quivered so hard at his side that he had to loosen his grip on the smooth, metal exterior of the android. Leo's voice barely came out in a whisper, "You-you know why they scream?"

A smile was plastered on the face of Stockman. The doctor's arrogant tone came back into his voice and he raised himself to the turtle's eye-level.

The tables had turned, and Leo wasn't all that comfortable with the side he was on now.

"I _knew_ it was you. Granted, the 'blue-turtle', as they say, could've just been a hallucination, but I knew it would be you." He snorted. "It's just my luck that it would be one of my most hated enemies."

"What are you talking about? You know why they scream? You know _them_?"

"Of course I know them. They're part of my latest experiment!"

"You're…" he gritted his teeth, "_experimenting…_ on children?"

"Well, it's not exactly what you think-"

Leo's voice rose. "Then why don't you tell me what it is that I'm thinking? You've gotten me so confused that I can barely think straight at all! So while you're telling me what I'm thinking, just go ahead and tell me what I _should_ be thinking!"

"Can't think… how so?"

"I don't have to tell you anything!"

"I don't think you're in the position to negotiate with me, freak." He wore an evil smile, then he leaned closer and whispered, "I can hurt them far worse than you can possibly imagine."

The blue-clad turtle found himself between a rock and a hard place. He closed his eyes, knowing that if he was going to learn anything, he'd have to go along with Stockman, for now. His breathing slowed. When he opened his eyes, they were to the doctor's sinister smile.

Stockman laughed proudly. "Good… very good. Now," he leaned closer, "I believe you were about to tell me about your inability to 'think'? I want you to explain _every _detail."

&&&&&

"What the hell are they talkin' about?" Casey asked, watching along with about half of the rescued orphans beside Raph.

Donny handed the little baby he was still holding to one of the older boys. "I can't hear completely from over here. Something about: screams and experiments."

Mikey moved closer. "What's that have to do with all the tea in China?"

"That's what I was wondering."

They watched as, all of a sudden, Stockman said something that stopped Leo in his tracks.

"Whatever it is," Raph said, "it ain't good. Guys, I think we should get Leo outta here. I don't care what he says, he ain't doin' so good."

As if they'd communicated telepathically, they all knew that each one had agreed with Raphael's comment.

Donatello turned to the orphans, many of which were still coughing from the smoke they'd inhaled. "All right, you guys. We're going to need you to run to the police. They're by the front of the building."

A young girl stood on tiptoe. "Are we s'posed to bring 'em back?"

Casey took a golf club out along with his hockey stick. "No, girlie. We can handle 'em ourselves."

One of the little boys, he looked no older than five, pointed to Leo. "But what 'bouts him? My mommy said that you're s'posed to say 'thank you' when you gets helped."

"No worries, little man." Mikey grinned, picking him up to hand him to another orphan. "We'll tell him you said so, 'kay?"

The boy nodded, then Raph stepped in. "Now you guys get outta here now! We have business to do and you might get hurt if ya stick around."

The orphaned children, now homeless as well, took off at the hard tone of his voice, though each one of them wore a smile.

However, one girl left a little more reluctantly. A little more slowly. Her white tee-shirt and sweat pants, although stained with soot, made a drastic comparison to her jet black hair that reached down to her mid-back and covered her face well. But what captured Donny's attention was her bright green eyes.

They held kindness, sincerity. A rare thing to see in this world.

A sudden shout from Michaelangelo jarred Don out of his thoughts. He turned to see a small and thin mechanic device move from Stockman's robotic suit. It had a round tip to it and was aimed for Leo's chest.

&&&&&

"So, you're basically saying that you're sleeping patterns have been disturbed so violently that you can't concentrate on anything? Very interesting."

Leo nodded, not making eye contact.

"And, as of recently, you've been more prone to lose your temper?"

"I'm not sure, but I think so."

"But in your dreams, you can't see anything? Just hear?"

"Yes." Leo said, gritting his teeth.

"Hmmm… well, in light of this new information, I shall have to take my leave and go."

"Wait a minute, you said-"

"I know what I said, and you will know why they scream." Stockman grinned as he took out a thin type of gun. "Just not today."

Leo heard Mikey shout out to him, then the small, little gun generated a massive blue circle of energy; thin veins of electricity embroidered within it.

The shot struck Leo hard in the chest, sending him back against a concrete wall. He was surprised to see that it didn't hurt as much. In fact, nothing hurt much at all. There _was_ a slight stinging sensation that was passing throughout his body, like it had just suddenly fallen asleep. He couldn't move. His body was numb all over.

&&&&&

Before Stockman could take off, Raph dug his sais up into his robotic leg, not far from where Leo had stabbed him with his katanas. Casey hit him with his golf club in the stomach area and Donny jumped up, attacking Stockman's arms with his bo staff.

Michaelangelo hit the android's lower legs, trying desperately to get around him and to his older brother, who laid motionless by the wall. The last time, which had also been the first time, that Mikey had thought of Leo dying was when he'd been ambushed by the Foot. He couldn't bare it then, and he wasn't taking it well now.

The orange-clad turtle loved his brothers. He'd looked up to them ever since he could remember. Everything he'd ever learned, that wasn't related to Ninjitsu and basic education, had been from them.

But stupid Stockman wouldn't budge. Mike groaned, as the scientist laughed, "You incompetent, meddlesome reptiles have no chance defeating _the_ Baxter Stockman! I am, as always, one step ahead of you!"

_Think, Mikey, think! _How the shell was he supposed to get to Leo?

Then, out of nowhere, a white dot ran out and towards Leo's still form.

Maybe he wouldn't have to…

&&&&&

This was one of the worst situations Leo could recall ever being in out of his entire life. His brothers were fighting Baxter Stockman, who he wouldn't mind killing right now, and he couldn't help them. It really sucked to be paralyzed.

He had gotten some feeling back in his head and neck, not that it felt good. His vision was slightly blurry, and his hearing echoed like a drum. Leo just hoped that the rest of the shot's effects would wear off quickly, if at all.

That was when a small, round face appeared in his vision. It was a girl; she looked so familiar…

Of course! The ninja saw the soot that spotted her face and realized that she was one of the orphans he'd rescued.

The girl's piercing green eyes looked him over carefully. She checked the battle going on, making sure she hadn't been noticed by the robotic man fighting his brothers, then looked back at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a low voice, trying not to be heard.

Leo sighed, though it hurt. "I'll be all right. You should be getting out of here, you could get hurt." Talking hurt more.

She put on a frown. "Well you're already hurt, so I'm more concerned about you. Besides, those other turtles and that guy with the golf bag are fighting. You don't seem too worried about them."

"I'm much more concerned than you think. Those 'other turtles' are my brothers. Honestly, I'd be helping them now, but I can't move."

She bit her lip. "At least let me help you, you helped me! And my mom was a doctor. I know a few things."

"No…" he bit his tongue as a sharp pain was sent through his stomach. Leonardo let it pass, then continued, breathing harder. "I'll be fine in a few minutes. But you need to get out of here!"

The girl folded her arms, wearing a cross between a smirk and a frown on her face. It looked quite funny on her; she looked no older than ten. "Well, seeing as you're paralyzed, I don't think you have much of a choice."

She bent down, her dark hair tickling Leo's face. Her hands felt against his neck, moving down to his shoulders, then plastron. "Uh," she looked at him sheepishly, "do you think your anatomy is fairly close to humans?"

Leo couldn't help but smile. "Should be… but you'd have to ask Donny."

There was that smirk/frown again. She looked back to the fight, then continued to examine him. "I promise that I will."

Completing the job at the best of her abilities, she sighed and bit her lip again. "I… think it's only temporary. I sure hope so. You're a nice guy."

An explosion sounded. Leo turned his head, wincing at the pain that shot through it. Stockman was using some sort of missiles now. When he looked back up at the girl, her eyes were wide.

"Do you think you're brothers can stop him?" she questioned, never breaking her gaze from the action before her.

"We've beat him a few times-"

"Good. Now I'm gonna get you out of here."

"_You're_ the one who should be getting out of here!"

"Well I'm gonna help ya, like it or not." She grinned, putting her wrists under his arms. She let out a breath as she realized how heavy he was before pulling him up to her elbows. Leo was just happy that she wasn't carrying someone else. Leo was the lightest out of his brothers. He didn't think she could've lifted Mikey. Potato chips, ice cream, and pizza could do a lot to a turtle.

The orphan had just gotten him to the end of the back part of the wall when one of Stockman's missiles hit their last position. The blast flipped her over Leo's body and she quickly turned her back to it.

When it was clear, she looked back, then grinned at the blue-clad turtle. "_Now_ aren't you glad that I helped you?"

Leo wiggled his fingers, relieved that he could. Some feeling had returned to his body and he found that if he tried extremely hard, he could move all of his body parts. "Yes, thanks. Now can you please go? You're gonna get hurt if you stick around."

"Please! What could happen?" She moved her black hair out of her face, only to have it yanked and pulled up by a man whose arm was in an awkward direction. He was holding a police gun.

The Purple Dragon who'd led the jewelry heist.

The man grinned. "We have some unfinished business, freak. Not only did you break my favorite gun, you just happened to shatter my favorite arm." He indicated his broken arm, trying to cover the obvious pain he must be in.

Leo's body protested, but complied, as he sat up. "Put her down! She doesn't have anything to do with this."

The thug looked at her, before cocking the stolen gun. "Now she does." His smile was worse than Stockman's.

But the smile quickly turned into a grimace as a small foot was jabbed into his groin. The girl's feet kicked the air, trying to get down from where she hung in the man's grasp. "Let me go, you stupid jerk!"

The thug laughed, directing his voice to Leo. "Now isn't that cute! The little brat actually thinks she has a chance against me!" Then he spoke to the girl. "All right, girlie. I'll let you go." He dropped her to the pavement, laughing again. "Such tiny words from a five-year-old have defeated me!" He laughed some more.

However, the girl stood up with clenched teeth. "I'm twelve, thank you very much!" Seconds later though, her mouth twisted back into that smirk/frown again. "So you want _big _words, huh? Well how about you get the hell away from us, you impudent, pugnacious asshole."

Leo tried to keep quiet, but he couldn't help snickering under his breath. She was such a bright, but aggressive little thing.

He composed himself. That could very well get her into a world of trouble someday. Like today.

The thug scowled, which only fed her proud smile. "Oh," she quipped, "are those words _too _big for our pea-brained outlaw here?"

"That's it, you little bitch." The police gun locked on her head.

Next thing the Purple Dragon knew, a sword had sliced through his weapon and to his liver while a sai was plunged into his neck. Then he knew nothing, and his body fell to the ground.

The girl noticed the red-clad turtle before she turned to see Leo barely standing on his own. He gasped; he had literally had to force himself to get into this position and now was starting to regret it, since Raph had been there to help. The action had awakened the rest of the senses in his body, and they weren't all that good now.

In a flash, Don had moved in to support his brother before he fell. Casey stood over the dead Purple Dragon, a mix of disgust and pleasure on his face. He kicked the body, making sure he was dead. "Well, uh, that's what you get for breaking my bat!" The attempt to lighten the mood hadn't worked all that well, but it was something.

Leo watched as five pairs of eyes watched him. "So, did Stockman get away?"

Mikey grinned, though Leo didn't miss the concern that still shone in his younger brother's eyes. "Yeah, that stupid guy still can't die even after he's just a brain in a jar!" he thought over his words. "…in a really big robot."

The girl wrinkled her nose. "A brain? Ewww…"

Don looked at her, partly out of curiosity and partly out of, what Leo assumed, an attempt to make his elder brother feel better. "So, who are you?"

Mikey, slow as usual, answered, "Duh, Donny! She's one of the orphans! Hey, didn't we tell you to go with the others?"

His comment was responded with a slap to the back of the head from Raph. Don glared at Mike. "Mikey, I knew that! But I was trying to be nice! She _did_ help Leo."

Mikey stuck out his tongue. "I knew that, too!"

Casey walked up to the girl, removing his hockey mask. "Weirded out?"

She smiled meekly. "Just a little. It's not every day that I see a group of giant turtles."

The vigilante laughed. "Don't worry, you'll get over it."

She beamed. "Already am. Hello, I'm Silhouette Cole."

Leo watched as Silhouette was introduced one-by-one to his brothers and Casey. After some small conversation, of which he said little in, he backed away slightly. To his relief, he could stand on his own now, moving as freely as he pleased. But he couldn't help feeling like he was being watched.

Leo turned his attention to Raph, whose eyes were piercing through him. He didn't have to ask to know what those eyes were asking. _What the hell is wrong with you?_

The blue-clad turtle lowered his head. If he knew the answer, he would've said it already.

But Raph's eyes weren't the only things scrutinizing him. He knew something else, or someone else, was out there watching him.

Watching him from the outside but looking deep within. Knowing what _he_ was feeling, but wondering why.

&&&&&

Yes! Another chapter! Since, I feel really bad about it coming so late, I'm gonna go ahead and get started on Chapter 5 tonight!

So, how was it? What did ya think about Silhouette? I think that's such a pretty name. I know this chapter didn't give away any major hints to the dreams Leo's been having, but Chapter 6 will!

Yes, I already have Chapter 6 planned out! Well, a little anyways. That goes for Chapter 5, too. Oh, I hope you stay tuned for it. I think you guys will really like it!

'Til then, I remain Pi90katana! Well, I never was anybody else… And I'm not planning on being anyone else afterwards…

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, I have updated!

Well, make way for a new member of my family! My little sister was born this Friday! Yay! She's so cute!

Did anyone see the new episode this Saturday? I am _so _glad that it was an _alternate_ reality future! (cries) Everybody died! It was a good episode, but why'd they have to die?

Okay, enough of the blubber hour.

Disclaimer: I _could _tell you that I own the TMNT, but you wouldn't believe me, would you?

&&&&&

"_Wow_." Silhouette circled in place, looking slowly at each detail of the lair. "This is so cool! I didn't know they made homes in the sewers! Anybody else live here?"

Donny laughed softly. "Well, Leatherhead lives a little bit farther away, but other than that, no."

"Leatherhead?"

Mikey came up from behind her. "He's a friend of ours. A giant crocodile."

Silhouette threw herself on the couch. "Great. Now I know four mutant turtles, a rat, and a crocodile. Plus, I'm sitting in a sewer! I had no idea I was gonna be _here_ when I woke up this morning to a bowl of soggy cereal."

Casey had called someone not to long after they'd left the remains of the orphanage. The little girl turned her head, watching as Raph and Leo explained the day's events. She smiled and waved at Leo when he looked her way. He returned the smile before turning back to the conversation.

"So," the little girl drew back to the turtles in front of her, pointing to each one, "You're Mikey, and you're Don?"

They nodded.

"Good. I gotta get you're names down. And," she turned back around, "that's Raph, and that's Leo?"

Donny nodded again. "Right."

"Okay. Now, what do you call the rat?"

"That's Master Splinter." Said Mikey.

Casey walked over to them. "So what're we talkin' about?"

Sitting on the arm of the couch, Don explained, "Silhouette was just making sure she knew our names."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure mine was the easiest to remember."

The guys rolled their eyes.

Casey just shrugged. "Any how, April'll be comin' in a few. She wanted to make a quick stop somewheres."

The orphan tilted her head. "Who's April?"

Mikey laughed, "April? She's a friend of ours. _And _Casey's girlfriend!"

The vigilante turned red with embarrassment while they all laughed. "She is not!"

This time, Donny joined in, jabbing Silhouette's side with his elbow. "No, April's not his girlfriend… Casey only wishes she was!"

"Aw, now that's it!" With that, Casey jumped on the two turtles and they began to wrestle on the floor.

Silhouette laughed on the couch, clutching her stomach. She'd never really had so much fun before. Although she couldn't remember a time when she'd ever really been alone, she'd never had any real friends; never had any basic social memories to look back on.

But these guys were nice. A lot better than some of the kids at the orphanage. They were funny, smart, well, except for Casey, and good people. Even if they weren't _people_.

Soon, Raph came along to join in the wrestling on the floor with the rest of them. Leo just chose to sit in the couch besides Silhouette, which was fine by her. She liked Leo. She could already tell that he was a great guy. But something felt kinda weird about him, like he wasn't himself, even though Sil couldn't tell, since she didn't know him well.

Then, behind the couch, she heard the rat, Splinter, clear his throat. To his side, a pretty young woman with red hair stood, holding a brown bag.

Splinter smiled at his sons. "I believe that is enough rough-housing for the day. Now, Miss Cole," Silhouette beamed at being acknowledged so formally, "this is Ms. O ' Neil. I am sure you will enjoy her acquaintance."

Immediately, Silhouette got up to shake the hand that April offered. Her mom had always taught her to be polite.

"So you're April?"

The red-head nodded. "And you must be Silhouette."

"Yep, that's me."

Mikey was up in a flash at April's side, trying to peer into the bag she'd brought. "Hey, what's in there, April? Did you bring me a present?"

April quickly moved the bag to her other side, protecting it from the orange-clad turtle. "No, Mike. These are just some things I picked up for Silhouette." She reached into the bag, pulling out two shirts and two pairs of jeans. "I didn't know you're size… Casey said you were twelve, though. These might be a little big," she handed them to the girl, "but that'll just give you time to grow into them."

Sil took the clothes in awe, looking over every thread. "You got me _clothes_?"

"Well, I figured you might need some after the fire-"

"You actually got me clothes?" She noticed the price tags still hanging from the material. "You _bought _me clothes?" Then she peered closer, examining the price. "_And _you paid good money for them, too!"

April smiled. "It was nothing, really."

Silhouette looked up in gratitude. "This ain't nothing! My whole life, I've always worn hand-me-downs! Even when I was living with my mom!"

April placed a hand on her shoulder, extremely happy that the girl liked the present so much. "Well, why don't you go and try them on?"

"Okay!" With that, Sil ran at high speed towards the bathroom to change.

She had just finished with the jeans and was starting to put on a light brown t-shirt when she heard voices coming from the living room.

It didn't take long for her to realize that they were talking about Leonardo. At first, it was just a few concerned questions. Then she heard shouting.

Raph. His voice was the easiest to sort out among the group, whereas Leo hardly said a word.

The more temperamental of the bunch was at it, but she could only make out pieces of the conversation. "…don't sleep…actin' like a total nutcase…Stockman…wrong with you!"

The more Silhouette listened, the more confused she got. But now she knew one thing for certain, there _was _something wrong with Leo. At least, his family though so.

And if they were right, then maybe she could help.

&&&&&

A small crack in the floor had suddenly become interesting to Leonardo when this conversation had started. What was the big deal with his well-being all of a sudden?

Raph was yelling again. He'd already made it known to the entire room that Leo wasn't sleeping good or thinking right. He'd explained how out of control he'd been during the fight with Stockman; how he'd had the chance to beat him but had almost gotten killed instead. He also didn't forget to let out the fight with the Purple Dragons.

Leo couldn't take it anymore. What right did Raph have to judge him? He didn't hear those kids. He didn't wake up three times a night from the same dream!

Leo stood up. "SHUT. UP."

All went quiet. No one could remember a time when Leonardo had said those two words in the same sentence.

Raphael was the first to recover. "Leo, you better-"

"I said shut up, Raph! You have no idea what's going on-"

"So there is something?" Raph shouted.

_Damn_. Leo had just gotten himself trapped by his own words. And Raph knew it, too. Anyone could tell from the grin on his face.

He clenched his teeth.

Then, a small figure came slowly into the room. Leo lowered his head. Silhouette must've heard them.

The twelve-year-old looked nice in her new clothes, although the jeans were a bit long. They weren't smeared in soot like the old ones.

Silhouette clasped her hands, twiddling her fingers. "Is everything okay?"

April quickly went over to her, trying to cover things up. "Oh, yeah. Everything's fine! Oh, you look so great in you're new outfit! Does it fit okay?"

She nodded. "Uh-huh. It's good."

The red-head smiled. "Uh, great. Um… Casey! What do you think?"

"Huh?"

"Doesn't Sil look lovely in her clothes?" April asked, trying to hint to him what she meant.

"Um, yeah! Ya look… really good. Like a… really…good-looking person!" Casey finished with a broad smile, hiding the fact that he was totally clueless.

The rest of the group went on telling Silhouette how nice her clothes are. After Leo had done so, he happened to catch a glare from Raph that said: _We aren't through talkin' yet._

Leo didn't respond.

Two hours later, he was sitting on the floor, staring at that crack again, while everyone else was having fun in the center of the living room.

Raph had just beaten Casey in an arm-wrestling match. Casey flexed his hand while Raph spoke, "Anytime ya wanna get whooped again, Case, just come see me. All right, next victim!" he laughed, "As if any of ya want to!"

Silhouette folded her arms. "I bet I can beat you!"

Raph laughed again, then put on a tough-guy look. "Bet not."

"Ya wanna see?"

"Be my guest!"

"Okay, then!" She moved to Casey's spot, placing her arm on the table. Mikey got in between, playing referee.

"Ready! Set! Go!"

Boom. Sil's hand went down. "No fair! I wasn't ready!"

Smirking, Raph said, "Sorry, but that's how the game goes."

She took a quick look at Mikey, who grinned, then turned back to her red-clad opponent, also grinning. "Betcha five bucks I win this time!"

Raph placed his arm back on the table. "You're on."

Mike started the game again. This time, Raph played along, doing nothing as the little girl tried with all her strength to budge him. "C'mon, Sil! You can do better than that! You still have to beat me, ya know."

"I…know." She glanced up at Mikey. "Now's a good time as any."

In the next instant, Mike had added his hand to Sil's, pushing Raph's to the table.

Silhouette smiled, sticking her hand out, palm open. "Five bucks, please."

"What!" Raph looked at his hand on the table. "Hey, that was cheatin'!"

"Un-uh! I said I would beat you. I never said Mike would help me! And I _was _playing against you. Mikey just backed me up."

"No way! It don't work like that!"

Donny stepped in, holding a remote like a microphone. "Well, what do the refs have to say about this?"

He held the remote out to Mikey, who took it proudly. "Well, Donny, Sil had some great techniques going for her. I'm gonna call it good."

Raph gritted his teeth. "Now he don't count!"

Don took the 'microphone' back. "Then it's a good thing we have another ref here. Casey, what do you have to say?"

Casey took the remote with a malicious glint in his eye. "I never did see Raph take her down. It seemed that she was doing really good up against him. I think that Mike was just hurrying the game up."

"There you have it!" Don took the remote back. "Everyone agrees that Silhouette Cole has just beaten Raphael for a grand prize of five dollars!"

Silhouette smiled sweetly. "Fork it up, tough guy."

Raph growled, but kept his temper down. He stood up, walking off to his room. "I'll be right back."

The orphan smiled proudly, turning back to the guys. "Thanks."

Mikey sat down. "No problem-o, Sil. I enjoy ticking off Raph on a regular basis."

Sil laughed, then bounced over to where Leo was sitting. She put herself right in front of him. "Hi, Leo! Did you see me beat Raph?"

Leo looked up at her. "Um, yeah. Good job."

She cocked her head to one side. "I bet you could beat him without any help!"

The blue-clad turtle forced a grin. "That's okay. I already had a fight twice with Raph today. It's not a good idea to tick him off too many times in one day, if at all."

Although her black hair had gotten in her face again, Leo could see a small hint of disappointment in her eyes. "You don't have to fight Raph. You could go against Casey or Mikey…"

Leo shook his head. "I-I don't really feel up to it right now."

"All right…" she lowered her head, "Well, I'd like to thank you for saving me today. Twice. If it weren't for you and your brothers, I'd either be a piece of charred flesh under a busted building, or in a forensics lab. Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Then, Splinter walked into the room with April. The woman stepped forward, slightly blushing. "Hey, Casey, I'm heading home now. Would you like a ride?"

The vigilante leapt to his feet, then tried to act cool. "Um, sure. I mean, if you want to."

Mike leaned in to talk to Sil. "See?" he whispered, "What'd we tell you?"

She laughed. Raph came in behind Splinter. "See ya, Case. Bye, April." He walked up to Sil, eventually deciding to hand over the five dollars.

April waited for Casey to get beside her before waving. "Bye, guys."

When they were gone, Splinter walked over to his sons and Silhouette. "I shall be going to bed now." He looked Leonardo over carefully before turning back to the rest. "I would suggest that you do the same, my sons."

The intention of his words was not lost on anybody. And Leo hated it.

The rat turned to Sil. "Now, Miss Cole. You will be staying here for the night. I will have one of my sons loan you their room for that time."

Sil squirmed. "Do I have to?"

Don stood up, stretching. "Well, there is the couch, but beds are a lot more comfortable-"

"No," she folded her hands in her lap, "that's not what I meant. I've-I've never really been alone once in my life, and I'm kinda afraid of spending the night in solitaire. I… know I'm a girl, but I could sleep on an entirely opposite wall. But please, I don't want to be alone."

They exchanged glances. Leo saw Raph tapping his fingers against his side. He was just waiting for the moment when he could talk to Leo…

"She can share my room." Leo looked up at his Sensei. In the next second, he wished he hadn't. If Sil stayed there, she might find out about his dreams.

But when he saw how happy the girl looked, he knew he couldn't change his mind. Maybe it'd turn out okay. Besides, it would keep Raph from saying anything for a little bit. He found his voice again. "There's lots of space in my room, anyways."

Master Splinter smiled. "Very well. You may show Miss Cole to your room, Leonardo. Good night, my sons."

They all said good night and then Leo led Silhouette upstairs. But not without missing a stern look from Raph.

&&&&&

Ninety minutes later, Leo was debating whether or not he should go downstairs to retrieve the katanas he knew he'd left down there. It was a little over half past eleven: he was almost positive that all of his brothers would be in bed by now. He'd heard Don and Mikey go to bed earlier.

Silhouette was sleeping peacefully on Leo's bed. He'd decided to sleep on the floor, that is, if he got any sleep.

Finally, the young ninja left the safety of his room to venture downstairs.

He searched the dojo silently in the dark. His thoughts were so jumbled that he couldn't really think about finding his twin katanas.

What did Stockman mean? What was he doing to these kids? What did this all have to do with him?

Leo sighed. _How much longer can I keep this from the guys? _He cocked his head, feeling a smooth, metal blade beneath his finger tips. It was funny. Raph hadn't come after him after Leo had taken Sil upstairs. It wasn't like his brother to just give up-

The sensation of light being poured into the dojo blinded him for a second. When his vision cleared, he saw none other than Raphael leaning against a wall, breaking him down with that stare of his.

_Stupid. _How could he have been so oblivious to what his sixth sense would've picked up on in seconds? He needed sleep…

"So," Raph stepped forward, "are ya gonna just stand there all day or do I have to give ya the third degree?"

Leonardo sheathed his katanas. "You can question me all you want, Raph. Doesn't mean I'll give you anything."

The red-clad turtle's fists clenched. "Why can't ya just tell us what's goin on, bro? What do you have to hide?"

That was actually a very good question. Leo blinked. He didn't know.

Suddenly, he shivered. Leo felt that eerie feeling again. Something was watching him, he could swear. Now he was starting to get fed up. Why couldn't everyone just leave him alone?

"Raph, go away."

"No! I ain't leavin' 'til you tell me what's eatin' ya!"

"It's nothing-"

"Bullshit! You're a horrible liar, Leo, and I'm tired of taking your crap!"

The blue-clad turtle didn't even know that he'd drawn his swords; wasn't even aware of the fact that he was attacking his brother again. For the second time in one day, the voice of sanity had left him, but was trying desperately to win him back. _Don't! Pull yourself together, Leo!_

Before he could heed it's advice, Raph had pulled his arms behind his back, causing him to drop his swords. Apparently he'd been expecting that. _Bravo, Raphael. You actually thought this through._

Raph held him tight, pressing the left side of Leo's face into the wall. "And what's with these bursts of anger all of a sudden? That ain't you, that's what I do! And don't you dare say you're fine! Everybody can see you ain't and if _you_ can't, you're bloody blind."

"This doesn't concern you, Raph!"

"C'mon, Leo! Give us a chance! I might be able to help."

"No one can help me now." Leo was surprised by his own words. He tried not to believe them, but he couldn't. There was too much truth in them.

Raph's grip loosened a bit, but still held firm. "What're ya talkin' about, bro?"

Leo didn't know. And that was starting to scare him. "Nothing."

"For the last time, it's not nothing! Leo, I know ya well enough to see that somethin' is wrong with ya!"

Sanity left the soul of Leonardo again. His words came out, for the first time, in pure emotion. He laughed. "You don't know anything about me."

Before Raph could speak again, Leo intervened. "Did you know that I used to sneak into your guys' rooms just to make sure you were alive? Did you know I was afraid of heights? Did you know that used to practice Ninjitsu when I was sick just to be an example to you three?"

"No." The word was said in surprise.

"Did you know I tried to runaway _twice _when we were kids?"

A shocked expression was Raphael's answer. Leo didn't even have to see it to know it was there.

"What's my favorite food, Raph? What's my breaking point?"

Raph didn't have time to answer.

"Do you even know that I wait _forever _sometimes, just for it to rain, so I can go and sit on an abandoned rooftop that overlooks the city? Do you know why?"

His brother gulped. "Leo, I-I didn't know..." his voice became quieter, "any of that."

Leo turned his head, resting his forehead on the cool stone. His sanity rejoined him, but it brought a hitchhiker. Leo winced as seventy-seven screams echoed through his mind.

This was new. He'd never heard them before without being unconscious. He stopped. That would be coming any minute now. He had to get away from Raph before he found out! This was a private matter.

Leo hadn't even heard his brother speaking. When he realized it though, he was surprised to find it so soft. It made him wish he'd listened. All he caught was, "Leo, you should tell one of us what's goin' on. I'm sorry we don't know ya as well as we thought, but we can, if ya let us. I know you're in some nasty situation now." He let him go. "I'm gonna cut you a break tonight, but I want you to tell us soon."

With that, Raph left the room, hitting the punching bag on his way out.

Leonardo stood very still. He felt horrible, physically and mentally. He didn't have the right to yell at Raph like that, but, then again, Raph didn't have the right to poke into Leo's life like he'd done. Especially when he knew nothing about it.

But that was his own fault, too. Leo had closed himself off from his brothers in his attempt to be the responsible one.

He shook his head slowly as a bad case of nausea swept over him. Raph would be in his room by now; it was safe to go back up.

If he could make it that far.

As he climbed the steps, darkness began to eat at his vision. Then, he felt cold. It was like he had been thrown into a blizzard. Leo shook, still trying to get into his room, but doubting that he'd make it.

He was right, Leo had just about made it to the doorway when he lost all feeling. Again, he was paralyzed, but now in a world where children screamed for reasons he couldn't determine.

But, before his body went numb, he had the slightest perception that two little hands were guiding his body.

&&&&&

Okay, another chapter done! Whew! That took so much time! At the moment, I'm actually typing in super stealth mode. See, it's _really _late now. Just a bit past midnight. But if my stepdad catches me, I'm toast! But no worries! By the time you read this, I should be fine. I can only update at school.

Now, I'm going to do one more chapter of Dead of Night before I take a little break to perfect Chapter 3 of Suicide for you. That story is, by far, my most acclaimed fic yet!

Didn't I promise one of you that there'd be some confrontations between Leo and Raph? I hope I didn't disappoint.

Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Figures. The moment reviewers _don't _ask for a quick update, I've got one. Oh well.

Howdy, people! What's up? (dorky humor emerges as usual) The ceiling! (cringes) When will I stop with the corny jokes?

(taps fingers) Well, I don't got any more comments. Itn't that a surprise?

You know the drill!

Wow. This chapter got the most reviews than ever before! That's a new record! Of course, Suicide got _seventeen _for its second chapter! But I shouldn't compare them. That's favoritism, and I love both of my babies.

Disclaimer: Guys, I don't even own a DVD player. Can you honestly think I own a supremely-ultra-mega-awesome cartoon show? In Laymen's Terms: I don't own the TMNT!

&&&&&

Silhouette collapsed to the floor, arms sore. It had taken every fiber of her being to get Leo back into his room.

It was too weird. She, always a light sleeper, had woken up to the sound of Raph and Leo fighting again. The little girl had sat by the doorway, eavesdropping on the conversation. She knew that was rude, but she'd been getting curious as to what was going on with the blue-clad turtle.

But, then, Sil heard Leo say a few things that were obviously shocking for his character. Seconds later, the feud was over. She had heard Raph come up to his room and waited for Leo.

Five minutes passed, and he never came.

Finally, she heard him coming. Feeling a little daring, she had peeked out, only to see him gripping the stair rail so hard that his knuckles had turned white. Leo was also walking very slowly, as if searching for each handhold. It was like he was blind.

But that wasn't the thing that caught her attention. For a minute, at one point, he almost looked transparent. Sil could've sworn that she had seen right through him.

That was when she had come out of her hiding spot. She had gone up to Leo, who was on the verge of keeling over, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Leo?" she had whispered. "Leo, are you okay?"

He never answered her.

"C'mon, Leo. It'll be all right. What's going on?"

Nothing. Eventually, though, she did get a response. Even if it wasn't good. In an instant, the turtle's body temperature had dropped.

Quickly, Silhouette had tucked her shoulder under his arm, extremely grateful that he hadn't collapsed yet. She wouldn't have been able to budge him an inch if he had.

The orphan had let out a breath under his weight. "Okay, Leo. I'm gonna need you to move."

He gasped for breath. Silhouette put her other hand against his neck, taking his pulse. She was almost positive that it had slowed; though she couldn't be sure.

"Please, Leo. I need your help." She had begged quietly.

She didn't think he had ever heard her, but, somehow, he seemed to have forced himself to move. It didn't last long. Just before they'd gotten to the room, Leo had lost consciousness. Sil had to drag him in there.

The turtle mumbled something in his sleep, drawing Sil's attention back to him. She crawled back to where his body lay still. If it was possible, she thought he'd gotten colder.

Sil sat on her knees by Leo, moving her hair back nervously. _What am I going to do?_ She looked him over hurriedly. _Let's see… of course! Check his breathing and pulse! _

The youth lay her head only centimeters from his chest. His breathing was fairly normal, but it _was _a little on the slow side. She raised her head and put two fingers to his neck, checking his pulse again. That came slow, very slow. Silhouette had never been to medical school, but she was fairly certain that one beat every five seconds wasn't good.

Her hair got in her face again. God, that was annoying! She ignored it as she went to his bed and grabbed all the blankets she could find.

When she came back, she noticed water pooling around Leo's knees, feet, and sides, as if he was sitting in his own private pool that was blocked off from gravity's command.

She had to get his bothers. This was too weird. She couldn't handle it. Sil got up, running to the door. But before she could get out, Leo woke up.

Immediately, the water around him splashed to the ground. It smelt like blood, blood mixed with rainwater.

&&&&&

They never stopped screaming. Even when he woke up, they're cries echoed for a little while.

Leo moaned as the bottomless pit of darkness from his nightmares transformed into the familiar surroundings of his room.

He was cold. Why was he always so cold? As he sat up, with much strained effort, a drop of water made a splashing sound, its collision with a small pool of water beneath him.

Leo blinked. When he had woken up the first time last night, after Don had found him, he'd been wet also. The ninja was beginning to think this was not a coincidence.

He stuck a finger in the water and brought it to his nose. It smelt a _lot _like the water in his dreams…

A thought came rushing back to him like a boomerang. His room. How'd he gotten to his room? Unless he was sleepwalking, that was impossible.

Silhouette stared at him from the doorway. "Are you okay?"

Leo just nodded. She _had_ to have seen something.

The girl walked to him and sat cross-legged in front of him. "Are you _sure_?" She put her hand against his skin, then talked to herself, "You were so cold…"

"I'm fine, Sil."

The fire of character that she so often wore ignited in her eyes once more. "That's a lie, and I think you know it. I heard your brothers talking about you. They know something's wrong with you and so do I. Why don't you just tell them?"

Leo sighed. "My brothers don't know me as well as they may think, Sil. Heck, I don't even know me as much as I should." He cocked his head. "How are _you_ supposed to know?"

"By what I saw just now. That was too weird-"

"Wait a minute." The wheels turned in the turtle's head. What if these dreams were having effects on his body? He knew that _something _must be going on in his head, otherwise Stockman wouldn't be so interested in him. But what about his body? Maybe there was some clue… Leo looked closely at Silhouette, who was watching him carefully. "What did you see?"

Sil looked down, shrugging her shoulders. "I saw…" She stopped, then looked up at him with a mischievous grin on her face.

_Uh oh. _Leo hadn't known this girl for long, but he'd come to the conclusion that when she wore a look like that, she was planning something.

Sure enough, Sil opened her mouth to reveal her brilliant idea. "How about this? I'll tell _you _what I know if you tell _me _what's going on."

Leo shook his head. "There isn't anything going on to talk about."

"Okay, then. I guess that means that the _really _weird stuff that happened while you were out isn't that important." She stood up and walked to his bed. "Night."

Leo sighed. When he turned to look at the young girl, she was watching him with a smirk of victory. He gestured back to where she had sat. "Sit down."

She smiled and moved back. "Ready when you are."

"All right," the blue-clad turtle gave a nervous look, "three weeks ago, I started having these nightmares…"

&&&&&

Leo finished. He's told Silhouette everything he'd known about his dreams, feeling oddly guilty about doing so. After she told him about his transparency, drop of body temperature, and other things, they sat in silence.

"So," Sil started, hugging herself, since it'd become colder, "what're ya gonna do about it?"

"I don't know."

"You don't have a plan? You could talk to Stockman-"

"No, I can't. He has the upper hand now. I have to wait for him to make his move."

"But if you do that, you may never find out why they scream."

"Don't you think I know that?" Leo snapped. His expression softened. "Sorry. I'm just… I don't know."

Sil inched closer. "That's okay." She put on a thoughtful expression. "Have you tried looking for clues in your dreams?"

"I can't _look _for anything in my dreams."

"Have you even tried? Have you gone on a search or anything?"

"No. I'm… I'm almost afraid to."

The little girl gave him a sympathetic look. "Why?"

Leo sighed. "There's several reasons. What if I see what's happening to them, and I _still _can't help them? What if I can't find them? For all I know, the second I get up and walk around, I fall off the face of the earth. I know that's a stretch, but I heard that you _can _die in your dreams."

"Well," she grabbed his hand; "you can't fall if someone's holding on to you."

He smiled at her thoughts. Sometimes, he could swear little kids had the purest ideas. "I don't think it-" He broke off, gasping as the screams came back. They were faster.

He felt Silhouette's grip tighten on his hand. "Leo? What's going on?"

"…screams…" Was all he could mutter before fading back into the world of the children who cried forever in a dark hell-hole.

&&&&&

Leo opened his eyes to blackness. The water had risen higher since his last dream. Standing, it was up to his knees. The turtle looked around, and as always, didn't see anything.

He was about to sit down in the water when he heard the sound of Silhouette shrieking to his physical body.

"Leo? Leo! What's going on? Oh, please, Leo! Please wake up!"

For the first time in these nightmares, he'd heard a voice that wasn't screaming. "Sil?" He prayed for her to answer.

"Leo! You can hear me! What's happening? Oh, God, Leo, I'm scared-"

"Why? What's going on?"

Her voice paused. There was a grunt. "I-I can't move my hand. I can't get it off of you. And," another pause, "I can't move you either. You're like an ice cube, too. Oh man, it's worse than last time."

An idea came to the ninja. "Can you see what I'm seeing?"

"No. Why?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering." A high-pitched scream blasted through his thoughts. Leo covered his ears.

Outside, he heard a startled cry from Silhouette. After she recovered, she called out, "Um, Leo? Do you think you can let go of me?"

He tried. He really did. But, somehow, he'd lost control of his body. "I'm sorry, Sil."

She sighed. "That's okay." He could almost see the brightness come into her face. "Hey! Now you can look for clues!"

Leo groaned. "I told you-"

"Aw, c'mon! What would you rather do: Listen to screams or find out the answer to your questions?"

"Who said there are any answers here?" He shook his head, knowing he'd already lost the battle. Besides, he knew there could be something to find. "Okay. I'll look." He stood up and walked.

The farther he got, the colder he became. The temperature seemed to drop several degrees for every inch. Leonardo had only been gone from his usual position foe ten seconds when he came to a wall.

"Sil?" he asked, before his teeth started to chatter. "I c-c-came to a wall."

"Well… try and follow it. Leo? Are you feeling any colder?"

"Yeah. Wh-why?"

"You're skin's starting to turn blue! Well, I think it's blue. It's kinda hard to tell when you have green skin. Go around for a little bit. I'll tell you to go back to where you were if you get worse."

"Okay."

Leo put his hand out, feeling along the wall to find his way around the chamber. It didn't take long for him to realize he was making a circle.

"Sil?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm-" He was cut off by higher screams.

"Leo?"

"I'm g-going in cir-r-circles." He let out a sigh. It was getting harder to breathe.

Leo let his shell slide down and against the wall, submersing half of himself in the water. It was so cold; he was so tired.

"Hey, Leo? Leo, are you still there? C'mon, don't give up now! You can-"

"Shhh…" he hushed her. There was something going on. The second he thought of it, all the information came rushing to him. A small handful of the children had stopped their screaming. Well, almost. Occasionally, a painful shriek would set itself loose, but most of the time they were gasping. Like when you've cried for a long time and can't breathe.

Fourteen of these children were doing this. In the midst of their panted breaths, Leo could make out a few words.

"Someone…gotta help him…" That was a girl. She was eleven. Leo blinked. How'd he known that?

A six-year-old boy. "…can't get…too far…"

Another boy, same age as the last one, spoke, "How…can we help…can't help ourselves?"

A girl aged thirteen. "…give him a clue…"

"We'll get caught!" That was a group of children.

The teenager spoke again. "Not if…up…"

A younger little girl joined their conversation. "…it hurts…"

An older boy, probably fourteen, scoffed, "…sure one of us…make it."

A few of them screamed. When they were done, there were less than before. Another teenage girl had an idea. "…can send… He'll help…different…"

"Yeah," the older boy chimed in, "…blue-turtle is smart…figure it out…"

For a moment, the voices were quiet and the other screamers came at full blast. Leo couldn't even cover his ears, he felt so weak. A part of him was saying go to sleep, but his rational self, along with Silhouette, was saying to get up. He wanted to, he really did, but mortal needs were getting the best of him this time. He began to close his eyes.

Then, a gurgling noise broke in through the noise. Leo lifted his head, even though he knew he wouldn't see anything. With newfound strength, he raised his body upright, anticipating the new presence.

Someone was here with him.

Those same gasping sounds he'd heard earlier were there again, but they were louder and made by only one person. Leo looked up, suddenly feeling he knew who this person was.

Like the information thrown at him before, the blue-clad turtle was soon able to 'see' that this was a boy, age eight. And his name was Tom.

Leo held his head in his hands. He all of sudden had a major headache.

The gasping sounds came closer, until Leo knew that Tom was clinging to the same wall he was sitting against. The boy let out a small, but muffled, cry before trying to breathe normal again

Then, he asked a question. "Are you the blue-turtle? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah…"

Silhouette's voice interrupted, "Leo, you gotta try to come out. I don't know how much longer-"

"Sil!" he called out to her. "You have t-to be quiet-t. This is impor-r-tant." Somehow, he knew this was.

Tom tried to speak. At first, it came out as a screech of anguish, but the child squashed it and tried again. "You can get him. We know you can. You can't give up now."

"I d-don't know anything. I can't help-p you, not right now."

The boy screamed in pain and fell down, grasping Leo's arm. "I can help. He made a mistake with me."

The space around him started to get warmer. It felt good to be able to make sentences without stuttering. "Mistake?"

"Uh-huh. He thought I was like them, 'cause of my clothes and bruises. He got me by his warehouse."

"Who? Stockman?"

"Yeah-" Tom's sentence was broke off by his screams. Then Leo heard that gurgle sound again, and he was gone.

And then Leo's world joined the physical plane of being.

&&&&&

Silhouette bit her lip anxiously. Leo was starting to get warmer, but she was still worried. A voice in her head told her that she should be helping, but that was pretty hard to do when her hand was glued to the turtle before her.

Why couldn't she let go? Sil tried again and was surprised to see that it worked this time. Then, Leo stirred. He opened his eyes.

Sil glared at him. ""Thanks for giving me my hand back." Her gaze turned more sympathetic. "I'm glad you're awake."

Leo just nodded, trying to breathe.

"So," she questioned, "did you find out anything?"

The ninja gulped. "Yeah. There was this boy… he said something about Stockman making a mistake with him; how he's not like the others."

"What do you think makes him different?"

Leo stared off into space. "Not sure."

Sil tilted her head, than looked down. There was a puddle beneath Leo again.

He noticed. "What do you think _this _has to do with it all?" Leo brought up a wet finger.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with that place you're at. You said it's filled with water, right?"

Wiping his hand, Leo nodded. Then he cocked his head. "What time is it?"

Silhouette growled under her breath. "You just had a _major _break through in solving these nightmares, and you want to know what _time _it is?"

"Yeah. I wanna see how much time I have left before morning." He yawned. "The nightmares never come in the morning."

As she checked his alarm clock, Sil thought over what her new friend had just said. She turned back to him. "It's three. You _never _have them in the morning? Just what times _do _you have them?"

She watched as Leo put on a thoughtful expression. Then, he finally answered her. "Never before ten at night, never after five in the morning."

"So why don't you just sleep in the morning? If I'm hearing anything from your brothers, it's that you're really irritable lately."

Leo sighed. "It doesn't work like that, Sil. These dreams literally pull me in. I've tried to fight them before, but it's not working." He looked down. "I'm not strong enough."

Sil looked at him sadly. She didn't believe what he just said. Leo was a lot stronger than he knew. It was obvious that he and his brothers were tough physically, but spiritually, Leo was as solid as a rock. And it took a lot to break a rock like that. She figured that any other person in his position would've already crumbled by now.

The orphan was about to say it, but Leo stood up. "C'mon, Sil. It's late. There's not much else we can do tonight and you need to rest."

"Not as much as you."

The blue-banded turtle gritted his teeth.

Sil broke in before he could say anything. "At least try, would ya? I know you'll probably have more nightmares tonight, but try to sleep in. Maybe you can sleep in later; maybe the nightmares only happen at the dead of night."

He put a hand to his forehead, than brought it down and gave her a small smile. "All right, I'll try. But, even if it works, I won't be able to do it all the time. My brothers and I get up early to train."

"Why don't you just tell them? They're really worried about you, Leo."

"I can't tell them. I felt bad enough telling you."

Sil crossed her arms and sat on the bed. "But don't you feel better now?"

Leo rubbed his neck. "I guess. But, we can't tell my brothers or Master Splinter."

The girl opened her mouth, but Leo beat her to it.

"_Or _Casey and April." He clarified. "For some reason, I feel like this was supposed to be a secret…"

"Well," Sil shrugged, "all secrets are told eventually! But whatever you say." Leo handed her the covers from the ground. She took one, giving him the other two, and pulled it up to her chin. "Now go to sleep!"

Leo laughed as he lowered himself to the floor. "Taking orders from a twelve-year-old. Now that's sad."

She stuck out her tongue.

&&&&&

Sil yawned as she woke up a little after eight the next morning. She turned her head to look at Leo.

He'd had two more nightmares that night, though neither were as bad as their predecessors. She hoped the blanket had helped keep him warm.

The orphan girl grinned to herself. Her idea was a success. Not to far away from her, Leonardo laid in a peaceful sleep. He had finally gotten a good rest out of the past few weeks. If only it would last.

&&&&&

Okay! Chapter 6 is done! Stick a fork in it! I hope I wasn't too confusing with my dialogue. According to some of my teachers, I need to work on that.

By the way, in case any of you were wondering, Tom isn't a very important character. I just need him to solve this puzzle I've set up. The only important and named new character is Silhouette.

(cries) Guys, I know you'll be asking for more, but I'm going to have to actually _think _before I type up the next chapter! I only have one idea for it, and that ain't enough!

But in happier cases (theatre voice) Look out for the third chapter of Suicide. Coming soon to a website near you!

Today's the beginning of Spring Break for me, so I can't guarantee that Suicide or any other new chapters by me will be up during the next week. It all depends on whether or not my Dad lets me on his computer or not. And then, I have lots of catching up to do on holding the baby! Haven't seen her for a few days! But I'll try, I promise!

Well, guys, have fun with whatever you may be doing this weekend. Enjoy quality, family time, watch good entertainment, eat a great meal, (coughs) update your stories…

See ya!


	7. Chapter 7

(gasps) I haven't updated for three weeks! I am so sorry!

But I'm back! And here is the next chapter! Hope ya think it's good.

Now, maybe I should just wait to update this for a few more weeks-

(backing away from the pitchforks that were just suddenly shoved in her face) Okay… maybe not.

(pitchforks not leaving) I was kidding, guys!

By the way, in this chapter, there'll be a piece from a news program. It'll be in italics, as will thoughts.

Now, for the story!

Disclaimer: Let's see, I own a couch- (parents shake their heads) Oh. Well, I own a TV- (parents shake heads again) I bought it a garage sale with my own three dollars! (blank looks) Fine. But it _is _mine! I own my skin- (parents say something) What do ya mean _you _own it? I don't care if you paid the doctor bills; my skin belongs to me! To make a long story short, guys, I don't think my parents would _let_ me own the TMNT, even if I _could_.

&&&&&

"What's that?"

Don lifted his head to see Silhouette standing by his side, looking at his work. She'd been here for the past three days and had quickly made it apparent that she was a very curious little person.

"Oh," he lifted up a small petry dish; "these are just some water samples from the East River."

She was wearing a thoughtful face. "What're they for?"

"Well, I was making some modifications to the sub when I found some weird bacteria in the water. It doesn't seem dangerous, but I've been taking samples from other water sources to study, just in case."

"Do any other places have the same bacteria?"

"I only have one more to check, but so far, no."

She grinned. "Cool. Can I help?"

_Uh oh._ Yes, Sil was very smart. She was also very talented in the medical field of science. But when it came to these matters, she could be as clumsy as Mikey. "Um, that's okay. I'm almost done, anyways."

"I could-"

"Hey, do I still have any gauze left?"

She blinked. "Uh, I don't know. Why?"

"Well, you never know what could happen. Just want to make sure I'm prepared."

"Oh. Okay. I'll go check." Sil turned and left.

Donny breathed easier. Sil was a great kid, but he wasn't yet sure if he was underestimating this project.

&&&&&

Sil walked by the dojo, where Leo was training alone. "Hey, Leo!"

He flinched, then turned around. "Hi, Sil. What're you doing?"

She shrugged. "Nothing. I'm bored. Don's afraid I'll break his stuff, so I don't got anything to do."

"Well, Mikey's looking for a video game partner. Have you tried him?"

Something was wrong. Sil had gotten to know Leo pretty good over the past few days so she knew when he was a little tenuous. It was probably the dreams. He'd had five last night, a new record. And they still didn't know anything about that boy.

"Leo, you eaten anything today?"

He didn't answer her right away. "No, why?"

"Raph's gonna catch on if you don't start acting normal."

Leo dropped his katanas and held his head in his hands as if it was made of glass.

"What's wrong?"

He looked at her suddenly, as if he'd forgotten she was there. "Nothing. Just a bad headache."

Sil looked at the clock. Through her hair, she could see it was only 9:30. She hoped the nightmares weren't starting earlier now. If they became unpredictable, Leo may never get a good night's sleep for a long time.

The girl turned back to him. "C'mon, Leo. Let's go. You need to relax."

He started to protest, but she grabbed his hand, dragging him with her. "C'mon!"

The ninja eventually went with her to the living room, where Mikey and Raph were finishing a video game.

"Aw!" Mikey began. Raph had just beaten him. Again. "No fair! Let's make it nine out of seventeen!"

Raph grinned and sat back. "No way, bro. Face it, I beat ya!"

"Fine." Mikey pouted. He immediately brightened up when he saw Sil and Leo walk into the room. "Hey, guys! Wanna watch a movie?"

Silhouette nodded. "Okay!" Leo remained lost in thought.

"Great! I'll just get this out of the way…" he began to unplug the video game station. The second he was done, the regular TV kicked in to a news station.

_and that's today's weather. In other news, police are still baffled by the many fires occurring in the orphanages of the big apple. There have been a total of six within the past three weeks. Local authorities are positive that this is not a coincidence. In addition to that, over sixty of these orphans have not been accounted for, which ties in to the reports of the missing homeless children. According to spectators, about twenty of the homeless ready to be emitted into foster care have also gone missing, along with a Thomas Grigsby-_

Leo's attention was immediately on the screen.

Mikey was rummaging through some videos. "Let's see, we can watch-"

"Mikey!" Leo shouted, "Be quiet! I'm trying to hear this!"

Back on the screen, the news had cut to a man, apparently the boy's father, who was explaining.

"_Tom had gone out for a little bit to buy something for me, but he never came back."_

A picture of a boy with red hair, freckles, and blue eyes appeared. The boy looked to be about eight. He had a small bruise on his chin and was wearing a dirty, blue turtle-neck.

"_After two hours, I was pretty sure he wasn't coming back."_

Sil didn't like the way this guy looked. And she could see that Leo didn't either. The broadcast switched back to the news lady.

_If you have any information about Thomas Grigsby, please call the number on your screen. And now, let's go to sports, with-_

Everyone was staring at Leo now. But he didn't notice.Back in his own little world, he just walked away.

Mikey turned to Raph. "What's with him?"

Raphael growled. "Nothing that he's tellin' us." He too left the room.

But Silhouette knew what was going on. She knew why Leo felt that broadcast was so important.

One, the number of missing children from the fires and homeless kidnappings were practically the same as the screamers from Leo's dreams. But more importantly, they both knew that that missing boy was Tom.

&&&&&

Leo walked in no direction. _Eighty-two. _That's how many children had disappeared. That was the exact number.

And Tom? Things were starting to make sense now. He had said that Stockman had thought he was like the others, who Leo now knew were taken because they would not be missed. He'd thought Tom was like them. _But why?_

Leo stopped in his tracks_. Because of the bruises. Because he looked homeless_. Baxter Stockman _had _made a mistake. One that could be the key to his downfall.

But he just needed a little more information.

&&&&&

Raph rolled his eyes. Mikey had picked some poorly made, gunslinger movie this time. And it was getting rather boring.

Between him and Donny, Sil watched wide-eyed.

Raph grinned. He couldn't help it. This was going to be too much fun…

He waited until they got to a scarier part, then hit her in the back. The little girl let out a scream.

Raph started laughing. Don and Mikey looked at him, then at Sil, who seemed on the brink of tears.

She looked pissed, too. "You jerk!"

That only made Raph laugh a little harder.

She started to turn red, and then she looked at the other two turtles. "Can't we watch something else? Something _without _guns? Your samurai movies are pretty cool."

Raph, who had by now stopped laughing, said, "Why? What's wrong with gun movies?"

"_Guns_ aren't what's bad. It's the neurotic people who use 'em that I'm afraid of."

"Ya got a point there, but when did you ever come in contact with-"

Her eyes narrowed in anger. "Did you ever hear about the shooting at the St. Lukes hospital last year?"

All three turtles shook their head.

"Of course you didn't. Only five people died. Two patients, a doctor, an intern, and the gunman himself. Guess who the doctor was?"

They didn't say anything. But their eyes showed that they knew. _Her mother._

"That's right." She said. "And what about the intern? Wouldn't it figure that he'd be my brother. I lost my only two relatives on the same day. Thanks to a neurotic man with a gun."

She had started to cry. Raph looked at her sadly, regretting that the conversation had been brought up. "Look, Sil. I'm sorry-"

Sil glared at him, hugging her knees. "Oh, just shut up."

Then she turned to Don, and cried some more.

&&&&&

Sil had gone up to bed around ten. Donny couldn't help but notice how close she had come to Leo in the past few days. They'd become good friends. The purple-clad turtle just hoped she could help him with the apparent problem he'd been having.

His eldest brother hadn't been the same for a while now.

Donny wrote a few things down on paper, checking his studies. The bacterium in the water was interesting. It almost resembled human DNA at some points, but then quickly broke down into something else.

Behind him, Don suddenly heard a clanking sound and turned to see what it was.

No one was there.

He checked the time. It was about eleven-thirty. Time for bed.

Don walked over to his worktable to organize his things. But then, he noticed something. "That's weird." He thought out loud. He thought that he'd just finished looking at all the water samples, but apparently he'd forgotten one.

Picking it up, he noticed something else. He'd forgotten to label it. Weird.

He took the petry dish, and put it under the microscope.

&&&&&

Raph was climbing the stairs to go to bed. He could see Leo's room. _Leo's still hiding something. He better tell me soon or…_

Up at the top, he could hear Leo turning on the floor. _Another nightmare?_ Raph felt tempted to go and peek. There was something wrong with his big brother. And he hated to be kept out of the loop.

The red-banded turtle was just at the doorway when a little figure appeared in front of him.

"Whatcha doin'?" Sil asked.

Raph blinked. "Nothin'. What're _you _doin' up so late?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Oh." He looked at the little girl. She seemed so sad… "Listen, Sil. I'm sorry about your mom and bro. I didn't mean to-"

She shrugged. "That's okay." They began to walk towards Raph's room. "I just miss her. Sorry I called you a jerk," she grinned, "even if it is a true statement."

Raph punched her playfully in the shoulder. "That's okay, kid." He paused. "Hey, do you know anything about how Leo's been actin'?"

They stopped at his doorway. "No. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. You two've just been bondin' a lot lately. I was just wonderin' if maybe he'd told you something."

Sil shook her head. "Sorry. Can't be of much help to ya.""

Raph nodded. "Well, okay then. Night."

She waved. "Night." Then she walked off.

In his room, Raph thought about his brother. He'd have to talk to him again, that much was certain. Leo was hiding something, he could feel it.

But he didn't feel like thinking about this tonight. So, he shifted a little in his hammock, closing his eyes. In the next second, they were open again, and Raph was sitting up.

Sil had lied to him. She did know something, he was sure of it. She had been making sure that he didn't go in to see what was happening with Leo. He knew because she had mad one mistake in her little speech.

Sil had said she had to go to the bathroom. The bathroom was downstairs.

&&&&&

Sorry that was so short! Next cahpter will be much longer, I promise!

So, pretty informative, huh? I thought you guys might want a few more clues to the story.

Okay, next chapter, we won't be seeing too much action, but the one after… (grins) will be _very _important.

Please R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone needs to go to 4kids.tv right now! Just out of curiosity, I checked that site to see where the TMNT were ranking in the favorite show thingy they're doin' right now, AND IT'S AT THE VERY BOTTOM! That ain't right! It's losing to some of the stupidest shows right now! What the # is going on!

Well, I guess _that's_ why I'm in anger management. But I'm seriously going on the net every chance I get to try and change the standings. Maybe the poll is rigged or something…

Anyways, on the brighter side, Shredder is gone! Yay! (dances around) He is gone and he ain't comin' back! However, I do believe we'll be seeing Karai again. I hope to see Dr. Chaplan again, too. I thought he was funny! I loved his 'I think it's really cool that you're really a squishy, alien blob' comment. That was great! And it's going to be interesting to see how Stockman and Bishop's partnership works out.

You guys should've seen me during that episode! I think that was one of the most graphic episodes I ever saw. I mean (sorry if I spoil the episode for anyone), they sent who-knows-how-many bolts of electricity through Master Splinter (Me: oo), they had a _very_ accurate showing of Mikey getting his knee dislocated (Me: o.o), but more importantly, Leo actually got stabbed (Me: 0.0) (Me at commercial break: "Damn commercials!")!

Did I ramble enough? Okay, here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT, but I'm trying to find a way to make the talented Eastman and Laird to consider co-ownership sometime soon.

&&&&&

Ten minutes had gone by. Sil figured that that would be good enough. Ever so quietly, she walked back to Leo's room, her feet padding softly against the ground beneath her.

She took the long way so she wouldn't have to pass Raph's room. The turtle may have fallen for her excuse the first time around, but he wasn't dumb. He'd figure out that she was hiding something sooner or later.

Unfortunately, that meant that he'd be on her case. But that was something she and Leo would have to deal with. Sil knew that Leo, as much as he wanted to, couldn't keep this from his family forever. But, because he insisted on hiding these things from them, she decided to prolong it, just a little longer.

In truth, Raphael probably would've found out about Leo's nightmares tonight if Silhouette hadn't interfered. Luckily, she'd been awake when the dreams began again and was able to distract Raph's attention away from Leo's room.

Sil walked into the room. Leo was still in the middle of a nightmare. That worried her. It seemed that every night, these dreams would get longer; each time causing even worse damage to Leo's health.

For starters, he was increasingly irritable and hypersensitive to noise, especially anything that resembled a scream. Sleeping in later was helping, but it only delayed the reactions.

It was also effecting his physical well being. Last night, his temperature had dropped so dangerously low that his heart rate dropped to only eight beats a minute. Sil had almost gotten up and told his brothers right there and then and she was still unsure why she hadn't.

The thought made her aware of the present situation. Sitting on the floor, she checked his temperature and pulse. That was hard to do when he went transparent every now and again, making it difficult to touch him, but she managed.

_No where near as bad as last night._

Leo winced. It wasn't an unusual occurrence. She didn't have to hear them to know those kids in the dreams could scream pretty loud; their voices filled with agony.

She herself had screamed like that once. When her mother and brother died, it was hard not to. Sil told Leo about them two days ago, but it wasn't anywhere near as heart wrenching as it had been tonight.

When she had told Leo, they were alone. With Raph, Mikey, and Don, she'd been in front of that gun movie.

Sniffling, Sil put her head on the floor, not bothering to climb into bed. There was something she'd left out of _both _explanations.

With that thought, she turned her head and cried.

&&&&&

_They were louder tonight. They'd been calling to him even in the day, but not because they had something to say. No, it was because their connection was getting stronger._

_Last night, Leo had tried looking around for another child, unable to find anything but a hypothermic chill to his body that could have killed him in the real world._

_A cry rose above the others. Gritting his teeth, Leo realized Stockman had found another child._

_While he was there, he tried to concentrate on something else. His mind would drift towards the puzzle Tom had laid out for him, but he could never get far in it. Every few seconds, a screamer would interrupt, and then another, and another, until he could barely remember who he was, much less anybody else._

_Then, the water would resemble blood, then turn back again. Always clinging to his body like a leech. That is, until-_

He woke up. For a few moments, he was disoriented as scenes from his room filled his vision, even when the darkness lingered.

Leo didn't know how long it took him to realize that the screams had stopped when his hearing kicked back in.

"Eww…" He could hear Sil moan next to him. With a groan, he turned, lifting his head to see her, although his muscles protested. One side of her shirt and pant legs were covered in the 'water'.

The little girl fixed him with a death glare. "I'm getting _really _tired of this stuff! Do you know how hard it is to clean up?"

Leo sighed and put his head back down against the ground. It felt too heavy to hold up. "Try sitting up to your knees in it."

Sil began wringing it out of her shirt. "Get anything?"

"No. Just a headache."

"You always have a headache."

The blue-clad turtle smiled slightly, just to reassure her. "What time is it?"

"Uh! What is it with you and the time?"

Leo said nothing, just stared at her.

"Fine." She got up to look at his alarm clock, while muttering under her breath, "You could be on your death bed and you'd still be wondering what time it was."

&&&&&

Donny shook his head when he saw what Mike had prepared for breakfast. On the orange-clad turtle's plate, there was one slice of lemon-meringue pie, a chicken leg, and a Butterfinger.

As much as he was tempted to say something, Don quickly changed his mind. Unless he told Mikey that those food items carried a deadly virus, he'd still eat them.

A voice sounded from behind him. "So how're the samples looking? Any matches?"

He turned sharply to see Silhouette. He smiled. "Well, actually, there was one-"

"From where?"

Don lifted the petry dish slowly, showing it to her before putting it with the others. Sil was just a little too eager over this science project. "I don't know. I must've forgotten to label it." 

"Oh."

Mikey was with them now. "Hey, dude!" he called cheerfully to Donny. "Want me to make you breakfast?"

The purple-banded ninja took another look at Michaelangelo's plate. "Um, no, that's okay, Mikey."

When he turned back around, Sil was gone. "Ya know," Mikey started, "she's a pretty bright kid."

Don rolled his eyes. "No, really?" he said sarcastically, turning back to his work.

Mike's eyes narrowed, but he kept his grin. "Yes, really. After all, _I'm _not the one who just let a twelve-year-old run off with _my_ little germy, scientific junk, am I?"

"What?" Don raised an eye-ridge and turned to the water samples. The new one was missing, just as quickly as it had appeared the night before.

His younger brother's grin widened. "She ain't just a smart little girl, bro, she's a master thief!"

&&&&&

Sil slid the petry dish into her pocket, being careful to see that it didn't burst open. This was too important to wait for. She had to tell Leo now. Sure, now Don would be on her case too, but that might be a good thing.

She didn't want Leo hiding this from his family.

She was about to climb the stairs to wake him up when she heard a rough voice behind her. "Goin' to the bathroom, Sil?"

Turning, she saw Raph beside her. _Great_.

Raph watched her carefully. "What do you know about Leo?"

"All that he's told me." She started to walk up the stairs, but Raph jumped over her, blocking her passage.

"So what'd he tell ya?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

Sil tried to go around him, but he wouldn't let her. "Listen, Sil. If it means somethin' to _my _brother, it means somethin' to me, so you better start talkin'. If you can handle it, I definitely can."

"Oh, yes." She spat, sarcasm dripping off her voice. "I'm gonna tell you because your _so_ much braver than I am and I'm just some pathetic little girl. It's a good thing _you're _the one interrogating me. If it had been anybody else, I would've fought to the death to protect this secret. But with you here, I guess I'll just have to spill it all. Good work, Raph."

With that, Sil, being so small, was able to crawl under his legs and began to run upstairs. She'd just gotten to the top when Raph caught up with her, keeping a firm grip on her shoulders this time.

He pushed her up against the wall, being careful not to hurt her at the same time. "Ya know what, Sil? That mouth of yours is gonna get you into some real deep shit one of these days."

"So I've been told."

"I mean it! Now I wanna know what's goin' on with Leo! Will ya just tell me already?"

Her death glare on, she smirked. "Nope."

Raph growled and leaned in closer to her. "Why is it he could tell you but not me?"

She in turn inched her face closer to Raph's. "Mainly, it's because I had something worth the information, but, I suppose it could be that he trusts me more than he'll ever trust you."

_Oops. _Everyone was right. Her mouth would get her in trouble someday. Raph's temper had reached its final straw. He pulled his arm back and formed a fist, bringing it closer to her face.

Fortunately for her, he was able to stop himself long before it made contact.

_Unfortunately_, she still screamed.

&&&&&

As much as Raph liked this kid, she could got on his nerves quicker than Mikey sometimes. But this time, she took it too far.

All he wanted to know was what was bothering Leo. Was that too much to ask?

Luckily, he got control over himself before he hit her. But then, a funny thing happened when she screamed.

Not even a second after she had shrieked, Leo was out of his room, his skin pale and eyes tired but fearful. "What's going on?"

Sil turned her head. Her eyes widened when she saw him. "Omigod. I'm so sorry, Leo. I am _so_ sorry." She moved towards him, stretching out a reassuring hand to him.

Leo didn't seem to be comforted by this. "It wasn't them." She soothed. "Just me. Everything's okay."

He looked up at Raph.

Raph had never seen so much fear in his brother's eyes.

"Raph had nothing to do with it, Leo." Sil spoke softly. "I-I just have something to show you." She looked at Raph, her eyes telling him to leave. Then she turned back to Leo. "Something important." Sil pulled on his arm, trying to get him back into his room.

He found it weird that Sil was diverting the blame away from Raph, since, just a few minutes ago, she'd been telling him how much of a idiot he was. But then his thoughts quickly drifted to what she'd just said.

_Them? What is she talkin' about? And what's she got to show 'im? _Raph was tempted to make either one of them tell him what was going on that instant, but Sil looked at him again. This time, her sparkling green eyes were _begging_ him to go.

But that probably wouldn't stop him.

As if she knew this, Sil spoke back to him, "Raph, weren't you planning on helping Donny?"

_No. I was planning on finding out what the shell you're doing. _Then it hit him. Donny was on to this too, now. Sil was trying to keep Don from asking too.

The only reason why Raph complied was because of what happened next. When she was sure Leo couldn't see her, she mouthed four words.

_I'll tell you later_.

&&&&&

Leo had to admit, sleeping in had done him some good, though it wasn't enough to really help. Even when he was getting a decent rest, his mind would drift back to the dreams, though he wasn't in them.

He had calmed down a little, but he was still uneasy. Silhouette's scream, being from a child's mouth, was very similar to the children in his nightmares.

Sil sat down on his bed, Leo deciding to take the floor. "Okay," she began, obviously excited, "what do you know so far?"

She was purposely dragging this out, but he didn't mind. Yet. "Stockman has eighty- four children in his possession right now and is performing some sort of experiments on them. One of them is a boy named Tom, whose father is abusive, which made him seem homeless."

"What about your dreams?"

"They're always in a place where I can't see anything; in a place where there's a strange type of water that follows me when I wake up."

Sil smiled. Then, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a petry dish containing that same water. "Donny was examining some bacteria in the water around the East River, trying to see if any other water source contained it. I slipped this in with his other samples when he wasn't looking." Her grin broadened. "This was the only one that matched."

Leo's thoughts were racing. This meant they could find out where Stockman was hiding. This meant he could find out why they screamed.

"I checked out how many warehouses are close to the river," she broke through his thoughts, "and there's only about three or four. And they're all really close to where Tom was taken." She took in a deep breath. "I think this is it."

At this moment in time, Sil could've been his best friend. She, as smart-aleck as she was, was a genuinely caring person. They hadn't even known each other for a week, yet she was willing to help him. This girl was a rarity.

She was watching him, waiting for him to say something. But he couldn't, so he smiled.

&&&&&

It was almost six at night now. Mikey was still wondering what the heck was going on. Leo had told them a few hours ago that he'd be going out later on patrol. Of course, his brothers had insisted on coming too.

As strange as Leo had been acting lately, they were worried.

They were just getting ready to leave when Sil came out. "Wait! I wanna come, too!"

"No." Leo wasted no time telling her she wasn't coming. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"Hey, I-"

"Sil," his voice had been fierce, but now he lowered it, "you know _why_ I don't want you to come."

She didn't say anything after that, just scowled. Leo gave her a small smile of gratitude, which she returned with little enthusiasm, then he took off with Donny and Raph following.

Mikey stayed a second longer, waving to Sil. The kid was wearing a mask of mixed emotions. She looked mad, defiant, and abandoned all at the same time.

But most of all, she looked _very_ worried.

As Mikey took off and caught up to his brothers, he couldn't help but wonder: _What the heck are we getting into?_

&&&&&

Long enough for ya? I hope so.

Umm… I really hope you stay tuned to the next chapter. It's gonna be very important and, well, very… interesting.

I'll try to get it up as soon as I can, but I also need to type up the next chapter of Suicide, the long due chapter of More, plus I have a new one-shot that (gasp) isn't a tragedy!

Please review! Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

Changed my mind! I ran into a little difficulty with More so I decided to update dead of Night first.

Ugh, I'm sick! There are two advantages to being ill, 1) I don't have to go to school and 2) I have plenty of time to write up stories. Unfortunately, it also means I miss out on a day of FanFics, and it'll be just my luck that you guys will probably update everything while I'm gone! Anyways, this is a Wednesday and I'm planning on coming to school tomorrow, which will be the day you're reading this. (eerie voice) This is just a message from the past!

Okay, enough of the mumbo-jumbo. Now you're all probably wondering what the heck I'm planning so let's just go on. Sorry, but the chapter's gonna be short.

Please excuse the sounds of welding metal that you hear in the background. It's, uh, a little project I'm workin' on.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but these stories so please have mercy on me!

&&&&&

For some reason, Leo had decided to check the warehouses near the East River. Don couldn't figure out what was so important about these places to his brother, but he did know that there was a reason.

They'd even bothered going into the buildings. The first two had nothing special in them, which seemed to frustrate Leo to no end.

But what frustrated his brothers was that he wasn't even telling them why they were doing this.

Coming across a third warehouse, they were about to go in when a young voice broke out to them.

"Guys! Wait!"

_Not good. _He could see the same expression pass across Mikey and Raph's face. Leo's showed the smallest bit of anger and frustration. But mostly, it showed fear.

No one answered her until Sil was standing next to them.

"Sil," Leo started, obviously trying to keep his cool, "what are you doing here?"

Panting, she looked at him with fierce determination. "Look, I helped you." She paused to catch her breath. "I know as much as you do so I wanna see what's happening!"

Leo cast a wary look at his brothers.

"Oh please!" Sil rolled her eyes. "They already know _something's _going on. Why don't you just tell them?"

All four of them had their eyes on Leo now, but he wasn't watching anyone; throwing his gaze to the earth. Raph spoke. "Yeah, Leo. Tell us why we're out here."

Sparing him only a glance, Leo turned his back on Raph and walked in, talking to Sil. "Because, they're not supposed to know. Like you aren't supposed to be here."

Raph looked like he was about to tackle Leo and force him to talk, but a stern look from Silhouette stopped him.

It made Donatello wonder what she knew. As well as what was so important about that water sample she'd given him and then taken away so quickly.

He'd have to ask her later.

&&&&&

This warehouse was bigger than the other two. It was also a little more crowded, tons of machinery being seen in each direction.

Leo split them up, sending Raph upstairs, Mikey to the left, and Don straight ahead. Sil gave him a look that clearly said 'What about me?'. He wanted to tell her to go back to the lair, but, in all truth, he wanted her to be here. She knew how he was feeling.

So he had her come with him.

But he wasn't about to let her get away with sneaking out. "I told you to stay. You shouldn't be here."

"_You_ wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me. And since we're talking about what we shouldn't do, _you _shouldn't be keeping this from your brothers."

Leo gritted his teeth. "They're not supposed to know. I can feel it."

Sil stopped, turning to him sharply. "Who cares if they're not supposed to know? They _deserve _to know!"

"I'll be the judge of that." He walked off, bringing a close to their argument.

Sil ran to catch up to him. "So, the other warehouses didn't have anything?"

"No, I'm just checking out this place because I feel like it."

"Fine. You know, you get really cranky when you don't have enough sleep."

He smiled, half-heartedly. "You try four weeks without it and see how you feel."

She smiled too.

They'd been looking around for about ten minutes when they heard the sound of something metallic moving.

"What was that?" Sil asked.

They listened for a few more seconds before hearing several more of the same sounds. And they were louder.

"Okay," Sil turned to Leo; "this place officially gives me the creeps."

But Leo wasn't listening to her. Something wasn't right. "Do you smell smoke?"

At that moment, a thick wall of fire erupted a few feet away. It was followed by the sounds of many mechanical footsteps.

And the sound of someone screaming in pain, though it wasn't a child without a face this time.

No, he'd known this person for the past fifteen years. _Don_.

Sil knew it too. They both headed to where the scream had came. Above them, they could hear Raph running to where Don was.

There was the sound of metal hitting metal. "Yikes!" Something was after Mikey now.

Raph emerged at the bottom of the steps. He gave a small look of recognition when he saw Leo before turning to look for Donny.

Then, out of nowhere, Baxter Stockman appeared.

Leo heard Raph. "Holy shit!"

Stockman looked down on Leo, pleasure written across his holographic face. "There you are! You have _no_ idea what you've done for my research."

The robotic man turned to the side calmly, apparently knowing Raphael would be trying to attack him. Raph hit the ground a few feet away from Sil and Leo.

"Uh, uh, uh. You should know by now that I'm always one step ahead of you, turtles."

There was that sound of metal again. "Ah, I believe your brothers have met my friends. My mousers have received another upgrade." Somewhere, they could hear Mikey scream. "They're not any bigger, though they're stronger and equipped with flame throwers."

Leo watched Sil. Fear was clearly spread across her features. Raph had pure anger on his. _This was why they weren't supposed to be here._

Raph was up on his feet now. "Stockman, if you even touch them-"

Stockman laughed. "It never ceases to amaze me at how asinine you turtles can be." He looked at Leo. "If I hurt them, then I won't get what I want, will I?"

Leo's eyes narrowed. "You're not going to get any help from me."

"Says who?" Stockman laughed again. "You'll do as I say. You forget, _I _hold all the cards. With a simple command, I could have two of your brothers done away with. In minutes, the other one, along with this girl you've grown so fond of, can be terminated."

That got his attention. How'd he know about Sil?

Stockman had realized this. "Oh yes, I know about her. That's another interesting paradox of your situation. I've learned how to use your dreams as a gateway to your unconscious mind. Of course, that would've been impossible without- well, you'll find out soon enough."

Sil, now over her fear, chose this moment to speak. "If you think you can get Leo to help you, it's a lot easier to see why you're a stupid brain in an over-sized jar. Idiot."

At first, Stockman looked like he'd gotten slapped in the face, but then he shook it off with a laugh. "My, don't we have a mouth. Such pride. But pride can be broken. As I've said, I hold all the cards. And I know for a fact that the thing our blue-banded turtle values most is the safety of his brothers. He'll do just about anything for them." He turned to Leo, first casting a sickening glance at Raphael, before smiling wickedly at him. "Won't he?"

Raph was gripping his sais tightly now, getting ready to strike. But Stockman had quite a few extra goodies now. There was no telling whether he'd live or not if he got himself into a confrontation.

He wouldn't let that happen. "Raph, go take care of Mikey and Don."

Raph turned to him, shock and anger clearly visible on his face. "Are you insane! What the hell are ya thinkin'?"

Leo didn't let any emotion slip out of his voice. "Go help them. You know I'm not hurt, but they might be." _They might be dead. _But no, Stockman wouldn't do that just yet. But they could be hurt. "Help them now."

He made sure to put enough sternness in his words to convey to his younger brother how serious he was.

Raph watched him in anger. But eventually, he nodded, giving in, and headed in the directions where Don and Mikey had been.

When he was gone, Stockman turned to him, grinning happily. "Yes, Leonardo," that was the first time Leo had heard him call him by name, "make it easier for me to kill them in one shot."

"If you kill them, then I'll have no reason to listen to you. And I'll have all the more reason to kill you."

Stockman chuckled. "Apparently, you don't know how many weapons I have. You'd be dead before you could reach me."

It was Sil's turn to chuckle. "Apparently _you _don't know how stubborn he can be."

&&&&&

_When I get a hold of him, I'm gonna give 'im the beatin' of a lifetime. _Raph swore that to himself as he ran, searching for his other two brothers, a difficult task considering that this part of the warehouse was quickly feeding the flames around him.

There, Leo did have a point. He was positive that Don was hurt, and he hadn't heard from Mikey for a while. _They better be all right…_

"Shit." In front of him, stood a large mouser, fire spewing from its mouth.

It wasn't as big as the last batch, but it looked a lot tougher. Raph threw a sai at it, and, to his dismay, it bounced right off. _A whole lot tougher._

But it still noticed him.

It opened its mouth, running after him. Raph ducked out of the way at the last moment, jumping up on top of a few crates, barely escaping it. And there, he found a wonderful surprise.

A cage. A pretty big one, too. The mouser was staring at him now, ready to charge.

"All right, you bucket of bolts. Come get me." He grinned.

The mouser ran after him. When it was just about to jump up, Raph pushed against the bars, sending it down and on top of the robot.

Climbing down, he smiled with his small victory.

Then, he noticed a red powder on his hands. He sniffed it. _Blood. _What had been kept in that cage?

But there was no time to wonder about that. He had two brothers to find.

It didn't take long to find Donny. He was lying unconscious against a wall with a large, but not deadly, burn across his left leg. It was bleeding a little though, so Raph wondered if it really wasn't that bad after all.

Unable to wake him, Raph gently placed him over his shoulders, allowing most of his weight to rest on his shell.

About five minutes later, he found Mikey, who'd also been knocked unconscious. He didn't look too bad though. He'd just been thrown into a wall. But once again, Raph couldn't be sure. Donny was the medical expert.

He carried both of them outside, making sure they were safe before running back into the warehouse.

There, he ran into the second mouser.

To his surprise, it didn't even bother attacking. Instead it just turned around, bringing back something in its teeth.

_Damn. _It was a small container of gasoline.

The mouser threw it in another direction before igniting a small trail that led to the gasoline's location. Then it left.

Raph ran as quick as he could to where he'd left Leo and Sil. He had to get them out. And he had to get them out now.

&&&&&

"So what do you want, Stockman?"

The scientist grinned. "I've been studying the children; their connection to you. But I need you to confirm my data. I need you to uphold the link."

Frustration was overpowering him. "I think I've done that for some time now."

"I need more. I have a new experiment, and it requires that you stay with the children longer."

_What?_ What the hell was he planning on doing to them?

Sil brought up a different question. "What the hell are you thinking! Don't you know that could kill him?"

Stockman was about to answer when something beeped on his arm. "What's this? One of my mousers has activated an evacuation sequence-"

"Leo! Sil!" Raph ran into the room. "We have to get outta here, now!"

"Oh no you don't." Stockman intervened. He came closer to Leo. "I need you to come with me. And you will be coming."

Raph drove a sai into Stockman's robotic side. A few sparks went flying. "He ain't doin' anything with you, Stockman, so I suggest you get the hell away from my brother!"

Stockman placed a 'hand' over his mechanic wound as the three went to leave. "Fine. You force me to show you what I can do."

His arm opened, revealing a flame-thrower. He fired it straight up, causing it to hit a beam above Leo and Sil.

The beam came down. The next thing Leo knew, there were two hands on his shoulders, pulling him away.

Then he heard a little girl scream. Leo immediately sat up, barely noticing that Raph was looking ruefully at the same place he was.

"Sil."

Then, Raph was pulling him up, speaking loudly over the flames in his ear. "There's nothin' we can do, Leo! We have to get out, now!"

He didn't want to leave, but he couldn't see Sil. Leo fought a little, but, eventually, Raph won the argument, practically dragging him out of the building.

He led him to where he'd taken Don and Mikey. They'd barely gotten there when the building exploded. It wasn't a big explosion, but it made an impact.

The two brothers stood there, watching the flames dance around the building. Leo couldn't tear his eyes away from it. Nothing else mattered.

Raph broke the silence. "Look, Leo. I tried to get you both, but you were too far apart. I could only grab one of ya-"

"You should've gotten her."

"And leave you?"

Leo walked away, towards Mike and Donny, who were waking up. "Trust me, bro. You probably would've done me a favor."

The flames behind him crackled. Watching them, he couldn't help but wonder how something so lively could signify death.

&&&&&

Mikey awoke to the sound of an explosion with a start and a killer headache. Moaning a little as he sat up, he saw Donny stir beside him.

"You okay?" Looking up, he saw Leo.

"Yeah. What happened?"

Leo didn't answer, just stared into the fire before them. "I should've made her leave." He said softly.

Mikey was about to ask what that meant when Don woke up. Raph was at their side in the next moment. After making sure Mikey was okay, he turned his attention to Don. "How's your leg?"

Donny winced a little. "Stings."

"Can ya walk on it?"

He experimented with it. "Yeah, but not too well."

Mikey stood up, popping his back at the same time, to help his purple-clad brother. Supporting his weight a little, he saw Leo walk off and away from them.

He called after him, but Leo just kept walking. "What's his problem?"

Raph sighed. "Just take it easy on 'im for a while."

"How come?"

Raph answered him, but not to his face. His gaze was lingering after their older brother. "'Cause… we lost Sil."

&&&&&

There! (reveals a large metal box) This was made with titanium, steel, and many non-existent indestructible metals. It can only be opened from the inside and is equipped with oxygen, food, and a small computer. But, more importantly, it keeps me safe from my reviewers that I'm sure are about to kill me!

(climbs in and shuts door) Now, shall I give you time to cool down or do you want me to update right away? Can't exactly do the latter that quick, but if you stay until Chapter 12 or 13 I'm sure you'll like me again! I hope.

Now, I really must work on More.

Please review, but don't flame me, please!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, everybody! I'm back! (everybody groans) Well, don't all come rushing at once! (people come up to her)

(sniffs) I know what you're all here for. My stories are all that matter. (pauses) Even to me! But, you like 'em, so why don't we just get started! And I'm nice and safe here in my box! And, just in case, I've hired a bunch of superheroes to guard my box until it's safe to come out. You may be wondering how that happened, after they found out why I'm in here in the first place. _I_ gave them advanced copies of the story! So ha!

(starts crying) I know I killed Sil, but you guys didn't have to be so mean! Okay, you were actually pretty benevolent. But I got threatened with a club! Actually, I probably would've done the same thing.

I just hope you guys will stick around! No more deaths, I promise. (winces) Well, no more _important_ deaths.

Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! (blinks) No idea where that came from. Aw well. I'm back with another chapter for you to read! (sniffs) Ya know, it's only common courtesy for you guys to return the favor! (cough: Gemdrive, Darktiger2, Sassyblondexoxo, Goblin Cat KC, etc.)

Um, I really don't know too much about medical things, so please forgive me if I mess up. All I had to work with was a small picture and the little information my mother gave me.

Remember, italics are: thoughts, flashbacks, dreams, and anything else I can think of.

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT, unfortunately, but I _do _own three mental disorders! See? I own a big screen? No, because someone will steal it. But nobody wants mental disorders… except for the people on death road. My, am I random today.

&&&&&

It was late, but cars still zoomed on the road to their left, many going over the speed limit, their headlights creating streams of dazzling gold that drew all eyes to its magnificence, shining brightly compared to the dark clouds forming above their heads.

A light at the end of the tunnel.

Hidden in the shadows, Leo was the first one to get to the nearest manhole cover, but Raph wasn't too far behind. Mikey and Don were only a few centimeters behind him, with Mikey helping Don.

The blue-clad turtle had forced himself to slow down a while back; remembering that he still had an injured brother to worry about.

But right now, all he wanted to do was walk right out into that street; get hit by one of the speeding cars and flung a few yards, breaking several ribs and other bones that would lead to his death.

Because of his ignorance, Donny was injured and Sil was dead.

His heart broke just thinking about her. _I should've made her go back to the lair. _If he had just told her to leave, she would still be alive. _Why didn't I make her go?_

Because you wanted her to stay. You wanted her to be with you. She was your friend, and you killed her.

Angry with himself, Leo's hand's turned into fists. _Selfish. _

Maybe if he was lucky, one of the driver's of the automobiles would be drunk and hit him.

Leo kicked himself mentally. _Selfish._

It was true. He was selfish. If he had just told his brothers what was wrong, they would've known what they'd been going up against. No one would've gotten hurt; no one would've died. His brothers would be better off without him now.

After all, he couldn't tell them. Somebody was watching, and not Baxter Stockman. No, they'd been watching him since this whole mess had started.

And somehow, he knew it was those children.

Without words, they were begging him not to tell. Silent screams were full of fear, terrified that it would only hurt more. Leo didn't know if it would be in the form of a punishment or something else, but he didn't want his actions to hurt them.

His actions had already hurt too many people today.

With a jolt, the blue-clad turtle realized he'd been standing by that manhole cover for a while now. How many minutes, he wasn't sure. It mustn't have been too long though, because Mikey and Don looked like they'd just arrived. Only Raph looked at him suspiciously.

Ignoring him, Leo lifted the manhole cover, dropping it with a sudden clang when he saw what was under it.

The sewers were flooding. That wouldn't have been so odd, except they really hadn't had that much rain recently. Not to mention how familiar the water looked. He _had _seen it every waking moment these past few days.

Good 'ol H-two-o with just a little dab of human blood.

Raph, Don, and Mikey gave him a weird look but Leo paid them no response. Donny, wincing slightly, bent down to take a better look at the 'water'. "These are just like the water samples I took." He said aloud, mostly to himself.

Mikey looked up suddenly, eyes wide. "What about Master Splinter?"

Leo's self-loathing thoughts stopped. Baxter Stockman had something to do with this, that much was obvious. _If anything's happened to Master Splinter, I'll…_

Someone called Splinter on the Shell Cell. Leo didn't really know who; he couldn't get much thought with this headache he'd just recently developed. They came anywhere between two or three hours before the dreams.

"Leo." He heard Raph's voice breakthrough the friction in his brain and to him. "We're goin' to April's apartment, okay? Or do ya have a better idea?"

He shook his head. "I don't care. As long as we get Don's burn treated, I don't care."

"Leo," this time it was Donny, "we're sorry about Sil."

At that, the elder turtle straightened up just a little. "What are you sorry for? You aren't the one who killed her."

I am.

For a second, Leo wondered if he'd spoken that thought out loud or if his brother's were mind readers because the expressions on their faces showed that they knew what he was thinking.

Leo turned sharply and walked at a quick pace towards April's. He didn't stop when he heard them call after him, even if he did hear.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched a group of young men standing near their cars, drinking beer. One threw the bottle down and it shattered against the asphalt. They laughed and talked some, then split in two, one group in one car, the second in another.

It didn't take long for him to realize that they were planning a street race; they had the cars for it. Still not looking directly at them, Leo shook his head in disgust. _Stupid idiots._ _They're going to get themselves killed._

But at the same time, he thought something else. _Hit me._

Selfish.

&&&&&

When the three, younger turtles had shown up, they found that Leo hadn't gone into April's apartment yet. He'd just sat outside the backdoor, in the shadows, waiting for his brothers to show up.

After Raph knocked, and April came to the door, she immediately ushered them in, after seeing that something was wrong. Leo was the last one to come in but nobody noticed.

Don figured that was how Leo preferred it.

April had immediately gotten out every medical supply she had in her possession to treat Donny's burn. After cleaning it, which had stung badly, she took a closer look at it.

"Well, it's only a second-degree burn. That's a plus. Not a very big one, but I'd prefer it over a third-degree any day."

Mikey looked up from his place on the floor. He was the only one not watching. "But I thought only third-degree burns bleed."

April took out some more things, obviously deciding to clean it again. "It wasn't his blood."

Donny had known that, remembering all of the odd devices he had ran into while in the warehouse. Looking up, he saw an expression on Raph's face that shown he had too. _But whose blood was it?_

A while later, after making absolutely sure that she'd fixed Donny up to the best of her abilities and checking the other turtle's for wounds as well, she sat down on the couch, bringing a bottle of Tylenol. "I'm sorry, I don't have anything stronger than these. Are you sure you're okay?"

He nodded. In all truth, it hurt like a bitch, but he was trying to ignore it. That was proving itself to be a _very _hard task. Second-degree burns were no fun. Looking down, he could see the blisters forming on his rough, green skin.

He took as many Tylenol as he was allowed.

&&&&&

Donny had fallen asleep not too long ago, obviously in a great deal of pain. April forced her eyes away from his burn, which was starting to make her stomach churn.

Looking around the room, she saw Mikey sitting soberly in the armchair; Raph leaning against the wall not too far away. Leo was sitting cross-legged far-off in the corner. Everything in the room was still; frightening. _It's like someone died._ She didn't understand. Donny would be fine in a few weeks, as long as he didn't get an infection from the blood she'd found. But April didn't think that would happen. She'd cleaned it out too well.

"Guys, what's going on? What happened?" She was far from stupid. Something had happened not too long ago. Don's burn was proof enough of that.

Mikey was the only one who spared her a glance. He looked very upset.

_Maybe I shouldn't talk about it. _April decided to switch over to a subject that she was sure wouldn't distress them. "How's Sil?"

This time, Raph looked up at her too, his eyes wide. He and Mikey turned their heads to face their elder brother.

Leo just stared out the window, his teeth clenched. Then he got up and walked out of the room.

April got up to go after him, but felt Raph's hand on her shoulder, holding her back. "Don't."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Raphael sighed before looking at her again. "Sil's… dead."

"What?"

"She's dead!" The look on his face was fierce, but his eyes were full of remorse. "She passed away, she's gone, not alive, kicked the can; how else do ya want me to put it?"

They heard a sniff come from Mikey as his eyes started to flood with tears. "That's harsh, Raph."

The red-clad turtle turned his gaze to the ground and took his place back at the wall. April crossed her arms over her stomach. Silhouette had been a great kid. She's been so precocious, yet so small, even for her age.

And now she was gone.

"How-" she sighed, "How's Leo taking it?" It had been no secret. Leo had been the closest to the little girl. They shared some bond. April didn't really know what it was, but she knew that ever since Sil had come along, Leo had been getting somewhat better. Or so she thought; hoped.

No one answered her question. They didn't need to. One look told her all she needed to know. _Not good._

Turning her head away from them, her eyes caught sight of the burn on Donny's leg once more. She stared at it for a few seconds, the wheels in her head turning. Eyes widening, she gasped. "Oh my gosh." Her head turned sharply to the two left in the room, her eyes asking a silent question, pleading it wasn't true. _She burned._

They nodded.

April started to cry. In her mind, death by fire was the worst death imaginable. She'd always been afraid of flames since she was a child, but had since learned not to panic around them.

But tonight, the inferno had claimed another soul. A child. It had no mercy.

Trying to avoid the tears, she sat down; busying herself with checking Don's wound for the third time.

&&&&&

"Mikey?" He heard April call to him.

The younger turtle opened his eyes. He'd fallen asleep in the armchair. "Wha?"

"Are you hungry?"

Michaelangelo smiled a little, despite the days events. "I'm always hungry."

April smiled, shaking her head a little. "Of course you are. I made something to eat for you guys. It's in the kitchen."

Sitting up with a muffled groan, Mikey checked the clock. Half after nine. He'd been asleep for only two hours. He cast a glance to his purple-clad brother. "How is he?"

April gave him a reassuring smile. "He's going to be fine. Let him rest."

Nodding, he got up to get his dinner when April said something else. "Hey, Mike? Do you think you can find Leo? From what Raph's been telling me, he hasn't been eating much lately. And I haven't seen him since, well, you know."

Mikey remembered the flames from the burning warehouse. "Yeah. I'll go find him."

April's apartment wasn't that big, so Mikey was surprised that within a few minutes, he still hadn't found Leo.

Finally, he came to the kitchen window. It was open, rain flying threw it.

"Aw, crap."

&&&&&

"Raph! April!" Mikey's voice rang out threw the apartment.

Raph had been sharpening his sais, thinking about all the things that had happened today, all the things Leo had said, when his younger brother burst into the room.

April walked quickly over to him. "Mikey? What's wrong?"

"Leo's gone! I can't find him anywhere! I think he went out the window, unless April decided that she wanted to let the rain in."

"But," the red-head looked at him in disbelief, "I was just in there a little while ago. The window was shut-"

"Wait, it's raining?" Raphasked, thinking back to a conversation they'd had just a week or so ago. Mikey nodded.

A grin touched Raph's lips and quickly disappeared. "I think I know where he is."

He looked sharply at Mike and April. "You guys stay here. I'm gonna go after him. But I gotta make a call first."

&&&&&

The city was bright at night, looking so innocent. From up here, it was like you were far away from all of the malicious acts that went down below. But you weren't. The sounds could easily reach your ears. You could hear women crying as they got raped, children screaming for the mommies as they got taken away from their daddies, who were getting mugged for not paying up. You could easily hear the sirens of police vehicles that would inevitably arrive too late.

That was why he'd decided long ago to only come out on rainy nights. Not as many people were out in such weather, and anyone who was couldn't be heard through the loud patters of the raindrops.

Sometimes, it was the only peace of mind he could afford.

Behind him, he heard slow footsteps. Eventually they stopped standing still. Had it been a normal person, they would've screamed by now. He knew who this was.

"Go away, Raph."

Raph came out from behind him, walking to his side, but not sitting down. "If ya didn't want me around, ya shouldn't have told me where you'd be."

"I didn't-"

"Yes, you did. The day Sil arrived."

The memory surfaced and Leo turned back to the city, upset that he would let such things out.

Raph sat beside him then. "You've been havin' a massive lapse of memory lately, bro. Among other things."

"I know."

"Then why the hell ain't ya doin' anything about it?"

Leo sta on his hands to keep them from hitting his brother. "It's none of your business." He had to strive to keep his voice even as he said those words.

"And it was Sil's?"

His breath caught in his throat. How had Raph known?

Choosing to breathe again, he was about to ask, but his brother went on. "She was gonna tell me, ya know. Don't ya think that means somethin'? Apparently she thinks- thought, somethin' was wrong. You trusted her, Leo. Ya need to trust her judgement now, too."

Leo's hands clenched and unclenched uncontrollably. Sanity was drifting far away until he vaguely remembered it. He was becoming someone else.

Raph continued, lowering his voice to something more intimidating. "You might get someone killed."

With no control whatsoever, Leo punched him, not caring where he hit him. Raph moved just in time, diverting the blow from his jaw to his shoulder. Raph grabbed his wrist tightly, glaring at him.

Leo returned the glare. "Don't you remember, Raph? I already did kill someone."

"No. That was Stockman. But out of the two of us, if you're gonna blame anyone, blame me. I-"

"Didn't get to her in time." Leo shook his head. "Doesn't matter. She's dead because I didn't make her leave. I thought I needed her there because she was the one person who understood." An exasperated laugh emerged from him, stopping as quick as it came. "Wasn't I stupid?"

"Calm down, Leo." Raph said through clenched teeth.

"Leo's free hand was turning into a fist. "I don't want to calm down. What I want to do is kill him. It's my fault, but Stockman's the one ho's responsible. And he's going to pay."

_Stop it! _It'd been a few days since he heard that voice. Sanity was calling to him once more. _Don't let him get to you! Don't let him see!_

_Him._ The voice wasn't talking about Raph. It was Stockman. Stockman had said he had a gateway to Leo's unconscious mind. Losing himself to his anger and frustration meant letting the guy through.

Leo immediately calmed down. Raph didn't see it. "Don't you even think about it! Not today. I won't let ya. And I'll fight ya if I have to. I got Casey down there, too. We aren't lettin' ya do something so stupid when you're like this." He smirked. "That's my job."

Leo nodded slowly. "I'm not going anywhere."

Raph let him go, first making sure he wasn't going to hit him again. "So are ya gonna tell me, or what?"

Surprising himself, Leo nodded, hesitantly. "But when we get back to April's."

Raph just stared at him for a long time before sighing. "All right." He stepped to the edge of the building. "Yo, Case!" he said in a loud whisper, "We're headin' back to April's!"

His answer was the revving of a motorcycle. Then the two brothers were off, running across the rooftops with Casey on his motorcycle below them.

They reached April's apartment at the sae time. Walking in, they saw Mikey lying on the floor by the couch, asleep once more, and April sleeping in the armchair, in a position that clearly showed she hadn't been intending to do so.

Raph turned to him. "Ya thirsty?"

Leo shook his head.

"I am!" Casey announced. "What does she got in her fridge?"

In seconds, he was off in the next room. Raph took a look at Leo. "Be right back." Then he too left him alone.

At almost the same moment they left, the sound of children screaming filled his ears. _Oh crap._ He couldn't say anything at all, nor could he move. _Not here…_

His legs, refusing to hold his weight, began to buckle beneath him, forcing the turtle to lean against the wall for support. His eyes closed as he slid down the wall, allowing eighty-eight voices to join his soul. He barely had the time to see it was only two minutes after ten before darkness claimed his vision.

My, was Stockman bust tonight.

&&&&&

Wow! I did a long chapter! Hooray for me!

Ah! Gotta go! I'm gonna be late!

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

(thoughtful look on face) Hmm… I'm curious- What really _is _over the rainbow? Anyone know? Maybe it's a diner- or perhaps a McDonalds; they _are_ every where.

(being _extremely _lazy) Do I _have _to update? C'mon, it's only been what, four weeks? You guys can wait another two, right? (receives thousands of glares) I take that as a no.

Well, I truly am sorry it took this long to get this chapter up. I was just having _so _much fun writing the chapter of Suicide that revealed it all; I couldn't force myself to write this! Seriously, every time I tried to force myself to write this, I kept on thinking of my other story. (sighs) Writing is so much easier when you've had a certain chapter planned since you began the story.

(hopefully) Can I just skip over to the last few chapters and let you fill in the blanks?

(ducking the life-threatening blows aimed for me) I was kidding! I was kidding! Shish! Can't you guys take a joke?

Apparently not.

Actually, this would've been up sooner, but, despite the warnings of Darktiger2 and a girl I met on my three-hour delayed flight from Vegas to Phoenix, I went to Arizona anyways. On one day, it got as high as 119 degrees! I melted into a pile of goop and had to wait to solidify before I could type. And then, on our way back, I sprained my ankle! I couldn't come up the stairs to get to the computer! But I'm good now.

Well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to prolong the inevitable here. But I suppose I should just get down to writing, huh? I finally got over my writer's block and was able to come up with some other stuff, but, man, do I need to get myself excited about this story again! All twenty-six of my other stories can wait!

Oh, guys? If you don't like the first little part of this chapter with Raph and Casey, I'm real sorry. I found it funny, but I'm aware that not everyone shares my sense of humor. But I think it's hilarious!

(smacks self) Stop avoiding the story! You know you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT… or a DVD player, or a cell phone, or a closet, or a fairy godmother, or Internet access, or cable/satellite, or a unicorn…

&&&&&

"What're ya doin'?" Casey asked suspiciously. He may have been dumb, but not _that _dumb. He'd caught on to the ninja tricks the four turtles performed so well… eventually.

Raph was still doing his best to hide his little secret. "Nothing."

"Let me see what ya got."

"Why?"

"'Cause I said so!"

While Raph showed him an empty cup, Casey snuck around to his other side just in time to get a glimpse of a can of beer. "Oh, no ya don't." He grabbed the can out of his hand. "No under-age drinking… not for a couple more years, anyways."

Raph shook his head, a small hint of annoyance, amusement, and frustration on his face. As much fun as it would've been to get into a fight right about then, they both knew they had more important things to do right now.

After making a difficult choice between taking the beer Raph had gotten just to tick him off or a regular can of soda, Casey finally chose the pop, deciding to be nice this time.

While the red-clad turtle continued to look for his own drink, Casey made his way to the living room. But before he even got there, he heard the sound of something heavy sliding against a wall, before it stopped and was replaced by a quick thud against the ground.

Somehow knowing that that couldn't have been good, Casey quickened his pace into the living room, where he immediately noticed Leo's still form lying on the floor.

"Raph!" he shouted back to the kitchen while he made his way to the collapsed turtle.

"What?" his answer came back to him in the same tone.

"You need to get in here, now!"

"Just give me a sec-"

"No, Raph," Casey began, stopping when he looked at Leo's body again; "you need to get in here right _now_!"

This time, Casey noticed a small trace of worry in his friend's voice. All four of them had always had a small way of sensing when one of their brothers was in trouble. "Why?"

"'Cause some really weird things are happenin' in here." He watched as a strange liquid suddenly appeared around Leo, only seconds after he went transparent before returning to his normal state of matter. "_Really _weird things."

&&&&&

As much as his leg stung; as much as he wanted to sleep, Donny couldn't fight off the feeling of alacrity that was pulling at his senses, telling him that something was wrong.

Groggily, the purple-clad turtle opened his eyes, trying to focus. His ears quickly picked up on Casey's voice, yelling to Raph. He saw him kneeling next to Leo on the floor. They were both wet, like they'd been out in the rain for a while. Seeing how much time had passed, Donny began to wonder how much he'd missed while he was asleep.

_Wait a minute. _Replaying the scene he'd just witnessed in his mind, Don realized what had made him wake up. Why was Leo on the floor? From the looks of it, he'd just passed out.

What was going on?

As he became more aware of what was going on, he saw April and Mikey awakening just as Raph entered the room. "What the shell happened to him?" he shouted at Casey.

"I don't know! I just came in here and he was like this."

April walked over to him and kneeled on the floor. "Omigod, he's so cold."

Don caught Mikey's glance. _That wasn't good_.

Knowing full well that he was still a better medic then any of his brothers, Don chose to forget about the pain in his leg. Painfully, he made himself get up, limping to his brother.

Mikey came quickly. "No, bro. Sit down, you're hurt."

Donny shook his head. Although he didn't want it, he saw that Mikey knew he wasn't going to give up. He helped him over there.

They watched the water float around Leo.

"What the hell is that?" asked Casey.

The turtles recognized it immediately. Raph looked at Mike and Don. "Isn't that the stuff that was in the sewers?"

Mikey nodded. "It was also the stuff Don was looking at back at the lair."

Looking at it closely, Donny realized he was right. It was the same as the strange water sample he studied.

April, placing her hand on Leo's knee, looked curiously at the water. "Guys, I can't feel this…" she watched the blood swirl with the liquid as it flowed around Leo's legs; "water." She felt his arm again. "He's really cold, we need to move him."

Casey and Mikey bent down to help move him, but found they couldn't lift him. They couldn't even move a limb. Leo was as immobile as a stone.

He started turning around, apparently in another nightmare that had been so common to him lately. His hands flew to his ears and he kept his eyes squeezed shut.

They tried to warm him up by giving him a blanket, but his body wouldn't respond in any way to the heat. In fact, his body was steadily growing colder.

"What do we do?" Mikey asked desperately.

Unable to do anything to help, Don took a seat on the floor, across from April. "We'll just have to wait. We can't move him, we can't keep him warm; there's nothing we can do until he wakes up."

There were no protests. Not spoken, anyways. He knew they all didn't like the idea, but there really was no other alternative.

Sighing, he put a finger over his brother's wrist and took his pulse.

&&&&&

The darkness was familiar, though he didn't know how one could tell one moment of pure blackness from another. All he knew was that although he couldn't see a thing, he knew this place; about the young, shrill screams he was hearing from every direction.

But that was all he could remember. He couldn't be sure, but he felt like they were screaming louder than ever before, like they were crying out to him at the top of their lungs only inches from his ears.

He wanted to concentrate on something else, perhaps his name and why this was happening, but he couldn't think at all. His head was throbbing and he was cold. Yet, all he cared and understood about were these children.

An exact number came to mind. Eighty-eight. That meant two new children, both girls. Why was it that he could feel them when he couldn't figure out who he was?

"Please stop…" he whispered, some how knowing that even through the screams, he'd be heard. "You're hurting me."

From deep within, he was in a string of pain. He knew these kids were in trouble, but he couldn't help them. He hadn't been able to since the first time he'd heard them.

There was something. And with that thought came the memory of a young girl who'd died because she wanted to help him.

What was some of the advice she'd given him? Look around? For the children? But he couldn't find them. He'd already tried, hadn't he?

From the sound of it, the voices were trying to stop their screams, for his sake, but were having no success.

The point was, they kept trying to help him. He was still standing around, knee deep in freezing water that occasionally would turn thick and warm, as if it couldn't decide what it wanted to be. Why was he still here? Maybe there was something he missed.

Decided, he moved forward.

&&&&&

Donny had found a way too sit on he floor without his leg bursting into sharp pain. Mikey watched him monitor Leo's heart rate as their brother turned around on the floor. His hands were still covering his ears, but now they were slowly falling to the floor. Occasionally, he'd flicker out of existence, only to be back before they could blink

They'd all been surprised a little earlier, when Leo spoke softly. Both Don and April believed he was referring to the events that were happening in his nightmare, whatever they might be.

Either way, Mikey just wished Leo would wake up soon. He and his brothers, and pretty much everyone else had been sure that something was wrong with him for a while now, but this only confirmed it.

They were all getting very worried now. The only ones who were of some sort of help were April and Donny. Everybody else were just forced to watch. They could do nothing.

Raph looked especially agitated by this fact. Mikey half-wondered if it was only because, once again, he hadn't been able to talk to Leo, but he quickly dismissed the thought.

That was when April looked up suddenly. "His temperature dropped again." She paused. "And it's still getting lower."

Don kept his eyes on his brother. "Same story for his pulse." He said quietly.

And Leo gasped, cringing in pain.

&&&&&

Louder and louder the screams grew, and it didn't matter which way he went. Once again, he'd failed them. The children continued with their cries. He wondered how they could keep it up and breathe at the same time.

He wrapped his arms around himself. It did nothing for the cold, which had grown even stronger with each step he took. And he knew that was bad.

He couldn't move his feet anymore. And he could barely stand either. The next thing he knew, he was sinking into the 'water', which had become warm for a minute again.

It went cold and he shuddered, but he didn't get up. The screams rang loudly in his ears, begging him not to stop; pleading for him to end their suffering.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "I don't know how to help you. I can't do it. I'm so sorry."

He was tired and full of hate. He remembered Stockman and wanted to stop him, but he couldn't. He didn't know how.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

Quietly, he slipped deeper into the water, to his chin, and closed his eyes.

&&&&&

Six beats a minute. Raph shook his head. How was that possible?

The strange water around Leo's body had moved up from his knees to his shoulders. Raph, along with Mike and Casey, had lowered himself to the floor awhile ago. He hadn't thought that it was possible, but he found that April was right. Feeling him, he realized that Leo was in fact colder. Much colder.

Raph was wondering what Leo had meant when he said he couldn't help them. He was thinking that maybe it had something to do with the same 'them' Sil had referred to, only hours before she died.

He came back to reality. Leo was talking again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" he said sadly. The water moved up to his chin.

Crap. Raph had a feeling that Leo was giving up. And a small drop in his temperature beneath Raph's fingertips only confirmed it.

"Don't you dare." He said firmly, surprising Mikey. "Don't you dare."

&&&&&

He opened his eyes suddenly.

Although he'd walked through it, and was even sitting upon it now, he realized that he could feel no surface below him.

Below the water.

He sat up quickly and pushed his hand down to where his leg was.

Nothing.

This meant something. He was sure of it. Letting his body go completely under the water, he turned on his side and pushed his hand down further.

What was going on?

&&&&&

Almost a minute after Raph spoke, Leo gave another sign of life. Through the nightmare, he seemed surprised by something.

April watched as the water completely engulfed his body and he turned on his side, towards her and Raph, forcing Donny to stop the monitoring of his pulse. He started pushing his hand against the floor.

And it went through.

Leo pulled it back, unaware of the five pairs of eyes that were on him. And his hand went down again.

&&&&&

It was colder under the water, but he made himself swim down further, probing for a surface with his hand.

Sometimes, he found himself completely disgusted. The water turned into what he knew to be blood more down here. It was water again now, though.

Finally, he came to a spot where it was harder to go through all around. Harder, but not impossible. It was like a floor, except he could push his hand through it if he tried hard enough.

Here, the screams were louder than they were above. For a moment, he wondered why he wasn't running out of air, but dismissed the thought. He found it odder that he could actually breathe down here, as he found out when his mouth opened once, but no water came through it. He could feel the water around him, but it didn't drown him.

Pushing hard, he sent his hand through the barrier. Immediately, it became dryer, like there was a thick, icy mist on the other side.

But it was still like he was fishing through water. He moved his hand around, searching for anything.

But he didn't like what he found.

All of a sudden, he felt something cold touch his hand. It jumped, trying to hold onto his palm.

What was it? It was moving, so what could it be?

The screams pelted him hard and he almost let go.

For a moment, he was frozen. He moved his hand down slowly, softly, and closed around something thinner beneath the moving thing.

It was a human hand. A child's hand.

And above something metallic around it, there was no pulse.

&&&&&

His arm came quickly through the floor as Leo's eyes shot open. He gasped. Immediately, the water that had been encompassed around him shattered its form and fell to the floor around them.

Don moved his burnt leg as it came suddenly to touch and it, wincing slightly as he did so. Everyone else was backing away, disgusted with its texture and smell. But Leo seemed oblivious to it. He curled up into a ball, trying to warm himself.

The purple-clad turtle knew he needed it. He was shaking uncontrollably. April immediately got up to fetch a blanket.

Donny could see Leo's face now. He looked lost, like he couldn't remember who he was. He wasn't completely out of his nightmare yet.

As he became more aware of himself, Leo rocked himself, hand closed tight into a fist in front of him, turning his knuckles white. Shivering, he opened the hand in front of him.

In it laid a tarnished gold-colored bracelet. It was small, for a child no older than five.

Leo just watched it calmly. Then he looked around, seeing his brothers, Casey, and April, who had come back with the blanket and was staring with the others at the bracelet.

Rolling onto his shell and pushing himself up a little, he looked at each one. "You saw, didn't you?"

They nodded.

Leo stared for a minute before sighing and telling his tale.

&&&&&

Ah! I didn't realize until now that it's been over a month since I updated this! I'm really sorry, guys!

Well, I got myself psyched about the story again, but next chapter may take some time. After that, things should be much easier.

And before I forget, I'd like to thank the people who reviewed Under the Bed. I was so happy to see that my first humor story got such a great response! Mega thanks to: **Katana-Babe**, **eldarsevenstar**, **Chibi Rose Angel**, **Lunar-ninja**, **LenniluvsBrian**, **pacphys**, **kaya lizzie**,** Jade-t9**, **Spawnguy**, **Mickis**, **The REAL Cheese Monkey**, **kerrbear**, **Dierdre**, **dorcus**, **The Sacred Heart**, and **Inumaru12**!

I have no idea if I'll add to my one-shot, but Spikey wants to post a sequel to it. I'm not sure if I'll let him though. I don't want to thwart creative talent, but his story is weird. It started out good enough, but then he put some really stupid things in it that totally goes against what the original was meant to be.

But he does have an interesting idea for a different story. Anybody wondering what really is in Bishop's top-secret files on our guys in green? I'm considering writing that one!

And while we're talking about one-shots, is it normal for one to get over twenty reviews? Rest in Peace had 21 now, and that just blows me away.

Anyways, I'll try to update this soon! Once again, I'm very sorry for the delay, but it's here now isn't it?

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Ack! Like More, I haven't updated this story for nearly four months! I'm _super_ sorry, guys! It just came to the point where neither it nor Suicide were getting updated quick enough so I decided to focus on Suicide and finish it before I could turn my full-hearted attention to this. Seriously, I'm _real_ sorry.

Well, hi dear readers. You haven't abandoned me, have you? I suppose I shall find out soon enough. Please forgive me for the abhorrent length of this chapter. I didn't realize until I was writing it that it was going to be so short. The next on will be _much_ longer, I promise.

Um, if you've forgotten what happened last time, it's okay to go back and read last chapter.

Well, I don't have much else to say so I guess we'll just get on with the story, huh?

Disclaimer: I don't honestly think the geniuses Eastman and Laird are going to hand over what made their fortune to a fifteen-year-old girl any time soon, even if she loves the TMNT as much as them.

&&&&&

Seated in the armchair, bundled up in five different blankets, yet still not quite warm, Leo avoided all eye contact out of shame. His right hand was partially visible, still holding on to the child's bracelet that he'd retrieved from the all too realistic nightmare world.

By the time he had recited the stats of the children, age and gender, they were as convinced as he was that this was actually happening. Once Stockman came into the picture, it was only confirmed.

Silence filled the room, but Raph was well aware of the fact that the intense look of anger on his face was speaking volumes. For starters, he was extremely upset that Leo had kept this from them for so long. He didn't care about his brother's feelings that they weren't supposed to know. Secondly, Raph was angry that he hadn't pressed the issue harder, the day Sil came. He'd known- they'd _all_ known that something had been bothering Leo.

Mikey decided to break the silence. "So, do you know where they are now?" He asked, referring to the children.

Leo shook his head, still not looking up. Finally, he let his fingers close over the bracelet, putting it out of sight. He turned his head, staring intently at a wall. "Something's wrong here."

Fitting a hockey stick into his golf bag, Casey stood up. "What're ya talkin' about?"

On the couch again, Donny was the one who answered him. "He's right. Something's wrong with this picture."

Slowly, the rest of them started to sense it too, though none of them knew what it was.

Leo was tugging nervously at a loose string on one of the blankets. He stopped suddenly. "The time."

"What?" Raph asked, still not fully over his inner rage.

"The time!" Leo was up on his feet now. The blankets slid down to the floor, revealing the faint blue tint that was still apparent to his green skin. "What time is it?"

April turned to the wooden clock hanging on the wall of her apartment. "Almost half past eleven."

Pacing the floor, Leo shook his head. "No, that's not right. What's he doing?"

Taking his eyes off their elder brother, Mikey looked at the rest of them. "Is he talking about Stockman?"

Donny nodded. "I think so." His eyes widened. "He _is_ up to something."

"Okay," Casey put his hands on his head; "will someone _please_ tell me what the heck is goin' on?"

"I'm with you there, Case." Mikey voiced.

"From what Leo's told us," the purple-clad turtle explained, "the dreams get worse and come more frequently with each passing night. But he's only had one this evening, and that was over an hour ago." He shook his head in puzzlement. " Why would Stockman want to do that?"

Raph had had enough of this, enough of being left out of the loop. Pacing back and forth, Leo looked like he was about to have an anxiety attack. He quickly pinned him to the wall to get him focused, perhaps even calm him down. "What's he doin' bro?" He questioned.

Leo swallowed, bowed his head. "I think he knows where we are."

That was all Casey Jones needed to slip his mask over his head. "How could he know that?"

Helping Don up slowly, April spoke. "Stockman said he had a window to Leo's unconscious mind."

"Basically," Donny finished for her, "that dream was a distraction. His true intentions were to find out where we ran off too."

Mikey took out a nunchuck, gave it a twirl, as realization came to him. "That means…"

"He's coming." Leo said softly. "I'm sorry."

The blue-banded turtle lifted his head up and met Raph's eyes. In them, he found traces of fear and regret, none of which meant for himself. Beyond it was nothingness.

Raph blinked. _He broke him. That son of a bitch Stockman broke him. Leo's done; he's finally quit. He broke him like a freakin' toy._

In the next second, April's apartment was left with three walls and the remains of a fourth, its missing pieces flying at Casey and Michaelangelo, sending them toppling over the armchair and to the floor. And in the midst of where the obliterated wall had once been was none other than Baxter Stockman.

You didn't need two guesses to figure out what he wanted. Drawing his sais, Raph turned and looked at Leo, who was watching Stockman. There was a dark grin on his face, a new spark to his eyes, a want- no, a _need _for retribution. The red-clad turtle quickly remembered what had transpired between him and his brother only a few hours ago, though it seemed like days.

"I don't want to calm down. What I want to do is kill him. It's my fault, but Stockman's the one who's responsible. And he's going to pay."

Before he could've stopped him, Leo took out his katanas and prepared to fight the scientist, getting away from his temperamental brother while he didn't have a hold on him.

"There you are." Stockman said. "Thank you for just coming right up to me; saves me the time of trying to find you myself."

Leo's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, what's the matter? Miss your little friend?"

With that comment, the blue-banded turtle charged him, swords ready to dig into all of his circuitry and to the one thing that was keeping Stockman alive.

Baxter cried out and moved to the side, barely escaping the wrath of the turtle's swords. He immediately returned to his arrogant self. "Well, it seems like I'll just have to take care of this problem immediately." He grinned and lifted his right robotic arm, which lit up, presenting all sorts of glowing, electronic buttons.

After having barely missed Stockman, and then almost falling out of the building, Leo was now by Donny, who, despite his injury, had taken out his bo staff. April had placed him against one of the still intact walls, which he leaned against now, while she went over to help Mike and Casey.

That was when Baxter Stockman pressed one of the buttons on his arm.

Raph had a feeling that he knew what that was for, but he looked at his elder brother, nevertheless. Sure enough, Leo dropped his katanas; shook his head as if trying to will away a spell of dizziness. It didn't work. He clutched his head and would've hit the floor a lot harder that he did if Don hadn't grabbed his shoulder and eased him down as best as he could.

"Leo!" Raph shouted, heading towards Stockman as he did so.

"Ah, ah, ah." The scientist said calmly, swinging his arm around. It hit Raph square in the chest and sent him into the wall near April, Casey, and Mike, knocking the breath out of him.

By then, April had been able to help the two out and went over to him. She helped him up before turning to glare at Stockman. "Do you know how many times I've had to fix this place up?" She practically yelled at him before throwing a broken lamp at his leg.

The hit took Stockman by surprise. "What?"

Casey grabbed April by the arm as Raph moved out of her grasp, able to stand on his own again. "Uh, babe, I don't think this is the best time to discuss restorin' your apartment."

They all jumped out of the way as Stockman fired a thin electronic pulse at them.

"Now," the robot said, heavy feet thumping the floor as he walked over to Don and Leo, whose breathing was becoming labored; "if you don't mind, I'll take what I came for."

A bo staff was placed over Leo's chest, blocking Stockman's path to him. Don glared at the scientist. "You'll have to go through me first."

Stockman chuckled. "Perhaps I-" His holographic features froze for an instant. They were replaced by a contemplative grin. "Bishop _never_ said I couldn't take more than one…" He slipped his hand around to the other side of Donny and placed two metal fingers into the burn wound on his leg, _hard_.

Don cried out in pain and hit the floor. Stockman hit him in the head and he fell unconscious.

Next thing he knew, a flash of red and orange were assaulting him. Mikey placed a nunchuck around his leg and tripped him, Raph kicking Stockman to the left, so he wouldn't fall on their two fallen brothers.

On the ground, Stockman pushed up with his robotic arms, then kicked out with a leg, catching Mikey unaware and pinning him to a wall hard enough to render him senseless.

When Casey and April came to join the fight, Stockman raised one of his arms and sprayed them with some sort of thick gas, knocking them out as well.

That left Raph. He tackled him from behind, sticking a sai where a human shoulder blade would be located. Electricity flared and Stockman tried to get the turtle off of him. Raph took his blade out, ready to dig it in again, when a heavy wooden picture frame hit him hard in the forehead.

On the ground, the red-banded turtle felt the world go gray around him. He watched the blurry image of Stockman place the picture down and move around, gathering his prizes, before gray faded into black.

&&&&&

Ha! I finally got another chapter up! Once again, sorry for the length. Next will be longer, I promise. And I'll have it up within 7-12 days, I swear!

So, tell me what you thought! I pray I haven't lost my touch!

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

I have returned again, but if you wish, we _could_ just wait another four months…

(evil death looks from readers as they sharpen their knives and swing blunt objects)

Or not.

Well, I'm just exasperated in my little box here. But hopefully, I'll be getting out in a chapter or two…

But, like Peter Laird with Season Four, I'm providing no spoilers! (laughs maniacally) Man, it feels good to be on the other end of the stick, as some of you other writers may know.

Now let's get on with it!

Disclaimer: (in a confession stall) Alas, father, I do not own the TMNT. (Priest: How's that a sin?) Oh, c'mon! How is it not?

&&&&&

Blackness faded to gray in Leonardo's vision, which then recognized certain ashen blobs. Very slowly, the blobs became more vivid and defined, ridges clearer and more precise, until he realized they had shape and dimension. There were backgrounds too. Leo tried focusing on them instead of nearly one hundred voices that were still lingering in his ears. Eventually, they too deteriorated into nothing but the soft hum of machinery.

He was in a large room, cold with what might appear to be a fresh dew on his green skin. The droplets that had been collected from this newest element of the children's world started to flow together and travel down the contour of his body.

In the place where those little ones were being held, he still couldn't see. That whole time, it seemed like he'd been floating above them, slowly progressing down to the level of their hell.

Except hell seemed to have subzero temperatures.

Leo dryly joked to himself. _The heater must be broken_. It really wasn't that funny.

The room, which he could only assume to be Stockman's working area, was full of electronic devices that Don could do wonders with. There were all sorts of machines recording lines and numbers only he could understand, glowing and beeping now and then. Most of them were attached to the slab of metal Leo was strapped down to.

"Like clockwork." Stockman came before him, grinning. That fact that he was before him sent the blue-clad turtle's heart sinking. It not only meant that Stockman could now do whatever he wanted with him, but that he'd defeated his brothers. Leo could only hope they weren't dead.

Behind Stockman was a large window. It appeared dark and empty. After pressing a few buttons on one computer, he turned back to him. "Every one of you work in the same way. The moment I order him to stop, they return to their preserved states and you leave their world. Within two minutes, you're conscious. Amazing."

Listening intently to the doctor's words, Leo found himself confused. "Who are you talking about?" He asked, referring to the one Stockman mentioned in his speech.

The hologram image smiled. "That's right, you haven't met him yet, have you? I suppose I could give you a little look into this fascinating development…" Stockman turned his head back, pressing yet another button, this one on a small remote control. "Slayer! Come forward."

_Slayer? _The moment he heard that word, Leo knew it wasn't going to be good. He remembered in detail the battle with Bishop's Slayer. That thing didn't fall easy.

But the surprise came when he actually saw it. Stepping forward was a Slayer, clad in the armor like Bishop's first one. But unlike that one, this one was very small.

Child size.

Catching his look, Baxter Stockman smiled. "I'd like to introduce you to _my_ Slayer. I've been given permission by my new director, Agent Bishop, to continue this project with some new types of genetic research." He placed a hand on the Slayer's head. "This is one of my greatest creations, as well as, to answer your question, what is causing the children from your nightmares to scream."

Hatred welled inside the turtle for Stockman, as well as for this midget Slayer. "What is he doing to them?"

The Slayer started forward with tremendous speed, stopping only when Stockman pressed a button on a small remote control. "Now, now, my child. I still need him." He looked up at Leo. "He doesn't like you very much. Then again, he doesn't like anybody very much."

Noticing a large scratch in the Slayer's armor, Stockman pushed a button that sent a voltage of electricity through its tiny body, freezing it in place. "Now where did you get that from. "Now where'd you get that from?" He began to remove the armor on his arm.

When it was gone, it revealed a pale, scrawny arm. Bruises and whip slashes were visible in several places.

"This one is not a clone of Bishop." Stockman informed as he went on with his business. "He is the first child I took off the streets. At least, he _used_ to be a child. It took many beatings and countless genetic rewiring to get him to this state. But now he's perfect."

In a flash, the hatred turned to sympathy. "How did he survive that?"

"With much pain." Stockman's grin grew broader. "And now his greatest desire is to return that pain to whomever he can."

The screams of the children echoed in his mind and anger returned to him once again. "How does he hurt them?"

"You'll find out soon enough. But I'll tell you what enables him to do so. Have you ever heard of the human genome?"

Leo nodded. "Don't know much about it, though. That's Donny's department."

Stockman finished his work and walked over to him. "Oh, yes, Donatello. I remember him. Well, since he's not here, I'll explain it to you-"

"What'd you do to my brothers?"

Frowning, the scientist took out that small gun he'd shot him with once before. He fired its blue blot into Leo's hand, making it go numb. "I do _not_ appreciate being interrupted. Your brothers are fine. I have plans for them…" He added with a malicious smile. "Now as I was saying, the human genome controls many things in the body. There are also even ones that deal with things like psychic abilities, telepathy, pyrokinesis; the list goes on. They're evident, but not strong enough to actually do real business. I've retrieved their raw power through countless DNA samples of the children, since they're so much easier to control, I've taken off the streets and combined them into my Slayer.

"It had an interesting side effect. Not long after this, the children, who I kept for more research purposes, began to have extreme nightmares in their homeostasis. They would scream at all hours. Eventually, their sin would break open as if someone had cut them. I eventually figured out how. My Slayer, using the gifts he'd received from their combined genomes, had found a way to connect to them. Since he shares their DNA in sorts, he can trace them. My Slayer has united them in a hellish world," Stockman said with excitement, "and tortures them on a telepathical link."

Surprisingly enough, Leo was understanding this. It clicked, "You used my DNA too."

"Very clever, turtle." Stockman nodded. "I didn't know it was yours until the children started mentioning the 'blue turtle', but that just makes you the lucky one I suppose."

At that moment, Leo wished he could reach out and kill him.

"But let's not waste any more time." Baxter Stockman turned around to the little Slayer and pressed a red button on his control. Leo couldn't see his eyes, but he saw the thing grin evilly, sending shivers down his spine. As Stockman took his place behind his 'creation', he whispered to it. "He's all yours."

Profound darkness.

And then all hell broke loose.

&&&&&

Raph woke up with an intense headache, lying on his stomach on a cold, concrete floor. The first thing he noticed was the two other green bodies with him, one already up and the other starting to show signs of life. They were in some sort of holding cell. The three of them, instead of four.

With a groan, the red-clad turtle wondered what was happening to Leo.

Mikey was leaning against a wall and smiled slightly as he saw his other two brothers were up. Raph found he couldn't return it. Looking over at Donny, he saw he looked fine.

In fact, he looked better than he'd originally been.

"Don?" Raph asked slowly.

The purple-banded turtle turned his head. "Yeah?"

He had to pause for a bit, checking again. But no, it was gone. "What happened to the burn on your leg?"

Both he and Mikey looked at it. All that was left of the burn was a scar that had already stared fading into Donny's skin.

"Bishop requires that all specimens be in good condition for his work."

They turned to see Dr. Stockman on the other side of the cell, which was kept closed with some sort of blue force field instead of bars.

Raph growled. "What'd ya do to my brother?" He asked, referring to Leo.

"Touchy. Personally, I'd try to show some gratitude if I was you. Agent Bishop has all sorts of plans for you three, but I convinced him to keep you together. But if you'd prefer to be lobotomized, I could see to it for you."

They guy looked like he was going to continue his ranting when a loud, pained scream pierced their ears. Because it sounded so familiar, Raph felt he had a pretty good idea whose it was.

Stockman tisked, turning his head in the direction of the cry. "I should have put him with the others, in the sound proof room." By the time he turned back, there were three very angry turtles in front of him.

"What are you doing to him?" Don asked, in a voice lower than he usually kept it.

"It's not what _I'm_ doing to him."

Their glares persisted.

The scientist's look faltered for a moment, but he maintained the grin. "If you want, I could bring him to you."

Raph's teeth were clenched so hard now; he felt they might break. He didn't answer.

Mikey did though. "That might be a good idea." His voice too was darker than usual.

Stockman left quicker than he came.

&&&&&

This was different than all the other times before. It was far worse than he could've ever expected.

_Their screams came at him from all directions, as if right next to his ear. But that wasn't the worst part. He could _smell_ them. He could _feel _their frozen bodies reaching out to his. God, he could even _taste_ their blood in his mouth, mixed with the metallic mist in this place._

But he still couldn't see them. He was seeing something though. And if it was this bad, he briefly wondered if he actually wanted to see what they looked like.

And what he saw was so bad that he too had to scream.

&&&&&

When Stockman returned, he was pushing Leo on one of the metal examining tables that Bishop had put them on when they first met him.

Leo looked worse than he had when they first witnessed what was happening to him.

A mist had gathered on their brother's body and his breathing was very shallow, so quick that his chest tightened with each breath. He groaned and turned his head, completely unaware of what was actually happening around him.

Mikey wished he had his nunchucks on him, but all their weapons had been taken while they were out. The orange-clad turtle felt like pounding what was left of Baxter Stockman into a pulp. And if he felt like that, he could only imagine what Raph must be wanting to do.

Stockman must've been aware of their thoughts for he keyed in some sort of code on a panel by their cell before opening it. Mikey felt an unusually strong tug at his wrists and ankles before he, along with his brothers, were sent flying to the walls, where they were stuck. Donny muttered something about ultra-magnets.

The force field disappeared and Stockman pushed Leo inside, then quickly stepped out and keyed in another code. The force field returned and the three of them were dropped to the ground, immediately going over to their elder brother.

Safe behind the reestablished force field, Stockman smiled. "He's been out for only fifteen minutes. You're not going to like watching this." He said, and then left.

They turned their attention back to Leo, who let out a small cry with what little breath he had.

And that was when Mikey realized that Stockman hadn't been kidding when he'd said that.

&&&&&

Eighty-eight memories for eighty-eight voices. This was why they were screaming.

_He couldn't take it. That was the last sane thought he could come up with. His mind was preoccupied with images that didn't belong to him._

_-a dark alleyway, all sorts of trash littered in its path. Two small little hands picking up a candy wrapper, taking what chocolate was left and licking the sugar off of it for some means of food. Being slammed into the wall and turned around to face a much bigger boy with a stick. The stick being stuck down his throat, making him vomit what he'd just taken-_

_-forced to the floor in a room lit only by candles, but by no means comforting. Feeling the hands of an 'uncle' stroking her face, feeling her bruised body. The mirror to the right revealing the face of a young, blond girl, fear written in her eyes as he held her down-_

_-fiery hallways, smoke filling her lungs as she searched harder, fighting her way through the other orphans who were trying to get out. The door to her baby brother's room, the doorknob that burnt her hands as she drove it open. Flames that assaulted her face as she entered the room, moving aside and exposing the face of a little boy crying in pain as he burnt to death-_

_-running on the docks, trying to get away from the man with the knife. The twenty dollar clutched in his hands, the only way the boy would be able to make it through the week without starving. Being pushed against the side of a boat, facing the gang member. The blade entering his stomach. Falling into the cold water, going down deeper-_

_-screams as the man with the gun fired a round into the abdomen of the man sitting in the chair. Watching him take the gun to an older boy in blue scrubs that had her eyes, then the woman in the white lab coat with her hair. Trying not to give herself away as their blood fell on her hands and tangled with her long black hair-_

_-her boyfriend sticking a needle into her arm, releasing the drugs into her by force as he felt her out. The back of his car, loud music playing. First him on top of her, then his friend. Then another and another and-_

_This was why they were screaming. This was why _he_ was screaming. _

_And it was getting colder._

&&&&&

Don hated not being able to do anything, though he was sure Raph hated it more.

Only another ten minutes had passed and already Leo looked half-dead. His skin was no longer his regular, healthy shade of green, but a mottled gray. You could see his breath now too, coming out slower now and in icy puffs. Donny kept his finger on Leo's throat, measuring his pulse, even though there was a small computer on the slab of metal that measured it, along with his brain waves.

Behind him, he could hear Michaelangelo crying softly as the digits went slowly from eight beats a minute, to five, to two.

Looking at his older brother, Donny could tell he was trying to hold on, but failing at the same time.

And then, there was no burst of cold air from the blue-clad turtle's lung to signify he was breathing. And Don no longer felt the weak drum of a pulse beneath his fingertips. According to the computer monitoring Leo's vitals, his heart had stopped.

Don felt the eyes of both Raph and Mikey on him. He didn't say anything, just watched the screen monitoring Leo's brain waves, which were still going strong. Somehow, although he was supposed to be dead, he was still in the midst of his nightmare.

Mikey really started sobbing then. Raph was yelling all sorts of obscenities in Stockman's direction, but he too looked like he was going to break down soon.

Five minutes later, Donny got them to calm down enough to look at Leo's vitals. The brainwaves hadn't slowed down at all.

And as long as they were going, Leo still might have a chance.

&&&&&

He lay gasping on the floor, the screams still going. Finally, the memories desisted. But they were still burnt in his memory, one sticking out in particular…

_If he didn't know any better, he could've sworn that there was a small area in the darkness that wasn't so black anymore. It looked like a light hangin from a ceiling. _

_And then something else happened. One of the screams stopped, like the ones that had when they were telling him something. He thought he saw something else hanging over his vision, but more tan colored._

_He could feel her fingers on his arm. It was a girl who had stopped screaming. But when she spoke, it sounded like she'd been crying so hard she'd been left out of breath. _

_Her voice was sorrowful, yet astonished. "Leo? Oh God, don't tell me he got you."_

_Leo froze and the screams seemed to fade a little bit with the shock of what he'd just heard._

"_Sil?"_

&&&&&

How's that for a cliffhanger?

Sorry that I didn't have very much dialogue this chapter, but I was hurrying to get to this last part. I was going to tell you guys before you found out why they screamed, but it wasn't going to be this chapter. I just couldn't stop writing!

It was longer! Be happy!

So how was it? Not too bad, I hope. I don't think I put enough thought into the middle of this chapter. Sorry.

Please review! I'll try to get another chapter up soon!


	14. Chapter 14

Wow. Seriously, if you could've seen the expression on my face when I got my reviews… it was something like this: o. That's the best I can do with computer keys.

But seriously, I remember thinking: Well, maybe I should take more time to fix it. It's not your best, and this is an important chapter. But when I put it up, and got such terrific reviews, I was shocked! Apparently you didn't mind!

Anyways, before I get to the next chapter, I'd like to make a note. Don't kill me! Evidently, I've accidentally ruined Chibi Rose Angel's story: Mistaken Loyalties. (starts crying) I guess we had the same ideas, kind of. But if she puts it up again, and I pray she does, this story has not been plagiarized in any way whatsoever. I just got my idea down first.

Okay, wait. I have two other things to say. First, some reviewers have been wondering where Splinter is. I left him down in the sewers, remember? He's perfectly safe and will be part of the story once more in the end. I just have a hard time writing him, that's all. And secondly, much to your disappointment, I'm sure, Agent Bishop really won't be in this story, with the exception of maybe a cameo. I just feel I don't know enough about him to really write his character. Sorry!

But now, without further adieu, I shall release this chapter. Hope you like!

&&&&&

"_Oh, God." Yep, it was her. He could tell by her voice. The little girl looked like she'd put her hands up to her head, but it he couldn't be sure. The turtle really couldn't see. "God, Leo! You idiot! What are you doing here? If you get stuck with the rest of us, there's no way we'll be able to get out!"_

"_Nice to see you too." Leo said softly. His head hurt. "What's going on?"_

_Silhouette let out a strangled cry before speaking again. "He got you. That's what. There's no time to talk." He heard her scream again before she continued. "Okay, can you see me?"_

"_Kind of." _

"_Be more specific, Leo." He lifted his head, tried to concentrate on her features, but stopped immediately when he felt the young girl push him back down. "No! Don't do that! It just brings you one step closer to this place. Tell me what you see; just relax."_

"_Um," he found that was a harder task than he thought. "I can see the color of your skin. I can kinda see your hair, too."_

"_My eyes. What about my eyes?"_

"_What about them?"_

"_Can you tell they're green? What about the pupils?"_

_His head was swimming now. "Yeah, I can tell they're green. Can't see your pupils though."_

"_Crap!" He heard her yell, then her head rested on his plastron and he heard a muffled cry. When she was done, she lifted herself back up. "Okay, Leo. We got to get you out of here."_

"_Tell me what's happening, Sil. Please."_

"_Fine. Stockman told you about his Slayer, right? Well, that little bastard has pretty much just killed you know. That's how you get here."_

"_Wait." Leo paused, tried to compute this. "Are you dead?"_

_There was no answer at first. He felt Sil grab his hand. "No." She said softly. "But I'm not alive either." Leo felt his heart sink at those words, but the young girl continued. "I'm preserved, like all the others. In case Stockman needs me for something. Physically, it looks like I'm dead, but the mind keeps going. The Slayer wants it like that. We still feel pain." She released his hand. "Now I gotta get you out of here."_

_This wasn't making much sense at the moment. Was he dead like Sil? He couldn't think._

_It was at that moment that an image of the Shredder flashed in his mind. A rainy night. The Elite Guard. _

_His heart skipped a beat, or would have if it were beating. He knew that night well. The first time the Shredder had returned; when Leo received the thrashing of his life. _

_Sil reappeared in his line of vision. Her voice was worried. "Has it started?"_

_He had a feeling that he knew what she was referring to. All he could do was nod._

_The girl looked like she understood. "Okay," she had something pinched in between her thumb and pointer finger; "this is something I took off of Stockman. I have no clue what it is. I saw him use it on another kid. Somehow, it brings you out of this state, overrides the Slayer's power."_

"_Then why haven't you used it on yourself?"_

"_I can't." Sil said sadly. "It only works before you're fully merged with this place. Stockman had to use it quickly on the girl he brought in with me, put her in the wrong place or something. I swiped five off of him when he wasn't looking; it won't be long before he notices though." Leo felt her place the other four in his palm and close his fingers over them. "Keep them on you at all times. Anything that's actually on you can be willed to work here."_

_Leo wasn't sure. His own memory was starting up again. When it finished, he could see Sil more clearly. He assumed that wasn't a good sign. "How do you know?"_

"_You got the little girl's bracelet, didn't you?"_

_That was proof enough._

_She took the item in her hand and brought it closer to his mouth. Now he could see it was orange in color. "Wait." He said._

"_Leo," she hissed exasperatedly, "there's no time to wait-"_

"_Why didn't you tell me you watched them die?" He interrupted. The blue-clad turtle had felt the most painful memory of each and every one of these children. He remembered the one with the woman in the white lab coat and the young man in the blue scrubs._

_They'd looked remarkably like Silhouette Cole.._

_There was silence for a few seconds, then Leo heard Sil let out another scream; one she tried to stifle, but was unable too. It was heart-wrenching, even more so than the others since he knew this little girl. Cold tears fell on his plastron. _

_She'd watched her family die that day._

_Finally she spoke again, but her voice had lost its fire. "You never asked. And I didn't want to think about it." Another passing of quiet. "Now go."_

_He swallowed the orange object. Almost instantaneously, he left the world Baxter Stockman's Slayer had created for the innocent and vulnerable children of New York._

&&&&&

When Raph had calmed down enough to understand that Leo might still be alive, he was at his brother's side with the rest of them. They waited for what seemed like forever. During that whole time, there was no sign of life from Leonardo. Not a heartbeat; not a breath. But according to the panel measuring all of his vitals, he was still dreaming. Raph couldn't understand it.

Mikey looked up for a second. "Maybe we could reach him." He sniffed. "Master Splinter's been teaching us all that meditation stuff…" His voice trailed off when he saw Donny shake his head.

"I already tried. It's not working. It's almost as if something's blocking me."

Raph looked down. He knew what his brother was talking about. He'd tried too.

"Amazing, isn't it?" All three heads turned to see Stockman outside there cell once more. "I have no idea how my Slayer does it, but once he's under control, it works well against my enemies."

"_Your_ Slayer?" Donny asked. "Since when-"

Before the purple-banded turtle could finish his sentence, there was a beeping noise and the pattern of brainwaves began to change.

Raph wasn't thinking that was a good sign. "What's happenin', Don?" He asked.

His brother looked at it closely. Raphael was impatient, but he understood Donny didn't spend his free time studying brainwaves and interpreting what they meant.

Finally, he looked up at them worriedly. "I'm not sure. He's still having a nightmare, but-"

Stockman came closer to the entrance of their cell. For once, he appeared to be nervous. "Bring him closer to me."

"What?" Raph practically shouted. "You're the one who did this to him!"

"But this isn't how it was supposed to work. I instructed the Slayer to- never mind. Just bring him closer to me! I need to see what's happening."

Both Michaelangelo and Raph turned to Donny. He gave the two of them an overwhelmed glance before looking at Leo. Finally, he sighed. "I don't know what to do. Besides," Don glared at Stockman, "he's not about to let one of his _specimens_ die when he's put so much work into him. Are you?"

Stockman's holographic image raised its head. "No. I still need him. Now will you bring him over?"

Hesitantly, Raph and Mikey did so, pushing the metal table over to the end of the cell. Stockman looked at the readings carefully. He did not look too pleased.

"Damn him! I told him not to send him there!" the scientist opened a panel on one of his robotic arms, pressing a button. It resembled a commlink, of some sort. "Slayer! Get him out of there, _immediately_! I still need him for-"

"Ah!" Mikey cried out.

"What happened?" Don asked him. He, Raph, even Stockman were looking at him.

Mikey pointed to Leo. "He moved." The younger turtle's finger was trained on Leo's now closed palm. It looked like he was holding something.

"What…" Stockman began. He didn't finish, for at that moment, Leo's vitals changed again; his brainwaves indicating once more to the thing that Stockman wasn't happy about.

A growl started in Raph's throat. He wanted to know what was happening. _Now._

A few drops of water appeared on Leo's plastron. It was much different than the mist.

Raph was about too ask about it when all of a sudden Leo's heart started up again.

His older brother's mouth opened, taking a huge gulp of air. Leo rolled off the metal table, hitting the floor with a thud. He was shaking like a leaf.

Within seconds, Mikey had him in his arms, half hugging him, half trying to warm him up. Donny and Raph weren't far behind.

Leo's closed palm opened and out rolled four, orange objects. They looked almost like gumballs. The little things rolled all over the floor, going in opposite directions like loose change happened to do at the most inconvenient times.

One hand on his brother, Raph's eyes followed their path, watching the one that rolled over to Baxter Stockman's feet, or would have, if that force field hadn't been in the way.

The robot watched it for a long moment with a curious look. Then he turned his face to Leo, who'd begun coughing. He was freezing.

Stockman put an irritated look on his face. He was frowning.

Pushing a button on the side of their cell, he kept his glare fixed on Leonardo, but he seemed to be planning his anger for something, or somebody, else. Without another word, unusual, but not disheartening, he stomped off.

On the far side of the wall, some sort of chute opened, too small for anything larger than perhaps a large dog. It dropped several blankets onto the floor.

Donatello caught Raph's gaze for a moment, passing along the information that he'd seen the strange expression on Stockman's face as well. Then he nodded and got up to fetch blankets.

All was put aside as they then focused their attention on warming up their brother.

&&&&&

Stockman entered his lab angrily. He'd been hoping for a good day, or night, in this case. He wanted something to show Bishop.

Flipping a light switch that was in the far corner, the window that overlooked the other section of his laboratory was illuminated, showing the immense lines of tables that filled it.

Side by side, the tables were laid out. Six rows of fifteen, with two tables empty. There was plenty of walking space in between each row, even for a man of Stockman's size, who was much bigger now that he had his robotic body. On every slab of metal, with the exception of the last two, there rested the body of a child.

More tables were coming soon.

He overlooked them all. Finally, his eyes rested on the area in the back, where he'd last placed two girls. The first, a little girl of five, the second, the twelve-year-old girl the turtle Leonardo was so fond of.

She was the one, he was sure. She must've been the one who'd somehow gotten hold of Stockman's Renaissance Capsules.

The only other time someone could've gotten one, _and_ found out what they were for, was the child he thought of as forty-two. And that was too long ago. Stockman would've noticed the capsules were missing long before now.

No, it was the girl. She was a clever one. Good genomes, too. Hers had strengthened his Slayer's pyrokinetic abilities, as well as speed. Excellent problem-solving capabilities were an added bonus.

She'd taken the capsules and had given them to her green friend. _How quaint._ Stockman thought. _A Renaissance Capsule for a freak named after a Renaissance man._

He'd have to punish her, of course. But there were other things that needed to be taken care of first.

Something started to beep on his arm. Stockman barely had time to look at it and register it as his alert for his Slayer's rage levels before a burst of flame hit the panel before him.

The scientist moved out of the way just in time. A monitor from one of the computers in the room was the next thing that attempted to hit him. Stockman began to regret giving the Slayer telekinesis.

Grabbing the remote he used to control the little Slayer, Stockman pressed the button that froze his armor, as well as some certain Human Genome functions.

The Slayer froze in place, only inched from Stockman's robotic chest. Relieved, he backed away before fixing the _child_ with a glare. "Again, you persist. I am your master. You know these attempts are met with punishment, yet you continue."

Stockman smiled, then walked over to a metal cabinet. He opened a drawer and took out a small vile and a needle. The Slayer hated injections, especially for these reasons.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, young man?" Stockman asked him with a sick grin on his face. Then he laughed. "That's right. You can't." Slowly, he inserted the needle into the Slayer's skin, in the only spot of his neck that was visible, right between his helmet and chest armor.

Taking a step back, Stockman grinned and watched as the observable parts of the Slayer's skin broke out like a sunburn and began to bleed. He waited two minutes before unfreezing him.

Immediately, the boy collapsed on the floor, his feet, neck, and fingers twitching. Stockman calmly walked over to his body and turned it over, removing the Slayer's visor.

What were normally brown eyes were now staring fixedly at his creator's, glowing a dull yellow. The skin around them was beginning to peel.

"Little one, it would do you well to remember you serve me and are to do as I say." He waited; let the words sink in. "I told you not to send the turtle to them. I need him for more experiments and cannot have him in a position where I do not have some sort of control over his actions. He is not yours to destroy. He belongs to me. Do you understand?"

No answer came from the Slayer; not that one was expected.

"Good boy." Stockman said, placing the visor back over the young Slayer's eyes. He'd be all right. "Now, gather your strength. Tonight will be busy."

Stockman walked out of his lab, which was built with materials to keep his Slayer locked in. The scientist left happier than when he came.

&&&&&

On the floor, the Slayer sat, gazing obliviously at the ceiling. Five minutes later, his eyes returned to their normal state.

He stopped the process early. Now he had several more scars to remind him of why he hated this _man_ who'd given him so much. All these powers, as well as understandings.

Able to sit up, the Slayer did so. Under him laid an immense puddle of blood and skin peelings. Stockman would probably send for a clean-up group of Bishop's to get rid of it. Perhaps it would be stored and used to create more like him.

The Slayer stood up and walked over to the window and still illuminated room. He wasn't allowed to hurt Stockman. He was punished each time for trying to do so. Consequently, he took his anger out on whatever he could.

A grin spread across his face as he saw the children before him begin to wriggle and scream.

&&&&&

Another chapter ended. Most pleasing!

Well, we're getting closer to the ending! How far away that ending is, I'm not sure, but we're getting there!

So…now that you know that Sil is in fact alive, sort of, can I come out of my little box now? Besides, my superhero bodyguards need to get back to work now. Spiderman's makin' a movie and Batman's been giving me all this crap about how he needs to get back to Gotham… yada yada yada.

Anyways, I hoped you like this chapter. I certainly think I did a half decent job on it. I'd also like to dedicate it to my cousin, KB, who has a kidney infection. Poor guy. He had to go to the hospital and everything. But he's gonna be okay.

I'll try to get another chapter up soon! This is the part where I'm missing a piece of my story line, so I have to do some creative thinking.

In the meantime, please review!


	15. Chapter 15

I suppose it is time for another chapter, yes? Sorry it took a little while, but… (bites lip) I'm afraid… (starts crying) I have writer's block again!

Tragic, isn't it? I made the mistake of starting to think what I wanted to write for Suicide II and got sidetracked. I have two different runner-ups for the first chapter and can't decide which I like better. It's driving me nuts!

But I figured I should get at least _one_ more chapter up before I start another story. Don't worry, I swear on pain of death that I won't take longer than three weeks to update or may I never watch the TMNT again!

And you know I'll keep that promise!

Disclaimer: As I sit here typing, working my brain over a creative disclaimer, I realize that I really _don't_ own the TMNT… in any legal way whatsoever!

&&&&&

Even though Leo now had the blankets to warm him up, Mikey refused to release hold of his brother completely. As cold as he was, Mike was still afraid that Leo might slip back into the reaches of death, though the thought was, thankfully, beginning to subside.

Slowly, Leo became more aware of what was going on around him, much to his little brother's relief. For a while, he'd been shivering uncontrollably, but as he became warmer and his skin began taking back a healthy green tint, Leo finally noticed he was with his brothers and was even able to give them a small smile to reassure them that he was okay.

In fact, despite what he'd just been through, he even looked somewhat happy.

Leo proved this theory when he smiled slightly again, for a different reason, however, this time. "Guess what?" he asked, his voice still a little shaky from the cold. "Sil's still alive."

"What?" Raph asked, obviously doubting it.

"She's alive." His smile faded. "She's one of them."

Mike exchanged glances with his brothers before looking back at the one in his arms. "Sil's with the other kids?"

Leo nodded. Raph shook his head before standing up and gathering the things Leo had dropped upon falling to the floor. "The sick bastard…" he mumbled under his breath.

"And it's not just him," Leo continued, "Stockman works for Bishop now; he has his own Slayer. And it's a kid." He said before having to stop. For the moment, talking was obviously strenuous.

Donny nodded as he heard this. "Stockman said something about that, but he didn't mention him being a kid."

"Why would Stockman do that?" Mikey asked. "I mean, wouldn't an adult be a better fighter?"

"Not exactly." Don explained. "A child, though not as intelligent, is a quick learner and more imaginative. They're also more capable of healing quickly if injured."

Leo tried sitting up. He couldn't completely though, and chose to lean against a wall. Mikey let him go finally, convinced he wasn't about to slip back into that hell anytime soon. "That wasn't all." Leo said. "You'll understand it better than I will, Don."

And then, Leo told them of the Slayer's immense powers, gained through human genomes taken from DNA samples of eighty-eight young children held somewhere in this very building.

&&&&&

On a computer terminal in another room, Stockman hurriedly planned the night's events. With Leonardo, he felt that all those children were too much. Sure, bearing him down by numbers would work, but it'd be better if the turtle could feel the pain of only a _few_ of the children, but at much greater levels…

"Stockman." A voice sounded to him from the screen. Bishop was checking in.

"Yes, Agent Bishop?" Stockman asked cautiously.

"I trust that you were able to put your theory to work on the turtle?" He looked a little angry, stressed out. "If things are not going well, I may have to-"

"Everything is fine, Bishop." The robot interrupted. "We should have another soldier tonight. However, I am changing my plans slightly."

Bishop looked quite peeved. "And why, may I ask?" That wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"Well," Stockman began, "I feel that eighty-eight, though a wonderful display of force, is overkill. I can torment the turtle just as well, if not better, with a smaller number. And it will be less taxing on the Slayer. In fact, it will give him room for other tasks; other soldiers."

"Hmm…" Bishop thought it over. "And you're sure that this will work?"

Baxter Stockman smiled. "As sure as I am that eighty-eight is divisible by four."

&&&&&

(smacks self so readers won't have to) I know! It was short! I'm sorry! For this, I promise to have another chapter up by the twenty-ninth or thirtieth.

If you've been on Stealthy Stories, you must likely already know, but for the ones who haven't, you must know that I've been banned from my school library indefinitely. And that's one of my few links to the cybernetic world! Now I'm left with my Dad's house and the public library, neither of which places I get to go to often.

I'm so upset! But at least I can come out of my box. (breathes in fresh, digital air) Thank you, reviewers!

Although it was short, I hope you review again!


	16. Chapter 16

Well, I met my deadline. That's a start, I suppose.

I'm _really_ sorry, guys. I haven't been in the happiest mood this week, though all of the reviews for Suicide II give me joy each time I look at them. Got some stress issues right now; some conscience related stuff too. And believe me, anything that involves my conscience is enough to drive me crazy. While it's probably kept me alive on more than one occasion, it also drives me to tears at night.

To put it simply, this chapter isn't very long, and may not be as good as we'd all like. I'm really sorry.

So, let's get to it, 'kay?

Disclaimer: If I owned the TMNT, do you think I'd be writing this or putting it in episode form?

&&&&&

Cautiously, Stockman entered his lab. He didn't want another battle with his Slayer. One of these days, if he was stupid enough to make the mistake of putting his guard down, he undoubtedly knew that his own creation would stab him in the back… Or club him to death with his massive strength, drop a tank on him, incinerate him; the list was endless. And Stockman didn't enjoy thinking about it.

Though protected by a state of the art robotic body, deep down, he was still reduced to a brain in a jar. There really wasn't much you could take off of him. The next step for Baxter Stockman was death.

Once he entered, he found his Slayer standing at the window, watching the children he had control over. The boy didn't have to torture them all at once; he could do it individually as well. At the moment, he was enjoying tormenting them in groups of fifteen, by row. When he did it, each child would shudder, creating a wave effect as it moved on.

The Slayer did this for entertainment. Stockman planned to use it now for something else.

The robotic man walked in and shut the door. This lab was also something like a holding cell. It was designed to keep the little maggot in; if he tried to open the door, the doorknob would send a voltage of electricity into his body high enough to kill a man.

If the Slayer had been normal, he would've been dead eight times now from that alone.

Stopping his activity, the said child turned to see his master, motionless, waiting for his task. He watched Stockman as he went over to a metal cabinet, taking out three vials of DNA.

Stockman pushed a button on the wall and a thin, but sturdy, table slowly slid out. "Slayer," Stockman instructed, "come here."

The Slayer obeyed, hopping gracefully up onto the table in on leap, an impossible task for someone normal. The table was four feet high, after all.

Once he was seated, and a wire leading to a computer attached, Stockman pressed the button on his remote to immobilize him and proceeded to remove part of the armor on one arm. He held the three vials up for the Slayer to see. "These are the DNA samples of the other three turtles. I've decided to use them as well."

One by one, Stockman injected the DNA into the young Slayer. As he did so, the computer nearby printed out the genomes found in each sample. The first showed high quantities of empathic abilities. The second: pyrokinesis . And the last one: a form of shape shifting.

"Ooh, this _is_ a treat." He mumbled softly to his Slayer as he took the final needle out of his arm. "We _must_ use mutants more often."

The first time he'd used mutant DNA, what turned out to be Leonardo's DNA, his Slayer had gained the ability to turn invisible.

As Stockman finished up, he walked back over to the Slayer, who'd leapt off the table by now; coming to know what he'd received with these injections. "All right, Slayer." Stockman grinned. "I have a new job for you."

&&&&&

While Leo sat against the wall with Mikey, Raph paced the room, trying to think of something, like everybody else. He was just being more impatient about it. Donatello was on the other side of the small cell, examining the walls, looking for any weak points.

There weren't any.

Mikey spoke up from the floor. "What about that chute? It has to be-"

Coming back over to them, Donny shook his head. "Even if I could find it _and_ open it, there's no way we could fit inside it. The only thing that could've probably fit into that thing is Klunk."

Raph stood by the force field blocking their way out, looking at the control panel only inches away. "Stupid Stockman." he muttered. "Couldn't be like all the other idiots that just go with plain old iron bars, could he?"

Though still slightly chilled, Leo was much better now. He held the orange balls in his hands. Don thought them to be some sort of capsules, but what they were made of, he had no clue.

The fact that Sil was alive was enough to send the blue-clad turtle back into the relative means of optimism once more. If she was alive, that meant they _all_ were alive. Even if they would easily pass for dead in the eyes of any experienced mortician.

_That_ was depressing, but as long as there was a chance, that was good enough for him.

To his side, Mikey turned his head, as if looking for something. "Hey, did any of you hear that?"

Raph stopped to look at him. "No. What the shell are you-" He stopped in mid-sentence. "Okay. I may have heard something."

A few seconds passed, each one of them, with the exception of Leo, suddenly perceiving sounds that he couldn't hear.

But it was enough to get him worried. Stockman had a DNA sample, of Leo, that was sure enough. But he'd neglected to remember the fact that the scientist had mentioned the three other samples he had.

Suddenly, Don dropped to his knees, covering his ears. "I hear them…"

Raph, also covering his ears, leaned against and eventually slid down the wall behind him. Mikey followed suit, but with a shorter distance to go, since he was already sitting down.

In seconds, all three were unconscious, in the same position their elder brother had been in so many times before.

Leo went to each of them, feeling their body temperature drop slightly. Thankfully, they stayed that way instead of going down more, as his had done.

There was nothing he could do. Sitting down among them, Leo kept a careful eye on his brothers. The screams he knew they were hearing were something he didn't want them, of all people, to endure. But there was nothing he could do about it. He was completely incapable of helping them.

Helplessness was a feeling he'd never accepted, and now he had to. But that didn't mean he had to by any means welcome it with open arms. And he never would.

Biting his lip, Leo looked at each one of his little brothers. "It'll be okay…" he whispered, knowing full well that they couldn't hear him yet praying that his words wouldn't turn out to be a lie.

&&&&&

Hey, it turned out longer than I thought. That's good, right?

Well, I'll try to update soon; keep the three-week deadline. Got quite a few other deadlines this month though, so I wouldn't be expecting anything next week.

I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Why do I get the sickening feeling that this story is about to go in the way of the dinosaurs? Seriously, I'm _really_ trying to keep this good, but Dead of Night was my first; I've come up with so many other great stories since then!

Anyways, I sincerely thank all of the people who've stayed with this story. (whimpers) I'll try not to mess it up!

So let's get started!

Disclaimer: Well, I guess it's a good thing I _don't_ own the TMNT. Look at how long the episodes would be if _I_ were writing the show! Think of the cliffhangers! Ah!

&&&&&

Through the window, he could see their little bodies squirm. Sometimes, he wondered why he was doing this; why he was inflicting on others the very pain he was striving so hard to avoid.

Then he remembered Stockman. And he just made their lives worse.

Because, while these children's lives were undoubtedly horrible, they were, in the end, still that: _children_. They hadn't been transformed painfully into what he now was; didn't have to go through several procedures that had left them nearly dead… but with amazing gifts, though they weren't his to use more often than not. These children would never know what he'd been through. Heck, if allowed to wake, they could still talk whenever they wanted.

They weren't like him, a monster; they weren't forced to respond to a new name.

The Slayer. That's who he was now. He was no longer a child, as Stockman told him countless times, but a living weapon, 'the future of the country in the fight against alien species', as Bishop said.

Stockman's voice cut through his thoughts. "Slowly," he said, eyes always on the others; "ease them into it. Don't put them in full force like you do with the other turtle. After all, such a trauma might induce fatality, and we don't want that for our new specimens so early in the project."

Behind the mask that covered his face, the Slayer rolled his eyes. _Duh._ _Who's the one doing this, you or me? You're too much of a coward to give yourself such 'gifts', Stockman. I know what I'm doing._

Since his telepathy was weak, the Slayer knew Stockman couldn't hear him. It was interesting though, he could only maintain a mental link with the children that lay before him, and them alone.

If he could ever reach Stockman, they sure wouldn't be the ones on the other end of the stick of his wrath.

Turning away from the scientist, he looked back at the little children. Until he'd gotten the three new turtles on to the same level as their brother, he couldn't maintain all four of them at once. It was hard enough with three different groups, but at least they were starting out together. It'd be impossible for him to force them into this level while having their brother in the worst one all at the same time.

But Stockman would make time for the first experiment. He was sure of that.

&&&&&

Much to Leonardo's relief, his brothers eventually came out of their own sick adventure, brought upon by a madman and his version of Frankenstein, and back to the real world.

Unfortunately, they were quickly pulled back within a lapse of five minutes or less. This was the sixth time they were forced to endure the nightmare. But, as Leo watched them, he felt his spirits uplifted somewhat to see they were coming out of it once more.

Since they were newer at this, they were back to their normal selves much quicker than Leo was. He remembered when he'd been in the same position, about a month ago.

Then, they had just seemed like regular, but hauntingly realistic and horrific nightmares.

But then, the number of children had started out relatively low, gradually changing each night. With Raph, Don, and Mikey, the number was already set at twenty-two and had yet to change.

There were eight-eight children, but only sixty-six, total, were in anyone's dreams. Leo had a feeling that when it was his turn, he'd get the remaining twenty-two.

Mikey was the first to wake up, as he had been the five times previously, quickly followed by Don and then Raph. The orange-clad turtle was in a corner at the moment. Upon waking, he quickly backed up in to it, looking around, realizing that this was real and not a dream.

Leo nodded to him. "It's okay, Mike. It's okay now." There was no point in smiling. Not even Michaelangelo could smile now and make it appear genuine.

Stockman was taking more and more things away from them by the minute. Leo wanted to kill him now more than ever. He wasn't all that surprised when Raph voiced his sentiments, with a little more enthusiasm.

"Next time I see that asshole," Raph growled, fists clenched; "I'm gonna beat him so bad, all of the body parts Shredder took _off_ of him will be hurtin'!"

Donny, if he shared the same opinions, did not voice them. "Guys, we need to find a way out of here. We've beat Stockman before; there must be _some_ way to get past all of his security features!"

"I looked around a little while you guys were out." Leo said, silently making sure all of his brothers were well. "I didn't see anything."

Scooting in closer to the rest of them, Mikey frowned. "Where's the secret-trap-door-under-the-rug when you need it?"

Had there _been_ a rug in here, Leo would've been tempted to look for one, but Stockman was not one to please with such fine luxuries.

Donny put on a thoughtful look and rapped his knuckles against the floor. The sound that generated was anything but resonant. No space beneath them. It'd been the same situation with all but one of the walls when they'd tested them earlier, and the chances of them breaking through it when it was made of a highly advanced form of metal was pretty low.

Checking on them once more, Leo finally looked away. The first thing he saw upon doing so were the little orange capsules Sil had given to him. Four of them.

He picked them up as he stood. "Guys, I want each of you to have one of these. In case… you know."

Raph looked at the little objects before looking at Leo. "No way. We're nowhere near as bad off as you are when this happens."

"That could all change, Raph. Stockman doesn't play the rules. And I only need one for now."

All he received from his brother in red was a fixed and intense glare. Leo had no idea what Donny and Mike were thinking about this; if he wanted to win this silent argument with Raph, he couldn't break eye contact.

Finally, his brother shook his head. "All right." He said unhappily as he took one. "But if you have to use yours, it's goin' right back to ya."

Leo put on a small grin of victory before turning towards his remaining two brothers. Though they didn't express it in words, the looks on their faces seemed to share Raph's disposition. But, reluctantly, they each took a capsule.

Several minutes passed in complete silence; each turtle holding on to the gumball-like things in their hands.

Mikey was the one to speak first. "Shouldn't Stockman have done something by now? Why hasn't he started it up again?"

_Screams. Louder; much louder. _

Leo clutched the capsule in his hand. "Because it's my turn." He whispered.

&&&&&

With a smile, Stockman turned away from the window and to his Slayer. "Very good. Things are _finally_ starting to go as planned."

He looked at the twenty-two children that had been of no use in this new strategy for now. That would change very soon.

"All right, Slayer. I think we have a turtle who's been very patient, don't you? It's time for Leonardo to experience the hell you've made, but with a new special feature. I think he'll enjoy it. And if he doesn't, we'll just remind him there's no refunds."

Grin growing broader, he turned back to the window. "Now let's not keep him waiting. Do it."

&&&&&

From the moment Leo had made him take one of the capsules, Raph had been watching him. Now, he'd never really been superstitious, but he was sure that this gesture would jinx his elder brother; putting him back into nightmarish hell that was more threatening in his case then theirs.

And when he saw Leo's face change, when he heard them utter those words, he knew he'd been right.

In the few seconds he had before it completely took hold of his brother, Raph leapt up and reached for him, catching him by the left wrist before he fell.

At his side, leaning Leo up against the wall, Raph could feel the blue-banded turtle's skin starting to cool.

Biting his lip, Raph turned his head back a little, noticing that Mike and Don were only inches behind him.

Mikey's eyes widened. "It's not gonna happen again, is it?"

No one needed to be reminded of what.

Feeling Leo's pulse, obviously reassured that it had yet to drop dangerously low, Don shrugged. "I'm not sure. From the way Stockman was talking, I'd think he wouldn't want that to happen."

Raph attempted to let go of his brother. "Well, I-" He stopped and turned back to him. "What the…?"

Now worried even more, Mikey inched closer to the turtle in red. "What? What's wrong?"

"I- I'm not sure." Raph said as he tried once more to separate himself from Leo. No luck. "I can't move my hand. It's like I'm stuck to him."

As he finished that sentence, Leo started to fade in and out of view, here, then somewhere else. Yet Raph remained attached to him.

"Whoa." He heard Mike say from behind him.

Turning back to them, he saw both of his younger brothers giving him astounded stares.

Raph didn't like the feeling he was getting. "What?"

Don was the first to answer him. Coming closer, he looked from him to Leo, studying them like he did with many of the things in his lab. Only now, he showed a _lot_ more care and concern than he did with any gadget he ever made. "Raph… you're fading out with him. Look, as Leo starts to disappear, so do you."

But before he could do just that, Leo pitched forward.

Luckily for Raph, he was able to catch himself with his remaining hand before collision with the floor. Leo, however, fell flat on his stomach, face turned to one side, showing no indication that he had felt that impact.

"Oh, shell." That was Donny again.

Looking up at his purple-clad brother first, Raph followed his gaze to the force field, which was less than three feet away to his right.

Leo's hand had gone right through it.

Gaze shifting back to Donny, Raph waited to say what he knew was coming.

And sure enough, he did. "For now, I think he's fine. It's like with the floor back at April's house; Leo can faze through things when he's like this."

His brother studied the force field for a moment, making Raph wonder if there were different types of them. He was sure there were, but he couldn't tell them apart.

Obviously Don could. "But if we don't get his hand out of there before he wakes up, that force field will slice it clean off."

One had to admit, that was not a good thing; especially for someone whose weapon of choice was the _twin_ katanas.

But as Raph watched Leo and recalled all that had happened in the last minute or so, a plan started to form in his head; one that his 'fearless leader' would even agree to, if he knew what cards had just been dealt to the situation.

If he could be moved, Leo was their ticket out of here.

&&&&&

All right! That was _two_ pages longer than last chapter! I am quite pleased with myself.

Sorry I didn't put much in about what everyone else saw. I was planning to, but decided against it. You'll hear more about it though, in future chapters.

Let's see how far away we are from the ending… well, I guarantee there'll be at _least_ another five chapters, but no more than seven. I'm still not quite sure.

Don't leave! I'm begging you! Oh, and don't forget to review, please!


	18. Chapter 18

Winter break has arrived for me! While this means no school, no evil librarians, and vacation (yay!), it also means limited computer access. But not to fear! I shall see my father sometime this break; I'll update then.

But before then, it might be wise to update this story, huh? So, I'll just get on with it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: What? You don't own the TMNT either? Well, join the club. We got jackets!

&&&&&

_Different. Something was different about this. There were only twenty-two children here, instead of eighty-eight. But he wasn't worried. He'd come here knowing that the others wouldn't be with him, for they'd been separated. If only he could remember why he was so sure of this…_

_No time to think about that. He couldn't think at all. This time it was different. Once, he'd known about these kids in ways that were impossible: the number of them and their gender. As the dreams worsened, he'd been able to tell their ages. Then he saw their memories._

_Now they were truly a part of him, these twenty-two. Ten boys, twelve girls. He knew _everything _about them, and they knew all there was to know about him. The youngest of the group was four; a girl named Mary. The oldest was a sixteen-year-old boy named Victor. In addition, Tom Grigsby, Stockman's mistake, was among them._

_In between their screams, this lasted for a moment: him knowing them so well. Then everything started to blend together…_

&&&&&

Stockman couldn't wipe the grin off his face as he watched the statistics on the computer screen. "All is working out _perfectly_. A few more of these sessions, and they'll be connected, ready for work. Bishop we'll be quite pleased."

He turned to watch the first twenty-two, the ones who'd become the first of the new line of soldiers. With their abilities combined in the body of a ninja, they'd be perfect for Bishop's plans.

His little Slayer continued to do his job. Stockman decided to throw him a treat. "And you, my Slayer, will command them."

The boy remained fixed with his work. Power, for some reason, wasn't as big of a motivation to the boy as he thought it'd be. Sure, the young Slayer enjoyed it, but he didn't crave it. It was odd.

_No matter_. Stockman thought to himself, returning to his screen. The data showed the immense stress the children's, as well as Leonardo's, minds were taking.

It wouldn't take long. In a few days, they wouldn't be able to think it all; their minds would be practically useless, besides the areas that controlled certain important functions, mainly the Human Genome. When it came to that, the Slayer would be free to access that and turn them into a soldier.

And after him would come the other three.

He couldn't wait.

&&&&&

"You want to do _what_?" Donny asked his brother, in disbelief.

Raph turned to him, frustrated. "I already told ya; and I know ya don't have a hearing problem, Don, so excuse me if I don't repeat myself."

Shaking his head, the purple-clad turtle looked from him to Leo, who was covering his ears. As of the last hour, Don knew how he felt… "Raph, maybe _he_ can do it, but that doesn't mean you can."

Mikey joined in. "Yeah, bro. You might end up fried-"

The red-banded turtle interrupted him. "Thanks for the cheery thought, Mike, but it's worth a try. And I don't see any of you two comin' up with somethin'."

Donny exchanged a nervous look with his youngest brother. He did have a point there.

Raph continued. "Besides, you both saw me fade out with him. I should be able to do the same things then, right?"

"_Should_." Don interjected. "That's the key word, Raph. It doesn't mean you will. After all, if you were doing the _exact_ same thing as Leo, you'd be right in the nightmare with him."

They just looked at each other for a moment. Then Don sighed, he and Mikey simultaneously getting down to help. Mike looked at Raph. "So how do we move him?"

Smiling for a few seconds with his victory, Raph shook his head as he looked back to Leo. "That's what I'm tryin' to figure out." He tried to move his hand again and frowned when he couldn't. "C'mon, bro. Work with me."

&&&&&

_Too many screams, too many thoughts; he couldn't tell which ones were his anymore. Everything was jumbling together, yet being pulled apart at the same time. It was like a roller coaster through a black hole: dark and seemingly endless._

_And the something else. _"C'mon, bro. Work with me."

_The voice echoed, as if far away. But he felt that he knew it, as did the rest of the children. He just didn't know why._

"_What…?"_

&&&&&

"What…?"

Raph jumped as he heard Leo. His older brother's eyes were still closed tight; he was still in the nightmare. So why could he hear him?

Beside him, Mikey and Don looked just as surprised as he did.

Turning away from them, Raph bit his lip. "Leo? Can you hear me?"

&&&&&

_The words echoed again. He made out what they meant._

_Leo. That was his name. As happy as he was to remember this, it was short-lived, for the kids screamed again. It took a few moments for the sound to stop ringing in his ears._

_He wanted them to be calm, which was the same thing they wanted for themselves. All understood the importance of outside contact._

_Remembering that, as well as the inquiry he'd yet to answer, Leo nodded. "Yes."_

&&&&&

Raph nearly grinned ear from ear when Leo answered. Mikey could understand why. If the blue-clad turtle was at least somewhat responsive, there was a good chance that he was moveable, too.

But as far as _how_ he came to be like this, Mike wasn't sure. Donny thought it had something to do with Raph's inability to move his hand off Leo's wrist. He'd said some other stuff too, using bigger words, but all that had gone so far over Mikey's head, he hadn't even felt the breeze.

Instead, he turned his attention back to the matter at hand. Raph was busy giving Leo a condensed, but explanatory, version of the idea he'd already explained to his younger brothers.

When he was done, Leo seemed to take it in slowly. Because of his own recent experiences in the past hour or so, Mike felt he could understand why that was, too. When you were in that nightmarish hellhole, thoughts were eaten away at like acid by the agony of those poor little kids.

You could closely guess their ages from the sounds of their voices. One of the twenty-two from his dreams sounded as young as three.

Finally, Leo responded again. "Okay." He said. "I think we can do that."

Mikey looked at Don. From the look he received, he knew he hadn't imagined the _we_. They'd have to figure that out later, though. Other things were more important right now.

Suddenly, a question popped into his mind. "Wait. Maybe you can get out, Raph. But what about me and Don? I mean, do ya think you can figure out Stockman's little security codes? Or is Leo like a magnet we can stick to like a bunch of paperclips?"

The thought obviously had all of the stumped.

&&&&&

_Vaguely, he remembered when someone else had done something like this; they'd asked the same thing of him. He couldn't do it then._

_But this time, the others were going to try to help too. Maybe with enough will power, he could move._

_While listening to the theory, Leo had discovered the speaker was none other that Raph. He was worried about risking his brother's life while doing this, but he felt that it would work. Hoped it would anyway._

_Time passed. Even with screams sounding in his ears, disrupting his biological clock's sense of time, he felt that it was taking too long for Raph to answer. But before he could do anything, the said turtle delivered._

"Hold on a sec, bro." He said. "We need to figure out how to get Don and Mikey out, too."

_Outside him, while his brothers were no doubt trying to solve that problem, within Leo's mind, someone already had. A boy named Kevin, the forty-second child to know this place, spoke. _

_The others were as quiet as they could possible be while he did so, listening to Kevin as Leo did. They made small gasping sounds, but were obviously trying to stop._

_When Leo had heard the boy out, he related this new bit of information to his brothers._

"_I can give you Stockman's code."_

&&&&&

To his surprise, the Slayer found that Stockman was humming. He hadn't thought this beast, or robot, of a man could be capable of such light-hearted, _humanly_ expressions.

Under the mask that hid his face, the boy grinned. _Poor Stockman_. He thought happily. _If you'd let me keep my gift of speech, I could tell you that they're scheming to ruin your little plan right now. And quite well, too._

As if Stockman had heard him, the humming abruptly stopped. The Slayer was afraid that he'd underestimated those telepathic abilities of his and had actually transferred that message to his… master. If Stockman had caught on to the bitterness of his _voice_, a punishment would probably be an order-

He was relieved to discover it was only an alert the scientist's computer had made to him.

"What's this?" Stockman asked himself, a hint of anxiety in his voice. "Hmm… the children's EEG's are changing." He watched the screen for several seconds. "They seem to be… _conferring_."

With a frown, Stockman pivoted towards the Slayer. "Why didn't you alert me of this?" He asked, raising his voice.

The Slayer, though terrified, kept his body calm. Showing fear meant showing you were guilty. Guilt meant you'd done something wrong. Disobedience was rewarded with painful discipline.

Stockman crossed his robotic arms. "No matter." He said. "Keep this up for a few more minutes, Slayer. I'll be right back. I just have to make a little visit…"

He opened the door, than slammed it.

Happy to take any chance he had to disobey without his creator's knowing, the young Slayer did as he was told… for two minutes, instead of three.

&&&&&

"I can give you Stockman's code." Leo said.

The comment took everyone by surprise. Raph looked at him closely; thought there was nothing he could get, at the moment, from him by just that. "How?" he asked.

Leo inhaled deeply. "One of them knows. He's seen it."

Raph turned back to his other brothers. There was really no reason to distrust the kid. They knew for sure now that he existed, and why would he lie? He needed out of this place, and the four of them were his getaway drivers.

"Okay." Raph said. He turned his attention back to his blue-banded brother. "Let's get out of here."

&&&&&

_He was told to move to the right. It took awhile, but they did. Leo was surprised that he could feel his physical body. It seemed as heavy as led._

_The option of simply rolling over and through the shield wasn't an option. Couldn't generate the strength. Instead, the twenty-three of them, Leo included, had his body scoot in that direction. That too was hard, but it worked._

_When Raph told him to stop, he knew they were out. They let go of the physical effort, glad to be free of it._

_Now it was his turn. Leo hoped Raph would be okay._

&&&&&

The scene had flip-flopped. Now, it was Leo's left hand that was at risk of being severed, while the rest of his body was safe on the other side. Safe, as long as Stockman didn't pop in for a friendly visit.

Raph didn't think he would. The jerk was probably busy with generating Leo's nightmare.

But now that Leo was out, it was time for him to do the same. The thought of being electrocuted wasn't appealing to Raphael, but neither was staying as guinea pig for Stockman.

He raised his free hand. Slowly, he brought it to the force field before him. And then quickly, he shot it towards the glowing shield.

It went through with no resistance.

Letting out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, Raph grinned. Fully confident now, he stood and stepped through the force field; coming out the same turtle he'd appeared to be seconds before.

Turning around, he faced his two brothers on the other side. They looked relieved, but were grinning like lunatics. If they were that bad, Raph wondered what _he _had to look like.

Now for the tricky part. Raph looked back down at Leo, noticing that his brother seemed to be coming out of his nightmare.

That sent two thoughts through his head. First, he was glad that they hadn't been a moment too late accomplishing this; Raph valued being in one piece, as he was sure Leo did. But secondly, it made him realize that Stockman could be here any minute.

They needed to act quickly. "All right, Leo." Raph whispered, in case Stockman really was just around the corner. "What's that code?"

Leo sat still for a moment before answering. He mumbled four digits, "Four-eight-six-five."

Even as he rattled them off, Raph was keying in the numbers. When he finished, the shield instantly dissipated.

But then he could hear heavy footsteps coming down the hallway to the right.

&&&&&

Once again, I made a chapter longer! (sniffs) I'm so proud.

Not really though. Was this chapter okay? Hope it didn't bore you.

Only one way to find out! Please review!

Hey, big thanks to the person (people?) who nominated this for this year's **FanFiction Competition**! While I have yet to figure out what for, I'm very happy!


	19. Chapter 19

So… how's everyone? Good? Bad?

Just thought I'd ask. If it's the latter, hopefully this chapter will cheer you up. If you're doin' good, hopefully it won't put you in a bad mood!

Well, might as well get on with it. Hey, I'm gonna take a guess at this, but I'm thinkin' this story's gonna make 25 chapters. I pray that shall not deter any of you from reading.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't know who's expecting them to be, but the TMNT still ain't mine.

&&&&&

Often times, Stockman enjoyed the advantages of his robotic body. Certainly, he still would've preferred his normal, human flesh once again, but you had to take the bad with the good. He wasn't complaining. The robotic suit was much better than being a brain in a jar, providing him with all sorts of useful gadgets and cybernetic technology within reach of his fingers.

It made him feel like a god.

Before and after his _many_ punishments from the Shredder, the only good thing had been the amazing technology his former master had supplied him with. Bishop's was only better. There were many things that _man_ provided his new body with.

And he was taller too!

But now was not the time to think of these things. As he neared the turtles' cell, Stockman was sure he'd find them planning a way of escape. They were very gifted at that, but Stockman had been extra careful this time. Nothing smaller than a Chihuahua could make it out of _this_ holding cell, and only if they could jump six feet off the ground.

Still, he was planning on punishing them for even _thinking_ they could outsmart him. For Baxter Stockman, that was a crime in itself. How many people had thwarted death… seven? Eight times? The scientist found he couldn't remember how many times he'd escaped the embrace of eternal darkness.

However, as he arrived at the ninjas' chamber, he realized _he_ might just be the one who was going to be punished.

The cell was empty; the force field dissipated.

Stockman double-checked his findings, hoping he might find them somewhere in the corner of the room, perhaps. No such luck. "No!" He shouted. "Impossible! How could they escape?"

This was literally the most advanced holding cell in the nation. He knew because he had tested it with his gifted Slayer; not even he had been able to get out. Besides the visible exit, the only opening was the near invisible chute in the back, but the turtles couldn't have fit through that.

That only left the traditional exit. But that too was impossible. First, and the hardest part of the escape, one would have to make it pass the shield. Secondly, if an outsider hadn't performed this task, one would have to know the code to disable the shield.

But the only people who knew that code besides Stockman himself was Bishop and some of his higher ranking agents. And none of them were here; not even scheduled to come for the next two days. In fact, besides the turtles, the only other person in this building was the Slayer, who certainly did _not_ know any access codes.

It was impossible to escape.

Yet they had.

Stockman growled while punching the wall with a robotic fist. He would have to worry about _how_ later. Right now, he _needed _to find those turtles; those future soldiers; his physical well being.

For Stockman knew that if he didn't find them soon, this was going to be bad.

&&&&&

This facility of Stockman's reminded Donny of a labyrinth, only one made of highly advanced and polished metal. With angular twists and turns, they made their way deeper into it, instead of trying to find a way out.

Unanimously and silently, they had decided they were going to get the children Stockman was using to further the abilities of his Slayer out of here.

Luckily for them, by the time they heard Stockman thumping their way; Leo was far enough out of his nightmare to move on his own. Raph, his hand now free, was able to move a lot faster too. Their elder brother was still cold, a bit confused, but he was coherent enough to understand the severity of the immediate situation.

Coming to yet another hallway, the four of them stopped for a breather, also making sure Stockman wasn't on their heels. The sound of the scientist screaming at his finding of their escape, coming from approximately the same place as their cell had been, and thus a ways behind them, was like music to Donny's ears.

Caution written in his very veins, Leo was quick to dispel that relief. Turning to Don, he asked in a whisper, "What kind of security do you think Stockman has in here?"

"Among the best, that's for sure. Anything from motion and heat sensors to live video feed. And probably some other things we haven't even heard of."

"In other words," Raph put in, "we gotta keep movin'."

The four of them nodded, before starting off again, just as Stockman's footsteps could be heard thundering down one of the many corridors behind him. Unlike them, the scientist knew where he was going.

As quickly as possible, the ninjas disappeared, making their way deeper and deeper into the labyrinth. Passing, many cells and rooms that revealed all sorts of tortures, technological devices, among other things, Donny began to wonder what kind of Minotaur awaited them within.

&&&&&

For once, the orange-clad turtle was relatively silent. While he didn't like that, Mikey dealt with it. He was planning on making plenty of jokes later. But at the moment, he was getting increasingly confused.

Left… right… left… right. Mikey had a feeling that no one knew where they were going right now, besides as far away from Stockman as possible.

Methodically, every time they turned into a new passageway, either Leo or Donny, or sometimes both of them, would look around for any cameras, motion detectors, or anything that might alert Stockman to their presence. Eventually Raph and, finally, Mike himself joined in.

Usually Leo was the paranoid one. Mikey feared his brother's vigilant and ever-present concern was rubbing off on him. He snorted quietly. _Wouldn't that be a sight?_

The twists and turns eventually led them to… yet another hallway. But this one appeared oddly different. While the dreaded cameras they'd been looking for had now appeared, they seemed to be off. On each side of the corridor, long and made of a duller, yet thicker, metal, were four doors, spaced an even twenty feet or so.

All of the other passageways they'd seen were more like their cell. This was interesting.

Mikey looked at his brothers, speaking in a loud whisper. "Who wants to bet those kids are somewhere in here?"

Nodding, Leo seemed to agree. "This is probably one of Stockman's biggest projects; he'll keep them under tighter surveillance."

Donny seemed to agree. "And don't forget his Slayer. From the sound of it, it- _he's_ pretty powerful. Stockman's bound to keep him under even greater supervision."

Trying the nearest door to his left, Raph opened it to find a _large_ storage closet. Mostly it was cleanup items, brooms, mops, and such. But there were also things in there that Mikey had never seen before.

In one corner, half-hidden, was their weapons.

Dispersing the goods among them, Raph closed the door, turning to another. It was locked. Turning back around, he said, "Anything he has to hide'll probably be behind a locked door." He pulled out a sai and grinned. "I like pickin' locks, but I don't wanna waste time."

Walking over to a door, Leo tried it. It was also locked. "I agree. Just… be careful. Okay?"

Everyone just nodded, and set off to work.

&&&&&

Among the _gifts_ that Stockman's work had provided him, one of the Slayer's more discreet ones was enhanced senses. After moving a little closer to the door, careful not to touch the handle, the Slayer listened to the conversation outside.

He was almost surprised to hear them, the turtles. Sure, they were ninja, but he hadn't been expecting them to come looking for the children, as he suspected they were.

With the DNA samples Stockman had provided, the Slayer had learned much about them. He was even able to discern things like vocal patterns.

Thus, he knew who was speaking.

He heard the one called Donatello; the one whose leg had been burned and then healed by none other than the Slayer himself. _"And don't forget his Slayer. From the sound of it, it- he's pretty powerful. Stockman's bound to keep him under even greater supervision."_

The turtle's words shocked him. Though he had started out by calling him _it_, he referred to him like one would refer to any normal human. While the child was, in fact, far from that, the words fell upon his ears nicely.

_But no_. He reminded himself. _I am an it. I'm no child; no boy._

Quickly, he pushed these thoughts out of his mind, listening for the turtle's progress and hoping he could make his escape today.

A grin played on his lips. Perhaps he could use them to his advantage…

&&&&&

Of the eight doors that had been checked, half of them were locked. The four of them had met at the furthest of that last group, at the end of that hallway, waiting for Raph to pick the lock.

The red-clad turtle was just about to when all of a sudden a funny lock appeared on his face and he straightened.

"What's wrong?" Mikey asked.

Raph shook his head. "I don't know…" He looked up at them. He seemed to be debating whether or not he should speak. Obviously, he chose against it, for he bent down and put his sai up again.

Leo was standing to his brother's right; watching not only what he was doing, but looking out for Stockman, in case he should show up. Besides still being a little chilled, his normally, yet oddly, calm paranoia had escalated to full-blown apprehension.

And then a little voice went off in his head. But it wasn't his own.

_I wouldn't let him do that if I were you. That is, unless you _want_ to see him burnt to a crisp…_

In the blink of an eye, Leo had grabbed Raph's wrist and pulled the sai away from the door. The blue-banded ninja wasn't sure he trusted this voice, but he wasn't willing to be proven wrong.

Donny put his hand on Leo's shoulder. "What is it?"

Still looking at Raph, Leo explained. "Raph, I… don't think you should do that."

While Mikey and Don seemed confused, a wave of understanding passed over Raph's face. "You heard him too?"

Now it was Leo's turn to be surprised. "Yeah…" His eyes narrowed to slits. "And _why_ didn't you listen to him?"

Raphael crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't tend to listen to any _voices_ in my head, Leo."

Mikey laughed as quietly as he could. "Well, duh! But here I was thinking you killed off poor Jiminy years ago!"

The voice came again. _The first two doors… _It seemed to be thinking. _No metal._ _Try his code again…_

From the looks on his brothers' faces, they'd heard it too.

Raph reluctantly put away his sai. "Well that was creepy."

Hesitantly, they moved to the first of the two doors. There was no panel like the one by their holding cell. _Top left…_

They looked to Donny. Mikey put on his smile that said 'I'm not doing it!' He shrugged. "You're the tech whiz, bro."

Cautiously, Donatello felt along the top left section of the door. He gasped slightly.

The whole time, Leo had been watching his fingers. He'd seen them go over something that resembled the shape of Stockman's control panel.

Don turned to Leo. "What was that code again?"

&&&&&

He didn't like this. He didn't like hearing a group of innocent young children screaming in his head, he didn't like hearing voices in his head, and Raph sure as hell _hated_ to actually _listen_ to them!

But it was the only lead they had.

Leo gave Donny the code. His brother seemed to hesitate before punching it in. Raph took that opportunity to talk to Leo. "You _do_ know that it's probably the Slayer talkin' to us, right?"

Without turning his head, Leo looked at him. After a few seconds, he nodded. "Stockman said he'd given him telepathy."

Mikey scratched his head. "So why are we listenin' to him, then? I mean, _he's_ the one doing this to them, _and_ us, isn't he?"

There was that voice again. _I want revenge; redemption…_ The way the words were 'spoken' made Raph shiver. Aware that this slayer was only a child, it was scary hearing such a malicious tone. _I will get it by any means I can. Stockman is the real prize; we share a common interest, you see…_

Raph couldn't help but grin. The image of Stockman getting torn apart by his own creation _was_ morbidly appealing. The smile faded; the idea of this… _Slayer_ running around New York, or wherever he may go, was not.

Mikey shuffled his feet on the metal floor. "Maybe we should try the other door."

Though he put his hand down, Donny shook his head. "I don't know; there's still a fifty-fifty chance that the Slayer is behind _that _one, too. Same story for this one."

Opening his mouth, as if he was trying to say something, the sound of something like a television flicking on was heard. Above them, Stockman's voice echoed as he spoke. "No!" He shouted at them. "You irksome reptiles will _not _get away with this!"

Looking up, they were able to see that the cameras had turned on. Every one bore the image of Baxter Stockman. For a moment, they were able to hear the sounds of his footsteps, which were no doubt heading this way.

But then they were interrupted by a siren. Red lights flashed. Towards the opposite end of the hall, loud clicks told Raph that the doors were locking by themselves.

His frown deepened. Instinct told him they'd never get a chance like this again.

Apparently, this same thought was going through everyone else's mind as well, for, after a pleading look from Leo, Don quickly typed in the code.

Slowly, but what was probably normal speed, the door began to open.

And then, it swung inside fast, hitting the wall on the other side with a loud clang. Out jumped something that looked too much like a child… yet was obviously not anymore.

The Slayer landed gracefully with his feet hitting the middle of the opposite wall. Like Spiderman, he seemed to be able to walk on walls.

Stockman's image seemed horrified. It looked from his creation to the turtles. "What have you done?" He asked.

Then, the Slayer outstretched his arms. His fingers cracked as he began to fold them into a fist that never closed. It looked like he was holding onto a ball of the smoothest, light blue ice.

When he released it, the ice proved to be a display of his telekinesis. It went to each of the cameras with enough force to make them explode; shutting up the scientist, for now.

Calmly, the Slayer turned his head to the turtles.

Oh, yes. Raph _definitely_ didn't like this. Not one little bit.

&&&&&

Sorry this was a little late! Computer troubles… grr! I'll try to get the next one up quicker, 'kay?

So, how was it? Please tell me with a much-appreciated review!


	20. Chapter 20

I didn't keep you waiting long, did I? Better than four months, I hope.

Gotta get this baby finished. I must say, if it weren't for my reviewers, it probably would be stuck at Chapter 10 still. I have 'novels' I've started, only to leave them unfinished, mid-sentence, sometimes.

But don't worry! I'll finish this! I swear!

So enjoy!

Disclaimer: While I'd like to own the TMNT someday, I'm sadly probably and more likely to end up owning the world's greatest ball of lint. Oh joy.

&&&&&

Staying in his position on the wall, looking at them with concealed eyes, the Slayer still somehow presented a glow of eerie calmness. His head turned to see each one of the turtles.

You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that… 

While they had been trying to do the same thing for a while now, Leo didn't like the tone the Slayer used in 'speaking' this. Very little humor was in it.

Gracefully, the child-like Slayer leaped to the ground, knees not even bending. He turned his head in the direction of the other door. _When you opened my door, I was able to connect with the rest of the technology in this hallway… I kept their door open… You'll be able to get to the children…_

He turned towards the right, obviously heading out of the hallways. To his prey.

Right now, as small as he was, the Slayer radiated with power, and not just his gifts. Maybe it hadn't been the case before, but Leo was sure that if they were to put him in a schoolyard, free of the metallic pieces clinging to his body, he would immediately be labeled as a bully.

Yet, at the same time, he seemed almost… _frail_. Without a doubt, the Slayer was short; he was probably only four and a half feet.

Raph took the words out of Leo's mouth. "We can't let ya go."

The Slayer turned around. _And why's that…?_

Leo finally found his voice. "You're the one who hurt these kids in the first place. If you can't even show mercy for someone so young, who'll stop you from hurting other people? Innocent people?"

That cold, invisible stare penetrated them for several seconds. _Once, I was innocent… No one ever showed compassion for me…_

Like Leo, but in such a different way, Michelangelo had always been sensitive to the inner workings of people. Leo understood them to predict their next moves; Mikey understood them simply to know how they felt.

So it wasn't so surprising when his little brother spoke then. "You were homeless too, weren't you?"

The child's gaze switched over to Mikey. _Yes, since I was two…_

For the sake of seriousness, Leo had to force his jaw to stay in place, refusing it the right to drop to the floor.

His brothers seemed to share the same reaction.

_Surprised…? _The Slayer's 'voice' seemed to be fading out, thought it could still be heard. _I should have been able to adapt, but you see, I was so small… I was an easy target…_

A sense of hatred was conveyed with those last few words. Donny commanded the _boy's_ attention next. "A target for Stockman?"

Another pause. _Yes…_

Fading, fading.

Raph turned the conversation back around. "I know that must've been a bad life, kid, but it don't change what ya did."

Mikey moved up, in line with Raph. "_Why'd_ you do that? You knew what life was like for some of them. Why would you hurt them?"

I told you… I will get my revenge by any means I can… 

A shiver began to run up Leo's spine.

_I wouldn't torture them if it hadn't kept me alive… but deep down, I knew… If I had to suffer, so did they… _He looked back at Leo. _That's why I partially removed you're need for sleep… How else do you think you've been able to function for so long…?_

Leo had to look away for a moment, but quickly turned back. He chose to ignore the comment about himself. "You hurt all those children because it made _you_ feel better. _That's_ why you can't go."

Self-assured laughing went off in his head. From the way things were going, Leo knew his brothers heard the same sound.

It stopped. _Are you going to kill me…?_

The words were so soft…

Raph took out his sais. "Hell, yeah. If that's the way it's gonna be."

Turning back around to Mikey and Donny, Leo drew his katanas. "You tow get the kids out. Raph and I will fight.

Don seemed to object. "But-"

Before he could finish, Leo cut him off. "Do it!"

Even though he'd headed in their direction, the Slayer didn't seem to dispute this. He also did not appear to be one for patience. Without another telepathically communicated word, he attacked.

&&&&&

Part of him somewhat comprehended why these creatures wouldn't let him leave. But the Slayer _still_ couldn't get his mind around the entire problem.

Sure, he'd hurt these kids, some of them for months. But he wasn't going to anymore. He was going to let these turtles _leave_, with them in tow! He'd even helped them find the children in the first place. And not only that, he was planning on destroying Stockman, a shared enemy, from what he understood.

All would work out. Or so he'd been telling himself.

But they didn't see it like that. All the Slayer wanted right now was his vengeance, which involved only a few more people than Stockman. After that, he planned on living as peacefully as possible.

They were in the way of that dream.

As much as he didn't want to hurt them, the Slayer couldn't afford to have anyone stand in his way.

&&&&&

Even from what he'd seen so far, Raph continued to be surprised by the agility this kid displayed. None of them, not even Mister Perfect fighting by his side, had shown such dexterity at that age… whatever _that_ age might be.

As the Slayer flipped over their heads, feet landing on the door, slammed shut, that imprisoned the children, Leo tried to cut at him with his katanas.

He grabbed them. Used them to hold his weight as he swung himself, feet first, into Raph.

The quick blow sent Raph to the ground, temporarily knocking the breath out of him. When he got back up, he saw his brother standing above him rigid, looking around in all directions.

"Wha-"

Leo hushed him. When everything was dead silent, he whispered, "He disappeared."

Now Raph understood the need for reticence. All the better to hear the Slayer, if he was still here.

His question was answered when he suddenly appeared in the act of pile-driving Leo, six inches in front of him.

Shell hitting the metal wall with a clang, Leo almost dropped his swords. Before the Slayer could do something else to his brother, Raph tackled him. They hit the floor, as did Raph's sais, fists locked.

Raph was surprised once more, this time, by the child's strength. Thrown into a high school wrestling match, Raph had no doubt that he could win.

But he was still so small. Raph finally managed to hit him the face. The boy's altered body went slack, head turned slightly. A trace of blood was coming out of his mouth, as well as his fists from where he'd gripped Leo's katana.

Suddenly, from behind him, he heard Leo shout out his name. As he was turning back around, a prong of one of his sais, now enveloped in a shade of blue, clipped his left side.

&&&&&

When the battle begun, after typing in Stockman's code, Donny had to drag Mikey into the room housing the children, shutting it behind them.

Letting his brother go, Mikey looked at Don imploringly, eyes seen even in the twilight the room was kept at. "We can't leave Raph and Leo out there to-"

"I know that!" Donny argued.

"Then what're we doing in here?"

Honestly, Donny wasn't sure. He remembered Leo telling him to just do it, and then with the Slayer coming right at them… "I panicked."

Mikey frowned. He looked like he was planning on leaving when his eyes caught something behind the purple-clad turtle.

Turning, Donny found rows of children, lying on tables, still, as kids should never be.

Quietly, the two of them walked over to the nearest one, looking down at a little girl, perhaps eight years old. She was extremely pale, and, when Donny touched her hand, felt like an ice cube. Her clothes were a little damp, skin slightly misted.

Supine, her chest made no movements.

Noticing that she was on a table that looked identical to the one that Stockman had wheeled Leo into their cell on, Donny checked her vitals, which were shown on the other side of the table.

No pulse. But her EEG's were going strong. Unlike Leo's, they differed slightly. Recalling what he knew about these things, Don took this as a normal dream-like state, whereas Leo's had been a state of terror.

Mikey brought him somewhat out of his scientist state. "How do we get them out?"

Don looked at him, before turning back to the girl. "Good question."

He tried to think of how it had worked with their elder brother. After several seconds, it finally occurred to him. Sighing, he cocked his head. "He hasn't released them."

"Who?" Mikey asked.

Turning back around to his brother, Don shook his head. "The Slayer. Remember how Leo comes out of it? It's only when the Slayer's done with him."

His orange-clad brother seemed to understand. "He's still connected to them."

Donny nodded. "Besides that, we'd need him to get them out safely, anyways. You know how cold Leo is when he comes out of it? Think how bad these kids will be off! Some of them have been like this for months."

Mikey nodded. Determination set in his face in a way it'd never had before; his little brother put a hand on his shoulder. "Then we'll just have to get him."

&&&&&

Having raised his head up to look from his current position, Leo was greeted with the sight of Raph's sai with a blue tint to it. He watched in fear as the weapon was raised magically, flying with supernatural speed into his brother's side.

By calling out to him, Leo had probably reduced the damage greatly. The sai had not fully reached its target; instead of hitting Raph straight on, it'd clipped him.

But it was still rather bloody.

Apparently, the Slayer hadn't been hurt so bad after all. While Raph groaned, he sat up. Leo had no doubt that beyond his mask, he'd find a grin.

As Raph had done shortly before, Leo found the strength to tackle the _child_. As he was doing so, a _flame_ appeared in his hand. The Slayer sent it flying, though Leo dodged it just in time.

Hitting his enemy, keeping his katanas with him, Leo tired to incapacitate him. He'd forgotten his own experience with the Slayer- how strong this boy was.

Though Leo managed to cut the Slayer's leg, the child took that opportunity to grab Leo by the wrist with reflexes faster than lightning.

He snapped it.

Crying out, but biting his lip to keep the rest of the pained shout in his throat, Leo dropped his other katana. Before it hit the ground, the Slayer had caught it…

And used it to cut Leo just below his plastron.

_All I wanted was to get my revenge…_ The Slayer finally spoke to him. His 'voice' was stronger now. _I'd be doing you a favor by getting Stockman out of the way…_

Finding himself unable to speak, Leo used his mind, figuring the Slayer would hear. _We want to get rid of him, but that's not all you're gonna do. You want more, and you have the means to get it. You don't care who you hurt-_

_Yes, I do…!_

Leo looked up at him. Through his peripheral vision, he could see Raph, one hand clamped over his bleeding wound, trying to make his way over to them. _Then why do you hurt people who don't deserve it? You hurt innocent people. By doing that, you're no better than Stockman._

That thought seemed to stop the Slayer in his tracks. _I'm nothing like him…! _As forcefully as it was conveyed, the Slayer didn't sound so sure. _Stockman hurts people who don't deserve it… I-_

_Do._ Leo finished for him.

The child looked away from him.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Leo turned to see Raph, sweat beaded on his forehead. His side wound was bleeding heavily, as was Leo's stomach wound.

Next thing Leo knew, the Slayer had thrust out his hand, placing it on Leo's plastron, though Raph tried to protest. The Slayer ignored him.

The first odd thing he noticed was that he didn't feel a wound on his hand; there should have been a mark from where it had been cut. Dry blood was still there; proving it had once existed.

Then there was the yellow light. It spread through Leo, slightly warm. He felt his wounded wrist snap again, but it hurt for only a few seconds. After that, it felt remarkably better.

Sparing a glance at it, Leo found that it was back in place. He could move it around, just like before, too.

Then, he felt the skin below his plastron tighten. Along with Raph, who'd been looking at his wrist, they turned their gaze to it. The skin seemed to be knitting itself back together.

Like with his wrist, it only hurt for a few moments. Then it was all better.

The yellow light vanished. Letting out a breath, the Slayer placed his hand on Raph's chest. In moments, that same light started up again, spreading through his brother in a way, Leo could no longer feel. He watched in amazement as the skin on his red-clad brother repaired itself.

Small hand falling off Raph's plastron, the yellow light appeared by the wound Leo had given him. Leo suddenly understood how the cut on the Slayer's hand had disappeared.

The Slayer had healed them.

When he was done fixing his own wounds, the Slayer looked up at them. Though they couldn't see his eyes, Leo felt that something had changed in the child's gaze.

He stood up. So did they.

Communicating to them both, the Slayer raised his head a little bit, either out of a sense of pride, or in a need to see the turtles before him. _I told you, I'm not like Stockman… I want to prove it to you…_

Nodding, no other words were spoken, verbal or mental, as the three of them opened the second door, joining Don and Mikey.

Joining eighty-eight children, waiting to be freed.

&&&&&

Another chapter done! How wonderful! (gives self a pat on the back)

Before you go, I'd like to clear up a misconception anyone might have. While the Slayer does have powers, the guys don't. They have the genomes for it, but not the ability to use them.

Let me explain. Stockman used Bishop's DNA samples when creating his Slayer. He unlocked the power of the human genome within _those_ samples, _not_ the DNA they were taken from.

**Now, if he were to do the same thing to the guys, I'm sure they'd have their abilities. But I don't think he's about to do that for an enemy.** They can hear the Slayer's thoughts because he can communicate with anyone he shares DNA with.

It's basically like a telephone. You pick up the phone and hear the guy on the other end. Just because _you_ can hear him doesn't mean everyone else in the house does. And you can only make the call yourself if you know their phone number. In telepathic communication, there's no such thing as a telephone book.

Anyways, I have an announcement. (jumps up and down) Dead of Night had won Third Place for **Best Action/Adventure** in this year's **FanFiction Competition**! I'm so happy! But, I was _so_ not expecting it! I mean, there _were _thirteen other nominees!

Shocking, I know!

For further information, just check out my bio. In the mean time, drop in a review, please!


	21. Chapter 21

Finally, we're getting somewhere with this! For the longest time, I didn't have a clue as to what I was writing. Most of the time, I have a beginning in mind, and bits of pieces to the end, but no idea as to how I'm gonna connect the two.

However, we've finally reached the ending chapters! This shall be so much easier now! (laughs) Hopefully...

So let's get on with it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Pi90katana comes with an excessive imagination, admirable morals, and several mood disorders. Ownership of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles not included.

&&&&&

Stockman made his way to the hallway nervously, many things on his mind. He knew he was in big trouble with Bishop, which put Bishop in trouble with his superiors, which made greater trouble for the scientist, but that wasn't the most important thing on his list right now.

The Slayer was _out_. Loose. More than likely, coming for _him_.

By sheer miracle, all thanks to post-modern science, he had cheated death all of these times, _and_ maintained his IQ. Stockman valued his genius, therefore valuing his life. His brain seemed to be the only thing about him that was important to any of his employers, these days.

But the Slayer could change all that. Free, he had more room to use to his advantage; he could take Stockman by surprise anywhere. He also had the ability to do more damage to his creator than _anything_ on Earth had yet achieved.

"Those moronic turtles!" Stockman cursed them under his breath. "We'd all be happy if they just kept to their own business; I'd be in one piece and they wouldn't be in near-death situations all the time, but _no_, they just _have_ to interfere!"

Every corner he passed, Stockman made sure to check for sudden movement. Since youth all he'd been was just _moderately_ suspicious of everyone and everything, even though they were inferior to him; never paranoid. Now was a good time to develop such apprehension, however.

He thanked God that he hadn't left the remote he used to control the Slayer's suit, and therefore his movements, in the other room. If only it didn't work just at close-range...

The device could not be completely relied on. If he wasn't quick enough, the Slayer would get it. He needed another plan.

He didn't want to kill the only soldier he'd been able to manufacture, but if worst came to worst, it might have to be done.

Grinning to himself, Stockman made a quick stop in one of his other rooms. This plan would also have to be acted out speedily, but if it worked, he wouldn't have to worry about the Slayer harming him.

Stockman had his trump card.

&&&&&

Hands spread out in front of him, fingers slightly clenched into graceful curves, the young Slayer stood in front of the rows of children, reminding Michelangelo of a magician doing hocus-pocus. Different get-up, though.

He and Donny had already been informed of the Slayer's newfound compliant nature to help them, if only to prove that he wasn't like the scientist who'd made him what he was. They also knew of how he'd healed Raph and Leo.

This guy was certainly surprising. Nevertheless, the only person who didn't have their eyes on him was Leo. Instead, the elder turtle's gaze roamed restlessly over each child that lay still before them.

At the moment, the Slayer was disconnecting the children from the nightmare he had made for them, as well as himself. He'd told them that this would take a little while, as well as a great deal of concentration. But he was willing to answer a few questions while doing so.

Don folded his arms over his chest. "So, if you were done with these kids and not planning to harm them anymore, why didn't you do this in the first place?"

There was a pause before the Slayer answered. When he did, it sounded like he knew his explanation wouldn't be highly accepted. _Even though they don't play with them anymore, every child has a hard time parting with their toys..._

Not only was he interesting, he was downright creepy.

Yet, he pitied him. There was a sadness to this boy that was depressing without even completely understanding it.

After giving him some time to concentrate again, Mikey asked his own question. "Hey, why do you only talk to us via telepathy?" Being an avid superhero fan, Mike knew these big words.

He heard a snicker in his head. _What, you think I do this for fun...? Or maybe that I'm showing off...?_

Mikey suddenly felt like he was crossing into a sensitive zone. "Uh, no- well, maybe- uh... are you?"

The laughter was gone. _No..._ _So you understand, telepathy and telekinesis are the hardest of my abilities to master; they take the most out of me..._

Donny nodded. "That makes sense." He turned to his brothers. "In terms of what Stockman's turned him into, he's essentially like a baby. It's like learning how to talk or walk; it takes time and practice before you can get it completely right."

Still scanning the children, Leo said what was all on their minds. "That means he probably still has a whole lot more learning to do."

The Slayer may have very well not even reached the full extent of his abilities.

"So..." Mikey brought the subject back around; "You do the whole voice-in-the-head-thingy... why?"

_Because, this is the only way I_ can _talk..._

Raph frowned. "What the shell are ya talkin' about? You _do_ have a mouth, right?"

_Yes...!_ The Slayer snapped. He calmed down. _Look, if you open the grate on my mask, you'll see what I mean... The only reason why it's there is so I can eat..._

All four were fairly curious about this. Carefully, just in case the Slayer had something else in plan, Don opened the grate and stepped away, the shiny metal hatch hanging aside to reveal a young mouth.

The Slayer opened it. From his teeth, Mikey could see just how small he was. The rows of teeth looked like kernels of corn, just barely a few shades lighter than that famous yellow. The sizes varied, meaning that he'd still had several appointments to make with the Tooth Fairy when Stockman found him.

Yet it wasn't the teeth that were so interesting. They were just what Mikey tried to distract himself with.

Though the teeth were like what you might find in any child's mouth that didn't brush them, there was a huge difference about this mouth. Mainly that it didn't house a tongue.

Rather, it looked like that at some point it _had_. Though Mikey immediately turned his attention to something else, he thought he'd seen the stub of what had used to be the child's tongue.

The boy closed his mouth. Wordlessly, pity written on his features, as were on Mikey's, Don closed the grate. The Slayer explained. _Stockman was constantly aggravated by my yelling at him... When he was finishing one of the last procedures on me, I woke up from one surgery without my tongue... He removed it when I was out... _His voice turned bitter_. He said I'd learn to live without it..._

Mikey suddenly didn't necessarily blame this kid for wanting to kill Stockman so badly anymore.

&&&&&

Unlike normal conversations, Leo didn't need to remain right in front of the child Slayer in order to hear what he had to say. Stepping away from him and his brothers, Leo listened to the tale while looking among the children.

He felt sympathy for the Slayer, very much so, in fact, but he wasn't as important as what Leo searched for with inner restlessness and excitation.

After a wave of silence passed since the Slayer had last 'spoken', Leo heard his voice inside his head, telling them all that he was almost done.

Moving along the rows of children, examining each face, Leo was at times able to recognize some of the children from his nightmares. The faces weren't as familiar as the vibes they put off.

He knew their memories, and they knew his. He'd stop and linger for a few moments when he saw them, feeling more compassion for them then the Slayer, who'd put them through it, but then he'd move on. They weren't the one he was looking for.

And then he found her.

At the far end, Silhouette rested on the last table. The children had regained a considerable amount of their natural coloring since the Slayer had started this disconnection process. Her story was no different.

She was as still as the grave, but she only looked like she was sleeping. Leo's frown deepened. He knew exactly which memory Sil had been tortured with over and over again. If only for a day, it was too much.

He couldn't imagine how hard it had to have been for some of the first few kids. This had been going on for months.

In the short time since he'd known her, Leo had found a friendship with this little girl. She was almost like a sister. Though at times she could be a little more than strong-willed, all she'd wanted and tried to do was help people. And it'd almost killed her.

For once, Leo was almost, and strangely, grateful to Stockman. If it weren't for him, Sil very well could have died. Because of him.

Still, Leo wasn't sure if death would've been any worse than this.

Touching her hand, the blue-clad turtle smiled, feeling the warmth come back to her cold skin. The wait for her to awaken wasn't long; the Slayer had said he was almost done.

Wrinkling her freckled nose for a second, Sil sneezed and then opened one green eye, closing it upon seeing the bright light overhead.

Aware of how little time they had to get out of here and away from Stockman, Leo prodded her. "C'mon, Sil. Wake up."

Partly, she opened her eyes. "...Leo?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah, it's me."

As the little girl remembered what had happened, she sat up. "How'd you-"

He watched as her gaze focused on something behind him. Turning, Leo saw how the other kids were waking up, also noticing his brothers coming towards him.

The Slayer was tagging along.

Already knowing what she was probably about to do, Leo put his arm up. "Sil-" He started warningly.

Too late. Sil practically leapt off the table, marching right up to him. "Why, you little-" She cut herself off, trying to send a left hook into the boy's metal-guarded jaw.

Catching her small fist in his equally small hand, the Slayer tossed it aside, only to get tackled. Knocking him to the floor was about the extent of the damage she could do to him however; her punches didn't work so well.

Sighing mentally, the Slayer looked in their direction. _If you don't get her off of me in a few seconds, I might actually have to hurt her out of annoyance..._

Raph snorted. "I don't know; I'm kinda enjoyin' it. I was gonna do this to ya later, but she looks like she's havin' more fun."

Sil turned her face to Raph with her teeth clenched. "Shut up, Raph."

Seeing that a few of the other kids who were getting up wanted to follow Sil's example, Leo chose to end it there. Gently, he pulled the girl off of him. "All right, that's enough anger management for the day."

Tired out from her recent experience, Sil complied; though she did not look happy about it. "Are you _kidding_? You know what he's done; I'm not finished with him!"

The others seemed to agree as his brothers tried to calm him down. Leo noticed that some of them, as well as Sil herself, were on the verge of tears. "It's okay." He told her. Bottom lip trembling slightly, Sil leaned into him, crying into his plastron. "It's all right now." He let her cry for a few seconds before explaining to her what had happened.

Sniffing, Sil wiped the tears off her face. "So, he's helping us now?"

Leo nodded.

Frowning, the twelve-year-old girl moved her long black hair out of her face and behind her ear as she turned to face the Slayer. She looked him over. "Sorry..." She mumbled. Pausing for a second, she added, "Thanks, for helping- but I still kinda hate your guts."

Leo could almost see the venom dripping off her words.

The Slayer shrugged. _Don't worry... You wouldn't be the first..._

Surrounded by children, Don rubbed his hands. "Okay, so how are we supposed to get out of here?"

&&&&&

After awaking to police sirens and finding that half of her house was missing, April O'neil cursed Stockman for destroying another one of her apartments.

That done, she woke up Casey. The two of them managed to escape the scene before the cops could show up and slow them down from finding the guys. Besides, April had no idea as to what kind of story she could invent to logically explain why an entire wall of her apartment was missing that the police would buy.

_Yeah, I think Bigfoot took it. He had some kind of surfing contest with the Abominable Snowman, or something._

Oh yeah. That was going to work.

After calling Master Splinter to tell him about what had happened, she and Casey got into her van. Using her Shell Cell, she tracked down the guys, telling Casey where to turn.

The simple task turned out to be a little harder with Casey Jones as a driver. Half the time, she was too sick from one of his sharp turns to read the screen properly.

Finally, however, they came up on a large facility. Parking outside of it, they walked up to a darkened side of the fenced property. Scaling it, with Casey not too far behind, April was again grateful for high school gymnastics and peeved with how easily clothing could tear. Frowning at her ripped pants, she promised to do some killer shopping when she got back home.

Landing on the other side, knees bent for impact, April straightened her posture and looked up at the building as Casey crashed to the ground next to her. Allowing him time to stand up and choose a hockey stick from his golf bag, April looked back down at the device in her hands that marked the guys', or at least their Shell Cell's, positions with a blip.

"Don't worry guys, we're coming." April whispered. She smiled as Casey put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

She just hoped that when and if they found them, they'd be alive.

&&&&&

While Leo and Mikey waited with the children in the other room Donny and Raph, accompanied by the Slayer, went next door, into the room that had once imprisoned him.

Working quickly on one of the computers in here, Don tried to cut out the cameras. "There; done." He said as a printer nearby hummed, smiling. "That should provide a little cover for us. I can't access the motion detectors from here; apparently they're only obtainable from Stockman's robotic body, but this is better than nothing."

"Good job, Donny." Raph smiled. "It'll be hard enough getting all these kids out of here without a couple of school buses. Hopefully we won't run into Stockman."

_We will..._

Frowning, Don nodded. "Probably, counting on our luck." The printer made a sound to alert everyone that it was done. Walking over to it, Don held it up. "I was able to find a schematic for the building. Now we should be able to navigate this place. I don't know about you, but the corn maze approach wasn't working so well."

Raph nodded in agreement. "You ain't kiddin'. Now let's blow this popsicle stand."

Going back into the other room, where Mikey was doing his best to cheer up the kids, they got ready to leave.

Momentarily ahead of the group, Mikey smiled. "Hi, I'll be your flight attendant for the ride. Remember to be as quiet as possible and to keep your legs and arms inside at all times."

Raph hit him over the back of the head. Don smiled. At least it got the kids giggling.

When they were done, they silently made their way out of the room and down the hallways. In the lead were the Slayer and the ninjas, Leo followed closely by Sil.

As they moved, Don noticed that the Slayer had the same look of concentration that he'd had while helping the kids. The purple-clad turtle tapped him on the shoulder. Knowing that he wanted his attention, the boy opened a telepathic link between them so they could avoid noise.

_What are you doing?_ Donny asked.

_You want to be able to get back to your home, right...? _Seeing the confused look on Donny's face, he explained. _Earlier, Stockman tortured them physically instead of mentally; before he knew what I could do... He couldn't just let them go after he got their genomes for me because they'd tell someone and ruin his work... He was planning on turning them all into individual Slayers like me..._

Don got the implication of this. There had been a lot of physical torment in this child's life.

_Because they bled so much, Stockman had me dilute the blood with water and dump it in the East River... I can manipulate water too, so that was easy... The blood went unnoticed, until Stockman realized that you had used it to track down that first warehouse... After you got away, he had me move the water into the sewers; he said you live down there... I'm moving it back out to the river so you can get back in..._

Nodding his thanks, Donny shot a glance at Sil and shook his head. Sure, his work with those water samples had helped, but she'd been the one to find out about the warehouse.

She was _very_ good.

Following the building's plans, the group was able to make it closer to the nearest exit than they would have had they moved around blindly in any direction. Don figured that they'd be out in about ten minutes.

That was, until the Slayer turned sharply to the left.

_He's here..._

&&&&&

With his heightened senses, the Slayer had heard Stockman's metallic feet hit the ground, no matter how quietly the scientist had tried to make them.

The turtles moved to his side, motioning the children to stay back as they looked down the hallway. All four drew their weapons simultaneously.

The Slayer hadn't _entirely_ disconnected everyone from himself. Like with everyone here, minus Stockman, he could open a telepathic connection, but there was only one he was still linked to.

It was necessary, actually. It was okay to disconnect these children; they were rested and able to move, being unconscious the complete time the Slayer had tortured them with haunting memories.

But the one he'd haunted with their screams had been kept awake by the nightmares that had delivered them. As he'd told Leonardo earlier, he had been the one keeping him awake; if he weren't still doing this, it wouldn't take long for the turtle to collapse from lack of sleep.

And while he didn't think he needed his, or any of his brothers' help, for that matter, the Slayer wasn't stupid enough to deny help or underestimate the gravity of the situation.

Grinning, the Slayer looked straight at Stockman, who bore a mask of determination. Deep down, he knew that the coward was looking for a way out of this.

For once, the Slayer wished Stockman could hear him.

_This is gonna be fun..._

&&&&&

Ah, but you're gonna have to wait for the party!

(runs from torch and pitchforks) Sorry! C'mon! Aren't you happy I brought Sil back?

Sil: It's about time! (stomps foot) I haven't been around since Chapter Nine!

Pi: Hey, I gave you a cameo in Chapters thirteen and fourteen!

Sil: Oh, big whoop.

Pi: Be happy I even invented you.

Well, while I go and deal with my original character, who really is a sweetheart who's just having a bad day, I ask that you to please review! Thanks for reading!


	22. Chapter 22

I must be real sucky at math. Remember how I said Dead of Night would finish with a grand total of twenty-five chapters? I honestly meant twenty-_four_. I've been trying to add that extra chapter, but if I do, it'll shorten up all the others, and I don't wanna do that.

So, let's just hurry up and get it done. Hey, did you notice? It's almost been a full _year_ since I started this story! My first baby… they grow up so fast.

Okay, I need to stop being corny.

Hope ya like!

Disclaimer: Adult rated TMNT, for extreme violence. Hmm… I see! _That's_ why I don't own them!

&&&&&

Not daring to turn his back on Stockman, Mikey told the children to get back into the hallway. It would _not_ be a good idea to put them in harm's way when they'd just gotten out of it.

The orange-clad turtle watched as the Slayer's right hand seemed to pull a ball of fire out of nowhere. He held it loosely, like a regular child with a baseball, then threw it at Stockman.

The scientist didn't have a catcher's mitt, but he didn't care. Knowing that he, like many of their other enemies, wouldn't go down so easily, Mikey actually wished it would hit him in one of those spots every man dreaded.

That idea was quickly dismissed when he remembered that the only natural part left of Baxter Stockman was his brain.

At the last second, the robot was able to dodge the fireball. He was about to say something, most likely about how smart he was, when the five of them moved in.

&&&&&

Despite the fact that he and Raph had got beaten by this child earlier, Leo found that his Ninjitsu skills still kept up with the Slayer's advanced abilities. And when combined, they made a good pair.

The Slayer turned invisible. Though keeping aware for him, Stockman turned his attention to the foes he _could_ see. He pulled out the tiny, electric stun gun. Leo hated that thing.

More aware than he'd been in a while, Leo moved in _much_ faster than the turtle of _The Tortoise and the Hare_, cutting the little gun in two.

Stockman barely had time to take in the loss before Raph charged in with a yell, kicking the scientist square in the chest and knocking him back a bit. Once he was out of the way, the window to the right broke itself apart, hurling into him.

Probably fearing the little shards would enter his circuits, Stockman blocked the attack with his forearm.

"Slayer…" He said, looking around, "I won't kill you unless you force me to. Agent Bishop doesn't even have to know about this escapade-"

A fireball was thrown in the direction of Stockman's holographic face as a response.

Immediately turning his attention to it, Stockman frowned. "Fine. If that's the way it has to be…"

So focused on the Slayer, the turtles were able to get a few good shots in. Don nearly tripped him with his staff, but Stockman grabbed on to a corner of the wall to prevent his fall.

With blades and weapons of solid oak, they backed him up in a corner. Mostly, they were blocking, but Leo knew that would probably change.

It did when Stockman tried to use his arm as a club to hit Mikey. Raph dug his sai into the robot's hand then, tearing out a few pieces of it.

And then a force passed them all, pushing Stockman up against the wall, keeping him there.

The Slayer became visible once more.

&&&&&

Barely even breathing heavily, the Slayer held Stockman in place, pinned to the wall. As strong as his robotic body was, the Slayer was able to keep him there.

Even if it _was_ using every ounce of his strength. God, he could feel every muscle in his body straining. But it didn't matter.

He has been waiting, dreaming of this moment for a long time. He'd fought for it; been denied it. But now he had it.

Closest to him, he could see Donatello. He opened a link between them. _Talk for me…_

For a moment, the purple-clad turtle looked confused, but he quickly figured out what he meant, nodding his understanding.

&&&&&

Donny moved behind the Slayer, in view of Stockman. After telling the scientist what was going on, as well as everyone else around them, he listened for what he was going to say.

"For months," he began for the boy, "nearly a year now, I've been transformed into this thing before you. You took me off the streets, but to a place worse than they ever were." There was a pause. "You cut me open more times than I can remember; put all kinds of things into my body. You shot me; electrocuted me; poisoned me, all in the name of _science_. You took my tongue." The Slayer nodded his hands, pointing out the metal on his body before breaking a security camera off the wall and crumbling it up like a piece of paper with his telekinesis. "You took my humanity."

The Slayer cocked his head, never looking at Donny; keeping his gaze on Stockman. Don listened to the rest of the words. "Your soldier is rebelling, Stockman. And you're the one who's gonna pay for it."

Don, along with everyone else watching this, saw the electricity that started out in the Slayer's hand. He was a smart kid; an electric current running through Stockman's metal body _should_ fry his brain.

Stockman recognized this as well. The holographic image of his head turned away as the voltage began to run down his creation's hand.

But then, the electricity stopped, right as it was about to reach his fingers. He heard the Slayer in his head. _I have one more thing to tell him…_

Nodding, Donny translated the boy's question. "What was my name?" The Slayer leaned in really close to Stockman now. "Before you turned me into the Slayer, who was I? Did you even know my name?"

His head leaning away from them, Stockman raised the hologram a little bit forward. "I-I…" the scientist trailed off in fear.

But then he smiled.

Immediately, Donny knew he was up to something, as did his brothers, who moved forward. Don tried to shout out something, but it was too late.

Like lightning, a slot opened in Stockman's robotic arm, a hypodermic needle popping out, held by a tiny metal hand. It stuck itself into the Slayer's neck, in the spot where the skin of his neck could be seen, emptying its contents into him.

The second it started, the boy was trying to move away, but then he gagged. Don saw a blue light appear by the syringe. It faded away without doing anything.

The four of them then moved in, ready to get it out of him, but a voice went off in Don's head. He was sure his brothers heard the same thing.

Don't… I just wanna die… 

So they stopped. Then the Slayer spoke again.

Not that I deserve it, but could you get a hit or two in for me…? 

Don didn't know about the rest of his brothers, but he was almost sure that they're answers were around the same lines. _Yes._

Blood was pouring out of the Slayer's moth and nose now, finding ways through his metal mask. When the syringe was empty, before Stockman could even take it out, he fell to the ground.

Straightening his robotic body, Stockman looked at him. "_You_, child, were no one in your previous life. Had you stayed with me, you would've become the first of the greatest species this earth has seen. But now, you're nothing more than a stepping stone."

Stockman looked up, kicking the Slayer aside and out of their way. "He could've gone far. It's a shame. But my life is, after all, more important. Had I chosen to keep him alive, he would've undoubtedly tried to terminate me again. His life or mine." He shrugged his robotic shoulders. "Concentrated dose of digitoxin. Even for a genetically advanced human, it works every time."

&&&&&

Watching every detail of the fight progress, making sure her friends, including Raph, didn't get hurt, Sil saw the battle go from good to bad in the blink of an eye from her spot around the corner.

She was the closest to the fight; the only one who would dare disobey the ninjas fighting for them.

After all, you never knew when they could use her help.

Stockman kicked the Slayer, her tormentor, only feet from her. A part of her was glad; he was getting his.

But such thoughts were soon banished. Even _if_ he'd been the cause of so many other children's suffering, he'd had the worse end of the stick. And he hadn't gotten _his_ revenge.

As she heard Stockman speak of the digitoxin, she cringed. A great amount of that stuff caused the heart to explode. Usually the death wasn't painful; it was over in a second.

But the Slayer was still alive. She knew because she watched his neck arch back, heard him gagging on his own blood.

He turned his head, saw her there. And he spoke to her. His telepathy must've been weakening, because she could barely hear him. _Sil…? _Since he knew so many things about them, she wasn't surprised that he knew her name. _Please… come here…_

Hesitant, Sil finally made sure she was out of harm's way before crawling over to him. It was horrible, not to mention practically impossible, that he was still alive. However, she recalled that he had healing problems. Clearly, his body was still trying out the hopeless task of repairing itself.

There was a difference between closing a gaping wound and replacing an organ.

She heard the Slayer's voice again. _At least you're loved… I've always been hated… forgettable… _There was a long pause. _I'm sorry… tell everyone… I'm sorry… for what I've done… _Another pause. _But don't remember me… for all the pain I caused…_

That's when a series of images ran through Silhouette's head, much like her repeated and feared memoryBut they didn't belong to her.

_-sitting by a garbage can. Told that mommy's coming back. Waiting, waiting, waiting-_

_-sleeping, eating in a dumpster. Hiding from men with knives. Getting caught. The kicks, the punches, the gagging. Praying that it will just stop-_

_-walking by the people, always looked down on. Never loved. Lonely-_

_-living in fear. Fear of everyone else, fear of the animals, fear of the sky. Knowing you're the underdog-_

_-the man in the shiny suit. Knowing he's not like the others. They hurt. He'll kill-_

_-knives through the skin. All the blood, all the blood-_

_-waking up. Finding metal on the skin-_

_-waking up. Finding metal through the skin-_

_-waking up. Finding the tongue is gone-_

_-the tests. Underwater. Through fire. Bullets in the skin-_

_-the punishments. Electrocution. Shots-_

_-the pain-_

_-pain-_

_-pain-_

_-freedom-_

He let her go. Sil looked at him, gasping. Suddenly, she realized she was holding his hand. Very tightly.

She couldn't see his eyes, but she felt she was looking into them. Then the Slayer finished. _My name was Curtis… Whether people like it or not… I used to be human…_

Sil nodded. _I forgive you…_ She smiled. _Curtis._

Smiles can't be heard, but she thought she caught one. And then Curtis was dead.

&&&&&

It didn't matter how angry he was at the Slayer for everything he'd done. By tenfold, Raph was much more furious with Stockman.

Despite the rage, he made sure not to get too close to the scientist. The last thing he needed was that stuff Stockman had used on the Slayer killing him.

Raph remembered how strong Stockman had been back at April's apartment. He'd clobbered them.

_Luck. _Most of it had been, after all. They'd been taken by surprise; had fought in a limited area.

Busy fighting Donatello, Stockman left an opening, his back to them. Raph took it, sliding under the robot's legs to join, slashing with his sais through a few tiny wires that were visible beneath the plates of metal that served as his knees.

Stockman gasped in surprise as his legs shut down. Raph couldn't help but grin. But then, of course, a burst of blue light blinked on in that area, dimming after a moment. Stockman smiled. Looking at Raph, he tisked. "You inferior turtle. Don't you know by now that I'm sure to have a back-up system?"

As Stockman continued to brag, before Raph could utter a swear word, the red-clad turtle noticed Mikey take out a nunchuck behind the scientist, straightening it horizontally in front of him. Leo appeared then, using it to leap up onto Stockman's shoulders.

Turning around, He spared one katana a glance before digging it between Stockman's shoulder plates and jumping down to the ground.

After he was down, safe and sound, standing by Mikey, Raph couldn't help but notice him falter. Leo even looked confused by the sudden movement, but he brushed it off, standing tall once again.

By now, Stockman had turned his head around to face him and Mikey. His arms flew to his back, hands trying to pull the katana out.

That's when Raph realized that the exact position of the sword had been planted strategically.

From the looks of it, Donny had figured this out too. Yet he seemed to know what to do about it. Staring at the sword, his purple-clad brother looked at the wall- at a panel _on_ the wall.

Raph turned his attention back to Stockman for a moment, to make sure he wasn't going to suddenly turn around.

Mikey was grinning at him like a fool. "Don't you just _hate_ those hard to reach places?"

Even as he was speaking, Don had quietly raised his bo staff.

One hand still trying to take the katana out, Stockman snorted. "What does it matter? _You_ didn't even manage to damage any of my circuitry."

Closer and closer, the bo staff came to the panel.

Sheathing his other katana, Leo took two steps forward, keeping his eyes on Stockman. "You of all people should've understood."

Frustrated, Stockman gave up on the sword. "What _are_ you blabbering about _now_, turtle?"

Leo continued as if the question hadn't been asked. "You tortured him; tore him apart. Like he said, you took away his humanity." The blue-banded ninja paused. It was clear who he was talking about. "And you kept on going." Leo shook his head in disgust. "You weren't going to stop with him, were you, Stockman? Once they were ready, you were going to do the same thing to those little kids. You were going to tear them limb from limb… just like the Shredder did to you."

The holographic image of Stockman grit his teeth. "No… I was going to do all those things to give them a _purpose_, to benefit the earth! Shredder destroyed my body as a punishment."

Mikey crossed his arm. "And you didn't punish your Slayer?"

Raph recalled the doorknob; being told it was electrified. Stockman must've known he couldn't get away with a lie here. For once, he kept his mouth shut.

Don's bo staff quietly touched the panel. With the skill of a ninja, its bearer opened it silently.

Looking upon the breaker box, Raph realized what the plan was. The panel was directly behind Stockman, and he was just a little taller…

This might just work.

Mike continued Leo's speech. "So, you get your revenge, plus a little extra." He pretended to think about it. "When you add it all up, it doesn't look that good for you, does it?"

Leo shook his head again. "The Slayer; eighty-eight children; my brothers; me. Let's face it, Stockman, an eye for an eye just isn't good enough when it comes to you."

Laughing, Stockman turned his torso around to them, then his legs. Raising his arm, he pulled out the small missile launcher. "Well, I better fix that then."

After a look of confirmation from Don, he and Raph simultaneously took on one of Stockman's legs, knocking him off balance and sending him backwards.

Having forgotten the other two turtles, Stockman was unprepared for the attack and unable to keep Leo's katana from jamming into the breaker box. A tremendous voltage traveled up the sword and through Stockman's metal body, straight to the brain housed inside of it.

The action took the electricity out of the building. Many of the light bulbs nearby shattered. As they did, the four turtles hit the floor, to avoid the glass.

When all was done, they stood, just as the back up power systems started out in some places, throwing the area into a twilight coated atmosphere. Not too far away, they were able to make out the forms of the whimpering children, most standing away from the place where the Slayer's body had landed.

By the time his eyes had adjusted, Raph was grinning, checking out his brothers to make sure they were okay.

He didn't miss the haunted look on Donny's face. His brother looked at him. "The floors don't conduct electricity.

Horror-stricken, Raph looked down at his feet, noticing the metal floors once more. _We could've been barbecued…_

He sighed. "Ain't that a good thing?"

Donatello glanced over at the smoky rubble that used to be Stockman. "Hopefully…"

&&&&&

All right, that was kinda short. I'm sorry. Also sorry if the action sequences sucked. Oh, and if I was wrong about the digitoxin.

So, I better go now. Please review! One chapter down, only two more to go!


	23. Chapter 23

(jumps around) Guess what I saw! (pauses) No… not a ninja turtle, unfortunately… Actually I just say a _double_ rainbow! Very pretty…

And… since you're all wondering why the heck I'm mentioning it, I'll just say there was no reason. Just wanted ya to know it was quite beautiful and I took a picture of it.

Now, I suppose I should get on with this chapter. (sighs) As of the twenty-eighth of last month, I've been working on this for a year now. Pathetic, isn't it?

Hope you like!

Oh, a little warning here. There's a wee bit of romance between Casey and April here in the first part. Nothing erotic, I assure you, but… if you find it sappy, I'm sorry. I'm not very good at writing romance, though I may try my hand at it someday.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I _still _don't own the TMNT. I live a very unproductive lifestyle. Maybe if I can get my lazy bum off of this chair I'll someday manage to sneak it away from Eastman and Laird. However, since I'm writing this chapter, I guarantee that ain't happening anytime soon.

&&&&&

As he and April moved deeper into the fancy warehouse, Casey was once again extremely overjoyed that he was lucky enough to even know a girl as smart as her. While he could use the Shell Cells for their primary use, he could never figure out some of the other genius functions that Don had installed, like the GPS function that April was using to find the guys.

But though Casey Jones wasn't _quite_ the smartest man available, he honestly felt he and April were, as corny as it sounded, meant to be. Sure, they had their annoyances and disagreements with one another, but anyone could see the love they had for each other.

Of course, he and April were the only ones who wouldn't admit to this, not even to one another; despite however many times and ways they had shown their affection.

These thoughts were soon forced to the back of his head though as the power went out. For a moment, their progress was halted; the soft, green light illuminating Casey's outline and April's face as she looked back and forth between the two hallways they'd come to, fearful of any predators that may be lurking.

Luckily, the back-up power started up, dimly lighting the halls. Though with this reassurance, Casey nevertheless found himself being dragged back against the wall.

"What the heck are ya doin'?" he asked April, who had hidden the both of them against one of the many doors, a space that was hollowed out between the wall.

Peeking over the barrier, the redhead pointed towards the ceiling. "There's security cameras now." She whispered. "We can't risk being seen."

Poking his head out just a little too, Casey frowned at the camera. When they'd first come in, there had been none, along with any other form of security. Even for Casey, that had seemed a little odd.

Turning her back against the door once more, April tapped her chin in thought. "Knowing Stockman, he probably has a lot more stuff where this came from."

Casey, out of habit, took a hockey stick out of his golf bag. "But wouldn't the power outage have taken some of it out?"

April smiled up at him. "Perhaps, but not necessarily. With the back-up power, it could very well be working."

Sighing in frustration, the vigilante's grip tightened on his weapon. "So… are ya gonna do some long, techno thing to knock it out, or what?"

Laughing quietly, April shook her head. Surprising Casey, she then took of her shoe. "Actually," she said, turning back towards the camera; "until I can find a security room, I was planning on doing what _you_ usually do when you're frustrated with something."

What that said, she took aim and threw her shoe at the camera. Dead on, it hit it perfectly, breaking the camera and knocking it to the floor. Cautiously stepping out of their little hideaway, April glanced up at the ceiling, searching for more cameras. Not finding any, she signaled that all was clear.

Immediately, Casey moved ahead of her, towards the broken camera. After hitting it with his hockey stick to make sure it was truly busted, he knelt down to the ground, retrieving April's shoe. Holding it out to her with a grin on his face, he extended it before her. Smiling back, she placed her foot into the shoe and onto the ground, her fingers delicately stroking the side of his face.

She was his Cinderella in sneakers… but without the evil stepfamily…and the godmother… or the pumpkin- though he had bought her pumpkin pie for Thanksgiving.

Remembering the guys, April looked back at her Shell Cell and turned to her right. "Uh… we better keep moving." She pointed a finger. "The guys should be this way."

As he moved on, Casey stood up, sparing the broken security camera a glance before catching up.

Damn, did he love her!

However, despite the knowledge of how strong, both physically and mentally, the woman beside him was, he wished that she wouldn't have had to have seen what they found just a few minutes later.

&&&&&

Trying his best to reassure the kids, Mikey went over to them, wrapping a few that actually did the same in a surprised, yet pleasant embrace.

With all the incomprehensible horrors he knew they'd been through, the orange-clad turtle wished they hadn't had have to been exposed to more of these terrors, even if it meant their salvation from their persecutor, now fried on the floor.

As he was able to retrieve some breathing room from the frightened children, he turned his head, noticing Sil sitting placidly by the Slayer's body, lifting and dropping his limp hand with little enthusiasm.

"You okay?" Mikey asked her.

Quickly, she turned her head around to him. With a sad smile, she nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

That was when Mikey realized that the young girl wasn't overjoyed with the Slayer's passing, as he'd almost, and ruefully, expected her to be from her outburst at him upon her awakening.

And though Sil, from what he knew about her, tremendously valued human life, whether it was in the form of a human or not, Mike understood that something had happened; this sudden change of attitude hadn't quite come on its own, or had resulted from the Slayer's death alone.

During these thoughts, Leo had moved over to Sil. Mike's older brother had a funny look on his face as he sat down beside her. He shook his head before looking back at her, smiling slightly.

Sil returned the smile in the same way as she had returned Mike's. She didn't say anything for a few moments, still fingering the Slayer's hand. Finally, she lowered it gently to the ground. The girl sighed. "He was younger than me, ya know."

Leo blinked, seemingly thinking about the statement. His eyes turned to the dead body lying before them. "Him?" he asked.

Nodding, Silhouette placed her chin in her hands. "Yeah." Raising her head, she stared at the ceiling. "He gave me a little piece of himself, as he was dying." She paused. "He… he really wasn't so bad, I guess. He was kinda like the rest of us, ya know? Caught in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Donny, who had been talking with Raph, now nodded at Sil's statement. "Only he was unlucky number one."

It was at that moment that two sets of footsteps lightly making their way in their direction resonated in Mikey's ears.

Gently, yet somewhat forcefully, Mike pushed the children back, drawing his nunchucks. At the same time, his brothers did likewise, turning towards the noise. Rising to his feet, Leo stood protectively over Sil, who, unsurprisingly, refused to move back and hide with the other children.

Fortunately for her, and the rest of them, for that matter, the two intruders turned out to be Casey and April.

Looking up from the Shell Cell she held in her hands, the redhead's face immediately lit up. "Guys!" she yelled happily, hugging Raph and Don, who were the closest.

Placing one tip of his hockey stick on the ground, Casey grinned. "We've been lookin' all over for ya!" Raph, having broken away from April, folded his arms over his plastron, a smirk on his face. Sheepishly, Casey put an arm over his shoulder and scratched his back. "Well… uh- okay. _She's_ been trackin' ya. _But_," he raised a finger; "_I_ drove the car, and I got us in here." He paused. "_And_ I picked up her shoe for her."

Before Mikey could make sense of that last part, April gave a short scream at the sight of the Slayer's bloody corpse. Don placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her away, as Mikey leaped over the body in an attempt to block her view.

Curious, Casey moved in a bit further, looking over Mike to see what the problem was. Paling, he took a step back. "Who the heck is that?"

Raph shook his head. "It's a long story. You remember that Slayer we told ya about?"

Nodding, Casey waited for the rest of the explanation.

"Well," Raph began, cueing the child on the floor with his chin; "that's Stockman's version. Only his Slayer's only a kid."

Still sitting on the floor, Sil corrected him. "That wasn't his name, Raph." Sure that April was settled, Mikey turned to look at her. She gestured to the body. "Before… this, he called himself Curtis."

Mike raised an eye ridge at this, but didn't say anything. She _had_ said that the Slayer- Curtis, had given a piece of himself to her before he died. Who was he to question what that piece contained?

Now aware of the girl's presence, April moved forward to her, trying not to look at the body on the floor. "Sil…" She said, trying to smile; "are you all right?" she asked, crouching to her knees before her. "I'm so happy to see you; we thought you were dead."

"I'm okay." Sil said, smiling slightly and returning the hug that April then offered.

But it wasn't the same. That smile… Mikey looked up at Leo then, to see if he had noticed it. Sure enough, he had. The blue-clad turtle watched Sil sadly.

Before, Silhouette had this odd little smirk; it was almost a frown at the same time. The look was clever and a little mischievous, a perfect reflection of her. And now, this smile she was wearing at the moment seemed to be a mere shell of her former self.

A lot could sure happen in a day or two. Mikey just hoped that, within much more time, she would be back to her old self.

By now, April was up, examining the other children. After a few moments, she made a little call to the police.

And then he and his brothers finished their job.

&&&&&

This thought bothered him, but Donny knew it had to be done. As if it wasn't bad enough that the boy had died, after living through so many tortures, the last thing the purple-banded turtle wanted to do was remove all other evidence of his existence.

But still, it was something that could very well produce bad repercussions if it wasn't carried out.

Since they had quite a bit before the police arrived, Don suggested that they carry out a funeral for Curtis. Not a traditional burial, though. Since Stockman worked for Bishop, it was very likely that the mysterious man would locate the body and find a way to repeat Stockman's project.

So they burned him. They lit the Slayer on fire and watched his body burn. April took the children outside so they wouldn't have to see, trying to convince Sil to come along to, but the little girl would have none of it.

Instead, she told the ones who remained Curtis' story. As much as he'd expected it, Donatello found it to be much sadder than he'd originally thought.

When all that was left of the poor child's body were charred bones, the six of them moved out of the area. Then, with some retrieved smoke bombs, the turtles then blew up the area, demolishing all that had been left of Curtis and Stockman. After a few moments of silence, they joined April and the children outside the building.

Naturally, since this report had probably seemed fictive to the NYPD, not to mention the location being well out of range of the nearest donut shop, they hadn't shown up yet. While Casey kept a look out for them, they all said goodbye.

To his surprise, Donny was immediately bombarded by twenty-two little kids. A little five-year-old hugged him, his arms wrapped around the turtle's legs. "Thanks." He whispered.

Smiling gently, he tousled the little boy's hair. He didn't think that, even with every point of view here, he'd ever understand exactly how he'd helped these children, besides assisting in their escape.

Yet that's what he'd done for them. It was Raph had done for his little group, and Mikey for his. And then, of course, at one point, Leo had done the same for all of them.

Once his eldest-brother had been thanked, the only one who stood before him was a certain girl with long black hair. She smiled at him. "Thanks." She whispered.

Leo shrugged; looking a little tired all of a sudden. "No problem."

Sil looked down at her feet. "I have to go with the police…" She stated before looking back up at him. "How long will it be before I get to see you again?"

Shaking his head, Leo sighed. "I don't know."

Nodding, the girl stepped forward, leaning her head against his chest. "I'm gonna sound so stupid for saying this, but… I want you to know you're my hero."

Surprised by this comment, Leo said nothing. He put one hand on her shoulder and patted it, eventually getting a word out. "Thanks." He said softly.

Casey made his way back over to them. "All right, guys. The cops are comin' around the bend. You better head out."

Nodding, the four of them said goodbye before rushing over to a manhole cover that was positioned towards the back of Stockman's warehouse, just outside the gate.

Leo was the last one to go down. He turned around for a moment and waved goodbye to Silhouette, who stood facing him, watching them go.

&&&&&

He'd felt that something was wrong. It had started in the middle of that fight with Stockman, after he'd injected that digitoxin into the Slayer's body. Leo had just felt something… leave. And with its departure, it had taken something else with it.

Now, as they headed back to the lair, Leo felt completely drained. He had no idea where exactly they were, how long they'd been moving. The blue-clad turtle simply trailed behind his brothers, trying to make sense of things.

Only, the harder he tried at that task, the more difficult it became. He was just _tired_, in a way he hadn't been in a long time.

Eyes half-closed; Leo leaned against one wall of the sewer. He felt dizzy, and his knees seemed like jelly.

Suddenly, Raphael was in front of him. His younger brother placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to steady him. "You okay?" He asked. To Leo, it sounded almost like he was speaking under water.

Leo closed his eyes, still trying to figure out what was so different about this sudden drowsiness compared to the others. Remembering, Raph's question, he answered him. "T'red…" He slurred.

Nodding, he felt Raph pull him up and place his arm over his shoulder, allowing him to support most of Leo's weight. "We'll be home real quick, bro." He told him. "Just stay awake a little longer."

Uncomfortably, Leo moved along with his brother, not taking in any of his surroundings. Their progress was slow, with his tired movements, but they eventually made it to the lair's entrance.

Abruptly, he noticed Mike and Don's presence, but only for a second. For that was when he realized what was different now.

For the first time in a long time, it was quiet.

&&&&&

Upon arrival at the lair, Leo quickly drifted off into sleep. The suddenness of his exhaustion was enough to roughly worry Raph; it reminded him of how he'd done the same thing in Stockman's laboratory, and nearly died because of it.

However, besides the fact that his older brother looked like he was going to be out of it for a while, he seemed relatively peaceful. No nightmares were interrupting his rest; his body temperature hadn't dropped to a dangerous level; he was still breathing.

And that was _always_ a good sign.

With Leo asleep, Donny came over to them and took their blue-clad brother's other arm while Mikey opened the door to the lair. "What's wrong with him?" Raph asked as they moved on.

Donny shrugged- well, as best as he could while helping move Leo. "From the looks of it, I'd say he's just tired. Remember what the Slayer said earlier?"

Raph wrinkled his brow in thought. There were a _lot_ of things Curtis had said, or thought. "Yeah… something about removin' his need for sleep?"

Nodding, Don continued. "I think that when he died, whatever he was doing to keep Leo awake was put to an end."

Seconds later, Master Splinter came out of his room. "My sons," he began, concerned, as he made his way towards them. "What has happened?" The old rat looked them over carefully. "Are you all well?"

Mikey smiled warmly at him. "Yeah, we're okay, Sensei." With his thumb, he pointed at the eldest of the turtles. "Leo's just tired."

Over by the couch now, Don and Raph eased Leo's sleeping form down across it. Their brother immediately turned over on his side and brought his knees up a little closer to his stomach.

Looking back up at Splinter, Raph raised his arms slightly before dropping them back at his sides, feeling a little tired himself. For the rat's first question, all he could think of was the same thing he told Casey. "It's a long story, Sensei."

Frowning, Master Splinter looked down at his walking stick. "Very well." He said. "Since it is late, I shall allow you to get some rest. But I expect a thorough explanation tomorrow."

"Yes, Master Splinter." The three of them said simultaneously. Unless you knew you could get away with it and had the means to do it, you didn't cross Splinter.

As he was leaving, the rat master turned back around. "It is good to have you home safe, my sons."

Smiling, they bowed to him.

However, when he was out of the room, Raph couldn't help but grin. _I'm _so _sleepin' in tomorrow_. A blessing or a curse, the red-banded turtle was _not_ gifted with the best story-telling skills.

Stretching, Mikey yawned slightly. "Man, what time is it anyway?"

Glancing up at the clock on the VCR, Don answered him. "A quarter to four." He turned around to them. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm heading straight for bed."

Raph nodded. For one of the few times in his life that didn't involve life or death decisions, he had to agree. The three of them shuffled off to their rooms then, though Raph lingered for a bit.

He took a look at Leo on the couch. "Night, bro."

&&&&&

Soft, erratic noises whispered in his ears. Eyes closed, Leo frowned, not yet wanting to cross the bridge between sleep and awareness, and buried his head a little further into his arm and the material of the couch. It'd been a _long_ time since he'd rested so well.

But it was too late. Groaning, Leo rolled over onto his other side and opened his eyes. He found Mikey sitting on the floor, to the left of the couch, remote in hand, watching television.

His little brother looked up at him and grinned. "Hey, bro." He raised the remote and looked at the TV for a second before turning back to him, somewhat guiltily. "Sorry. I was trying to keep it low, but I guess it's probably better that I woke you."

Yawning, Leo sat himself up. "How long have I been asleep?"

Mikey checked the clock. "Um… twenty- maybe twenty-two hours."

Leo blinked. He felt like he'd only taken a catnap. "Really?"

The younger turtle nodded. "Yep. You were out like a light."

Massaging his right foot, which had fallen asleep, Leo yawned again. "I'm _still_ tired."

"Don figured you'd be. You missed out on what- three months of sleep?"

Nodding, Leo placed his foot back on the ground. "Something like that."

A commercial break came on. With it, a little light bulb seemed to go off over Mikey's head. He shot up. "Hey, I better get you something to eat. Don'll murderlize me if I don't."

A few minutes later, he returned from the kitchen with a bowl of soup and a slice of pepperoni pizza. As he handed the items to Leo, he sat down on the couch, now that there was room. "Eat up, bro." He said happily.

Though he didn't feel all that hungry, Leo did as he was told, finding his appetite halfway through the chicken noodle soup, He and Mikey spent the rest of the night, or early morning, he didn't know; watching a few movies that were on television.

When they spoke, neither mentioned the events at Stockman's warehouse. It was nice.

And eventually, bored by some old sitcom reruns, with a full stomach and a clear head, he fell asleep again.

&&&&&

Hands behind his back, ever-present frown on his face, Agent Bishop calmly walked through one of the metal hallways of the laboratory he had provided for one of his more recent employees.

It was so easy to get past police these days. Bishop and his men hadn't even needed to confront the security teams to get in here, though the building was closed off to everyone except for the investigators and a few patrol units. He supposed that even if he _had_ have had to face them, he could've easily have gotten here.

All sorts of power came with high government positions.

Stopping in front of some of his men, who, though he hadn't made a sound, immediately turned to face him, he waited for the details of the situation. Impatient, Bishop narrowed his eyes, prodding them. "Well?"

One of the recruits nodded his head. "We've found the robotic suit, sir. According to the life support functions-"

"I don't want to hear about the life support functions. I know about them already. Doctor Stockman designed them to maintain his mortality for a week." He raised his head slightly. "Was there any damage?"

The man stuttered. "W-well, we don't think so. The outer body seems to have suffered electrocution, but it doesn't appear to have reached his inner suit."

Bishop grinned grimly. "Despite his arrogance, Stockman is, without a doubt, an intelligent man. He was wise to use those non-conductive metals we salvaged from the Ragon wreckage two months ago for the interior of his robotic body."

For a few minutes, Agent Bishop watched as his men moved some of the rubble off the rest of Stockman. When they were done, he nodded his head. "Retrieve his brain and come back to headquarters." He turned around and made his exit. "Stockman wanted his body, so that's exactly what he'll be getting."

&&&&&

So everyone may know, this does _not_ imply that there will be a sequel! Honestly, if it took me _this_ long to finish this story, then I'd be in my thirties by the time the sequel was finished!

With that said, (drops to her knees) please don't kill me! I _know_ everyone wanted Stockman dead, but I couldn't do it! I'm the crazy person who finds amusement in his arrogance; he's my favorite bad guy! I had to keep the pun going- I couldn't kill him.

(Avalon and Rest in Peace pop up) (Pi whimpers) I know! Don't make me feel worse! Besides, (sniffs) those were tragedies. They were _meant_ to have character deaths, even if they _were _of our favorite turtles.

So, once again, please, for the love of God, don't kill me! If you do, then this story will never be finished, and we're only one chapter away!

(lets out a sigh of relief) Thanks for putting down your weapons. Now, if it's not too much to ask, would you please review? No flames, please!


	24. Epilogue

Okay, let me start off by saying: OMIGOD! THIS IS FINALLY DONE!

(coughs) Now that we have that out of the way, I'd like to tell you that, until Jessiy Landroz reviewed the last chapter, I knew _exactly_ how this was ending. But then, with that review, a bloody plot bunny hopped its way into my life.

Yes, this has a point. What I'm saying is, if this ending leaves you guys unsatisfied, I will write up an alternate ending and post it as a one-shot. But that's _only_ if this one isn't up to par! It's all up to you.

And now, the long process of thanking everyone who has reviewed. Thanks to all fifty-seven of my reviewers: **spootycup**,** Dory's human replica**,** sporksareweird**,** Sassyblondexoxo**,** Sailor Vegeta**,** kikiyophoenix19**,** pacphys**,** MidnightHeir**,** BubblyShell22**,** reviewer49**,** Leo's Katana-Babe**,** Chibi Nataly**,** Darktiger2**,** Lioness-Goddess**,** coldsunshin (a.k.a. BlueRaven)**,** DigDugBug**,** Madvy**,** Chibi Rose Angel**,** Gemdrive**,** Digmon Girl**,** The REAL Cheese Monkey**,** Spawn Guy**,** Dona Tello625**,** Phoenix Red Lion**,** pheofox22**,** Ted**,** Sapphire93**,** kerrbear**,** eldarsevenstar**,** Turtlefreak121**,** Inumaru12**,** Dreema Azaleia Wingblade**,** The Sacred Heart 2**,** Cynlee**,** Amberli Raven**,** Jessiy Landroz**,** Dierdre**,** moonie016**,** RedCat8**,** RAPHAELFAN02**,** Longing for Leo**,** mikey'sgirl**,** Sewer Slider**,** JediMasterKalta-74**,** Kellie Fay**,** Jerico Cacaw**,** Nimthiriel of Mirkwood**,** Tewi**,** LostxElf**,** Soon to be world renown Gracie**,** Bioniclefangirl**,** Loresta D'Kin**,** Kittens Have Claws**,** calliopechild**,** thechickenlittle**,my best friend **Janajyo**,and **Therabidsquirrel. **And thanks to everyone who's read this story!

Time to finish this, now that that's out of the way. Oh, this chapter takes place one month after the last one. Figured that was valuable information.

With that said, let's go and finish this baby up! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Of the _many_ TMNT items I own, ownership of them is not a part of my collection. Yet.

&&&&&

Tinkering with one of his inventions, Donatello glanced up at the clock that was hanging on the wall, finding that it was a lot later than he'd thought.

_Where does the time go?_ He wondered, putting his tools down on the table. After sudden consideration, he decided to put them away, fearful of a certain little brother who might venture into his lab and decide to use his screwdriver to retrieve some object that had rolled under the refrigerator. Again.

Seriously, some of the stuff that gathered down there was nasty enough to make the brainier turtle's skin crawl.

Walking out of his lab, Donny quietly snuck into the kitchen, where Master Splinter sat at the table, drinking a cup of tea. Though the rat did not turn, his ears flicked backwards, showing his son that he was aware of his presence.

Sheepishly, the purple-clad turtle moved into the room and sat down across from his sensei. "Am I late for lunch?" he asked.

"That depends." Splinter said, sitting his cup down. "Do you consider five in the afternoon to be late?"

"Yeah, kinda."

Splinter smiled. "Then, yes. I believe you are late."

Grinning slightly, Don stood up and walked over to the counter. He began to prepare a light snack to hold him over until dinner. April and Casey were coming over, returned from their week's vacation in Las Vegas. He didn't want to ruin supper by being ravenous, nor full.

"Where's everyone else at?" he asked his Sensei.

Taking another sip of tea, Splinter answered him. "Raphael is in the garage, working on his Shell Cycle, if I am not mistaken. Michelangelo has gone to read his most recent comic and I believe is upstairs."

Nodding at this explanation, Don began to make a small cheese sandwich, using just one slice of bread and not bothering to melt the cheese, as he normally would. After getting a glass of milk, he sat down in his seat.

Since the incident with Stockman; the children; the nightmares; things were slowly returning to normal. For the first week or so, Leo had slept heavily, at _least_ twelve hours a day, despite his attempts to remain awake and able to train.

For those few days, he was, for the first time in his life, _behind_ his brothers in their Ninjitsu lessons… But he'd quickly made up for it four days later, much to their disappointment.

The matter of sleep, however, was not as simple. Now one month after the incident with Stockman, the blue-clad turtle was just _now_ returning to his normal sleeping habits.

The effects of Curtis' land of horrors obviously took great toll on the mind. And while all four of them had been subjected to it, you couldn't argue that Leo had had the worst end of the deal there. Don was just glad that it was over.

It was strange though. Curtis, as Stockman's Slayer, had really been a victim himself, despite being the one to have furthered this hell in the first place. Truly, though he'd been Stockman's greatest and most prized weapon, he'd also been his main outlet of affliction.

It was a shame that he'd been killed. Even worse, that he'd had to have been left behind in that horrible place, body destroyed. Don still felt bad about that.

But it wasn't like they could do anything about it now.

Finished with his snack, Donny said goodbye to Master Splinter and left the room, waving to Mikey, who was going into the kitchen, on his way. When he entered his lab, he immediately went for his tools, wanting to finish his project before April and Casey arrived.

Opening the drawer, he froze. "Where's my screwdriver?"

&&&&&

Leo sat in his room calmly, enjoying the silence around him. Well, he _had _been, until he heard Mikey screaming and Donny yelling something about a screwdriver.

He'd come to immensely enjoy the quiet. Sure, he still liked talking with his friends and family, but silence, since the ending of his come-to-life nightmares, had taken on a whole new meaning for him.

Peace. Peace was good.

From the sound of it, Don had won the battle with Mikey over the screwdriver, though it seemed to have taken him a trip around the kitchen, upstairs, and into two rooms to do it. Walking over to his door and opening it a crack, looking to the right, he watched as Don released their younger brother, reminding him that _his_ tools were _not_, under _any_ circumstances, to be used under the refrigerator.

Mike tried to defend himself. "Well, it's not like they were my first choice. But how am I supposed to get Raph's sais off him while he's awake?"

Over his frustration, like only the purple-clad turtle could do so quickly, Donny laughed. "Mikey, if you were to do that, be he asleep _or_ awake, I guarantee that you'd be willing to take on the Shredder by yourself over Raph."

"Exactly." Mikey said, believing his point had been realized. "So can I have the screwdriver?" _Smack_. The orange-clad turned to find Raph behind him. He stuck his tongue out at him. "I was asking _him_, not _you."_

"That wasn't for the stinkin' screwdriver." Raph explained with a grin. "That to remind ya that if you _ever _swipe one of my sais, what Don said won't even come close to what I'll actually do to you."

Shaking his head with a small grin, Leo stepped out of his room. "C'mon guys." He began, not needing to tell them what to do in this position. They'd heard the lecture a million times by now, by him _and_ Splinter.

To put it simply, they knew what he meant.

Shrugging, Mikey headed for the stairs. "I wonder if Sensei will let me use his walking stick…"

Not daring to ask what he was retrieving, Leo headed back into his room as soon as Raph and Don left.

Happy that he was back to sleeping only at _night_, and for his regular seven hours at a time, he checked his clock. In about two hours, April and Casey would be here. It was a good thing he wouldn't be asleep with their visit.

Scratching his head, he sat on his bed, cross-legged, and closed his eyes. Besides the usual house sounds and the few bits of conversation he could hear downstairs, it was quiet again.

Leo smiled.

&&&&&

As much as she enjoyed her friends' company, and as homey as their lair was, April still didn't exactly like the journey to it. Biting her lip, she looked down at her new pants and tisked as she noticed a few spots on them that had flecked stains made by miniscule amounts sewer water. _I am definitely going shopping tomorrow._

Casey seemed to realize this as he recognized one of the 'looks' he'd grown accustom to by now. "Oh no." He said, stopping to tell her this. "We just got back. The only place we're goin' is my grandma's farmhouse."

The redhead folded her arms over her chest. "Do you honestly expect me to stay up there for over a month without clothes?"

"Ya bought about ten different outfits up in Vegas!"

Rolling her eyes, she corrected him, starting back towards the lair again. "I bought eight, and that's not nearly enough for a woman, Casey Jones. Your mother can tell you that."

Groaning, Casey quickly caught up with her. "No thank you. As much as I love ma, I think I've had enough of her for the next month or so."

April looked behind her and smiled as they came to the door. "Okay," she whispered to Casey, "remember, it's a _surprise_."

The minute the two were in the lair, a certain orange and green blur was upon them. "Hey April! Hi, Casey! You guys are here early."

Casey scratched the back of his head with his left hand. "Yeah, well our plans went quicker than we expected."

Raph entered the room, coming out of the dojo. "What plans? I though all you guys had to do was unpack?"

"Um, yeah-" Casey was cut off by Mikey, who was suddenly only inched in front of April.

Suddenly rather uncomfortable, and feeling part of her plan falling to pieces, she clutched her hands together and took a step backwards. "What?"

Mike's grin was growing larger. He looked up at her. "What's that on your hand, April?" He asked, playing innocent.

Casey, by now having realized this too, tried to salvage their surprise, albeit miserably. "Um, oh- that? Yeah," he peered at April's hand; "yeah, that's skin. It, uh, looks good on her, wouldn't you say?"

The strange comment stopped Mikey for a moment, but then, rather speedily, he pried April's hands apart, revealing a small, but beautiful diamond ring. "Ooh… shiny." He said, still grinning. "Interesting, April. It happens to be on your _left_ hand."

Raph was by them now, too. He looked up at them, grinning as well. "You two got hitched in Vegas?" He started laughing. "Lemme guess- Casey planned the wedding."

Blushing now, April looked at Mike, stunned. "How did you know?" She asked. Upon entering, she had been _so _careful to hide her ring…

Rubbing his hands, Mikey used an eerie voice, or rather, _tried_ to. "I am ninja… We know all."

Now that the secret was out, Casey brought down his left hand, revealing his own wedding band. "Sorry you guys couldn't come. But we figured that you guys could come to the farmhouse with us for the weekend."

"Don't worry about it." Raph said. "Hey, I'll go get the others." He said, walking away.

Once he returned and everyone was situated at the table, the news broken in about two minutes, they started getting the dishes ready.

After looking at Casey, raising her eyebrows in an attempt to remind him of the other half of their surprise, an effort that proved fruitless, she gently nudged him in the side to get his attention.

Frowning, the vigilante looked at her. It was only when she nodded her head to the door of the lair did he realize what she meant. "Oh!" He turned to the rest of them. "Hey guys… well, there was kinda another reason why me and April got married."

The red-clad turtle eyed April carefully. "Jeez, Case. Don't tell me you got her pregnant."

April turned sharply to him, not believing what she'd just heard. "_Excuse_ me?"

Raph turned back to the plates he was gathering. "I didn't say anything."

Narrowing her eyes at him, April eventually turned away. _That's what I thought._

Donny smiled. "So you were saying?"

Taking over for her husband, April folded her hands together and smiled. "Well, there are a few certain privileges you're allowed in the world today that you can't have when you're single. So…"

Holding hands, she and Casey walked back over to the entrance of the lair, the door never having been shut. A very confused group of mutants followed them. Standing in front of the door, she took a deep breath. "Guys, I'd like you to meet our daughter."

On cue, Silhouette Cole, now Silhouette Jones, stepped into the lair.

&&&&&

Between the hugs Sil received from the four of them, Raph was surprised the girl could still breathe when it was all over. Not only that, she looked extremely happy.

Much happier than when they'd last saw her a month ago.

According to April, she, along with the other children who'd made it through Stockman's experiments, were receiving counseling, and making good progress too. Naturally, with all the publicity their story had made, all eight of them went straight to the top of the adoption lists.

As Mikey dragged Sil into the kitchen, in order for her to choose a desert for him to make, Don had a question for April. "For a lot of people, it takes years and years to get a child. How did you guys manage to do it within a week?"

April shrugged. "Well, when you were the one who, as far as the rest of the world knows, found them and basically saved their lives, you tend to get a little bit of special treatment. Besides, both Casey and I have good jobs, a steady income, and" she held his hand; "we're married. It works out nicely."

Raph smirked. "Any excuse to tie the knot, huh, Case?"

Though the vigilante did not answer, he was visibly turning red.

Then a shout was heard from the kitchen. "Mud pie? Mud pie!" Mikey yelled. "Okay, I know I said pick _any_ dessert, but I meant pick one that I have the ingredients for!"

Sil could be heard. "Then go and get them, wise guy. Honestly, you're a teenager, how can you _not _have ice cream?"

"Well, I did… but I kinda ate it all…"

The girl put on a display that would put any star in a soap opera to shame. "What? How could you do such a thing without offering me any? You've ripped my true love from my grasp; how can I ever forgive you?" She added a few sobs to finish it off.

_Damn, is she good._

Mikey sounded like he was being given the third degree. "I'm sorry! Here, I'll make you strawberry shortcake!" He paused. "And apple strudel?" The fake cries grew louder. "And chocolate chip cookies!"

The cries ceased. "Okay." Sil simply said. "Happy baking." Instantly, she was out of the kitchen, walking over to them while Michelangelo mumbled muffled curses. She stopped short though when she saw Leo.

With his own sick feeling rising in his stomach, Raph had turned to watch Leo halfway through the performance in the kitchen. Despite how phony he and, he assumed, that Leo knew Sil's cries to be, in a way, they did sound realistic.

Apparently realizing this, a haunted look passing over her features resembling Leo's, the twelve-year-old girl finished walking through the room and moved over to him, giving him a hug. "It's okay." She whispered. "It wasn't real."

Leo returned the hug, nodding. "I know."

&&&&&

Dinner, along with the three different desserts, was excellent. Though Sil felt bad for manipulating Mike into making it, and for reminding everyone for what had happened a month ago, she had to admit, it was very good.

When it was over, while nearly everyone else was downstairs talking and making plans for the trip to the farmhouse, Sil went upstairs and found Leo, who was retrieving a book that he'd borrowed from April.

Entering, she smiled. Ninja senses ever so keen; Leo turned, immediately aware of her presence. "Hi." She said.

Leo nodded his hello. "How have you been?"

"I'm okay. Been going to this counselor. He's nice and all, but the 'how do you feel about this?' and 'how do you feel about that?' questions are kinda getting annoying." She paused, fiddled with her thumbs. "So… I've heard you've been sleeping a lot."

"Quite a bit in the beginning," he told her, "but not so much now."

"Cool." She said, looking around the room. She finally came out with what she'd been wanting to say. "I never got to tell you how much it meant to us. You being… there."

Leo looked at her curiously. She explained. "Before, when I wasn't in there, I didn't understand. But when I was, and I got to know what it was like…" she trailed off, trying to find the right words. "When Curtis made that bridge, connecting you to us, we were able to give some of our pain to you. And, while it wasn't really all that fair to you, it kept us alive. You being out of our world, trying to help us, gave us hope. I can only imagine what it was like for some of the others who were in there longer." She smirked, remembering that statement she'd made before. "And for that, you'll always be my hero."

Walking over to the door, Leo grinned gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. "And you'll be mine."

&&&&&

Nearing two in the morning, the movie they were watching finally came to a close. No one complained over how much popcorn Mikey had eaten- after all, he _had_ spent most of the night creating all those desserts, after all.

Leo yawned, shooting Raph a glare when he saw him grinning. Just because he was back to his normal sleeping schedule didn't mean he could quite yet stay up so late.

And neither could a twelve-year-old. Sil, her head on Leo's knee and stomach and legs stretched out across her new parents' laps, looked tired. The minute the movie was over, she was sitting up, obviously trying not to convey that to everyone in the room.

"All right." April said. "I think it's time for us to go home."

Frowning, Casey raised his hand. "But I don't usually leave 'til around four or so."

Standing, his wife smiled before pulling on his arm. "That was before you were married. Get used to it."

Naturally, this brought an onslaught of marriage remarks from three of the turtles. As she followed April and Casey, Sil paused to look at Leo. "How the heck do you put up with these guys?" She asked, wearing that smirk that so commonly graced her features.

Raph tousled her hair. "Watch it, Sil. _You're_ the one who's gonna have to put up with Casey as a dad for the next six years."

As if she was just now realizing this, Sil's face froze in mock fear.

April laughed. "C'mon, Sil. I'll protect you from most of his moronic habits."

"Hey," Casey began, "I specifically remember that priest guy said to 'love and to cherish'. I ain't feelin' none of that right now."

Kissing him on the cheek, April opened the door to the lair. She waved. "Bye guys!"

After saying goodbye to them all, Sil taking especially long, they left, leaving everyone ready to go to bed.

Making his way to his room, Leo sighed and shut off the lights, making his way to his bed. He lay there for a good five minutes before sleep took him, surrounded by the blind spots that, not so long ago, would've sent him into full-blown terror.

But now, the night wasn't so bad any longer.

&&&&&

Done! It is done! Hallelujah, it is done!

So, what did you think? Good? Sucky? Ya gotta tell me!

P.S. I will be posting a new horror story a few weeks from now, so look for that.


End file.
